Noble Strength
by The Fell Dragonite
Summary: I have been on the move my entire life. I have been training years upon years for one thing: strength. The power to kill the man who sent my life into so much turmoil. (This will be the re written content, base T rating for now)
1. Enter the Pandorian Wanderer

**It is I, your somewhat lovable author, Goodralisk. So I said I rewrote this chapter, but I was an idiot and I did it quite half assed. So, I'll finally give future and return readers a courtesy and write this chapter into something people will enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **...Was that so hard, Deadpool?**

 **Deadpool: That's what she said.**

* * *

Darkness. The black inky void of nothingness was all that surrounded me. And just as I couldn't see anything but my own body, I couldn't hear anything but my own speech and thoughts. I scratched my head, not to sate any specific irritation, but out of confusion. Where am I, I thought. This was not my bedroom, nor any place of my own domain. Perhaps it was a dream. A little too real for a simple dream, but not unfeasible.

" _Eric…"_

I suddenly turn my attention to the voice only to realize: there was no direction nor voice to turn to. Interesting. My only form of company in this uniform black abyss was a disembodied space voice. Now all I need is some ice cream and I can recreate a musical number from Phineas and Ferb. But enough about hypothetical cartoon songs. What is going on?

" _Eric… our world is in dire need of assistance…"_

This suspiciously sounds like the start of Mystery Dungeon, though leagues more blatant. And I highly doubt that some thin, nerdy 15 year old child is really their ideal hero.

" _However...there are a few simple questions that need answers," the lilting voice strung out._

Definitely some Mystery Dungeon crap.

" _You see a delinquent harassing a person in broad daylight. What do you do?"_

Intriguing question, all things considered. Often I was a mild-mannered kid, unless someone was in need, especially if that need was protection. "Well, disembodied space voice, I'd step in and stop that crap before it goes on any further."

" _Second question. Do you like to fight?"_

"Hells yeah. That's my bread and butter."

" _What is the one weapon you wish to carry?"_

This was a tough one, but a good old sword and some magic never hurt anyone. "One sword and some magical spells, please."

" _Okay then,"_ the voice giggled, immediately making me realize how feminine the voice was. " _Do you enjoy groan-inducing puns?"_

I raised a confused brow and tilted my head, unable to make sense of it. "Um...sure?"

" _Do you enjoy pranks?"_

"Okay, wait, wait, wait." Cue the record scratch. What the hell is going on? Am...am I dead? Please don't say I'm dead. I have so many things left I want to do with my life, like I'm still in school, I am still in training for wres-

" _Silence!"_

...the fuck? I know the disembodied space voice didn't tell me to shut up. "The hell are you?"

" _You dare speak to the Divine Dragon as such?"_

"Yeah, and I'm the king of Hyrule," I laughed. "There's no way you can be THAT dragon. Show yourself, and explain what the fuck is going on!"

" _A crude request, but very well."_ A light breeze blew through the infinite darkness, tickling my skin. That's when I realized I was still in my sleepwear. My blue plaid pajama bottoms and an undershirt. I was in the presence of God, and I was in nothing but pajamas. On the wind glowed a green colour, the gentle breeze gradually becoming a whirlwind capable of knocking me off of my feet. The glowing green gusts took shape in the form of a human-like spirit. It had an ethereal essence to it, and it wore a dress that looked like it was form fitting, she had green hair and she had a headdress.

I folded my arms and put my weight on my left leg. "And who might you be?"

" _I am the Divine Dragon you claim me not to be. I am Naga."_

"Naga," I repeated in disbelief. "As in the Earth Dragon from Fire Emblem? That Naga?"

" _The very same."_

"Just one question."

" _You are not dead, young lord."_

I brought my raised finger down, my question answered before it was even asked. " _However...you are here because you are the one. It is your time to answer the call."_

Do I not get a say in this, I thought.

" _You do not. This is by no means negotiable," Naga bellowed. "Begone with you for now."_

* * *

 ***thud***

Ow. Falling out of bed in the morning. I can check that off of my list of clichés. On the other hand, at least it woke me up. Crawling to my nightstand with a hand on my head to nurse the growing welt, I check my alarm clock, and it says...8:05?! Crap, I'm going to be late for school! I quickly put on my school clothes, take a banana, and rush out the door. "Gah, I can't be late! I have exams!" Even though I am only in Grade 9, exams are nothing to joke about. Shuddering at the thought of my teacher roaring at me, I sprint as hard as I can down to school.

I get to school just in time and after several hours, I finish my exams for the day. I think I did well enough to pa-oh, who am I kidding, I crushed it. So I don't have to worry about them again!... until next year. Yay. I go back home at around noon, tired as hell, because I had the great luck of having to do Gym exams. I like P.E. and all, but the final exam was physically brutal. At least it had me warmed up for the formal exams.

"I'm home!", I shout, dropping my bag as I enter my house. Then I remember that no one was home. "Oh, right, the fam's gone out for the day." I fall onto the couch and I take out my 3DS, turning it on. "What do I have in this thing again? I haven't been able to play lately.", I mused to myself. The device lit up and in the game card icon was Fire Emblem: Awakening. I swear I had around 500 hours on this game. Loading up the game and clicking on the correct save file, I start to play the Endgame level against Grima.

I cackled maniacally as I played all of the characters to do my bidding, and the enemy troops did the same. "Dance, puppets, dance!" As I came to beating the level, I enter the final fight with the Ylissean prince, Chrom, and the Plegian born Grandmaster of Ylisse, Robin. They got ready in their respective battle stances, but something felt different. Something felt odd.

" _..."_

All I heard was incoherent muttering that was followed by a gleam of purple from the Fell Dragon's eyes. Suddenly, my eyelids became heavy and my body felt sluggish. I could literally feel my body shutting down as I tried to resist the grip of unconsciousness, but to no avail. My eyes had succumbed to the familiar black void.

* * *

I finally come to, but not on the warm embrace of couch cushioning. I wake up on something cold and hard, with a slightly grainy feel. It felt like stone brick. My house and room didn't have stone brick last time I checked. Fully alert now, my eyes shot wide open, frantically looking around to see what the hell was going on. I instantly jumped to my feet and I noticed something else was wrong. Everything around me felt bigger than it usually was. Puzzled, I make my way to a nearby mirror in my chamber only to be beside myself with shock. I was wearing different clothing, robes of deep black and red colouring adorned with a lot of golden trim and a ceremonial dagger hanging from the left side of my breast.

But most notably, I had regressed in age and development.

"This… isn't real…" I clutch my head, hoping this was not real. "It has to be fake…" I cover my mouth at the sound of my voice, the pitch and tones of my voice much higher than before. I was desperate for answers at this point.

Suddenly, I hear rapping noises on my bedroom door. "Are you alright in there, my boy?"

Without thinking, I open the door to see a very menacing man with dark pale skin towering over me at a staggering 6'2", his messy hair cascading down to shoulder level. His piercing glare softened to something more… nurturing, perhaps? "I heard noise, so I came up to check on you," he said. "Are you making preparations okay, Eric?"

His husky voice hissed with every word that left his mouth, and even though he showed no intent on hurting me, I was petrified. The words that left my thoughts died in my throat, causing me to swallow a lump that felt as if it were gradually increasing in size.

"Well, are you going to answer your father or not?"

I'm sorry. Run that by me again. This man-this weird, slender, somewhat creepy-looking man-is my father? No. Impossible. I've never seen him in my entire life. He looks familiar, but I'm positive we never met before.

"Preparations for what?" I asked, holding my throat. The high pitched screech again. The one part of pre-pubescence I hated the most. Shaking his head, my apparent father bent down to one knee with a soft smile on his face.

"Your third birthday, my boy. What else could it be?"

Third. THIRD. I am only THREE fucking years old here. How on Earth did I grow 12 years younger? I had many questions and thoughts swarming my mind until a woman in a red dress wearing a golden headdress showed at the man's side. She was absolutely beautiful, stunning even. She was fair skinned, her figure was very healthy and she looked no older than her mid twenties. "Lester, I'm fairly certain he is capable of taking care of the task of dressing himself," she laughed softly. "The ceremony is going to begin soon."

"Ah, good," he said. "I find it so amusing. Tender age of three, and yet he is already being inaugurated as an official Pandorian soldier. It seemed like yesterday, he just learned how to walk."

"I know," the woman said. "I never would have thought such genius and aptitude to be possible. And to be this far so early… this makes me so proud as a mother."

"I'm ready, mother," I said, interrupting their own little conversation. Lester, my father, looked back at her. "Shall we then, Eliza?"

* * *

The celebration was huge for something so simple. I only turned three here apparently. It's not like I went to war and brought a treasury of gold with me. One such part of the ceremony was a speech by the Pandorian clergymen that was followed by giving me a ceremonial dagger. They directed me to draw blood with the dagger on the palm of my hand and drop my blood into an intricate map of seals, maintained by six sages of the highest prestige in the realm. A few drops of blood fell into a box of purple lines, the seal lines transforming from purple to glowing vibrant red, matching the droplets falling from my hand.

This was done with every new warrior of Pandora, the seal was said to make the warrior infallible in combat and show the power that us of the realm were capable of. And truly, it certainly felt like it. I began to feel odd, like a tide washed over me, and I felt like I could move mountains. But what happened that was unlike all the other warriors was the somewhat searing sensation on my forehead. Once this ritual is done with anyone of Pandorian royal lineage, their family brand surfaces, proof of blue blood and being born into the strongest house in the land. So this was what the power of an official warrior was like.

My eyes almost never left my father's form. Something bothered me and kept me wondering why he looked familiar. I figured he looked a little like Validar. Wait.

…meh. Sheer coincidence.

For the next few years afterward, I fought on the front lines like every other soldier, and I fought alongside my father. Whether it be bandits, or invading soldiers, the sword fell to them all the same. Killing my first man at such a young age invoked a feeling of power that I quickly became addicted to. Though the difference between since I got here and now is that I've learned that a western country far past Ylisse has a great relationship with that of Pandora.

Because of such, I became friends with the young Chon'sinese princess. She was the same age as I was, and she seemed a little tomboyish, so she and I would always be sparring for fun. And when we got bored of that, she and I played a few games and for the most part, did all of our childhood tomfoolery together, including stealing food from the kitchens from time to time. Everything in my life was good so far. Until one day, a certain incident occurred in which I'd never forget.

* * *

At this point in time. I'm just wandering the southern area of... Ylisse, I believe. I am now 6'4" with a blaze hairstyle and I don my Pandorian royal garb: black hakama pants, a black sleeveless shirt with a dark crimson warrior belt to hold my sword. I am also wearing the Pandorian royal coat, which is a purple haori with only one sleeve on the right side and a strap that attaches to the cloak so it fits. I wear a black birdlike eye-mask, which is just personal preference.

You may wonder, why am I wandering Ylisse like some sort of Fire Emblem Ryu, instead of living in and ruling the continent of Pandora? Simple.

My parents, the king and queen, are dead. They were murdered in cold blood, by the man I hated the most. And I was not going to stop my travels until he lies dead at my feet. It had been over fifteen years since I last saw my home and my halidom, but those fifteen years has given me the strength I will need to kill him.

I arrive into what I believe is Southtown with my companion, Mei Ling. I found her when I was 12 and she's been with me ever since. I let her go into the forest to explore as the city scenery doesn't fit her interests and she doesn't like the city. Oh well. Suit thyself, I guess.

Meanwhile, I stroll through the town and enter the local pub, the most popular establishment around these parts. The bustling joint roaring with excitement, many drunken people cheering and having a merry time with one another. Earning either perplexed looks, enticed glances by the women or some intense glares by some of the men, I take my seat at an open stool, hailing the bartender. "White grape spritzer, roasted pork, and, uh" I tossed a few gold coins on the counter. "Keep the change."

Shortly, I received my meal and I began to eat it heartily and I enjoyed it, that is until I heard a loud boom. Taking one last bite off of the bone, I ran out of the door to see a column of smoke in the sky. Which by common sense's dictation, was usually never a good thing. So I dash down the road to see a group of men setting the church alight, and in the midst of all of this, I hear and see the leader of the pack speaking out to his men with a rough voice. "Gah ha ha! Get to it, lads! Grab anythin' that ain't nailed down, then put the rest to the torch!"

A young lady was cornered by him, the man holding an axe in his hand. "We gots an example to set for these Ylissean types! Ain't that right, lass?" He took her roughly by the arm, looking at her with hungry eyes.

"S-stay away from me! Please, someone help!", the maiden yells, struggling to escape the barbarian's grasp.

I growled in anger. Not only was my meal interrupted, but these poor people were being threatened by this trash. I couldn't let this go on further, so I step up to the plate. "You're right, you do have an example to set. The example is those who mess with these townspeople will pay for it in blood!"

The big man let go of the woman, his attention diverted towards me. "An who're you s'posed to be? You tryin to be some sorta hero?"

"Well, I'm no One Punch Man, but I'm sure I can handle a few brigands like you." I drew my blade and pointed it at him. "Why don't we test it then?", I reply, brandishing my blade.

He wasn't too happy about the response. "Well, If you truly insist: KILL HIM, BOYS!"

A barbarian rushes towards me and raises his axe. If Piccolo taught me anything, it's to always dodge. I sidestep his swing with ease, then impale his throat with my sword, and with a final cough of blood, he was done.

Following that were two myrmidons jumping to kill me, I taunted them with a cocky grin and a wave of the hand, but they were put down by two shouts of 'Thunder!', followed by two bolts of lightning.

Multiple shouts of thunder...It must be either Robin or Lion-O.

Eh? Anyone? ...I'll stop now.

 **Deadpool: …..uuuuugggggghhhhhh, that was so bad! Minus 2 points!**

I look to see Robin, Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick rushing to the scene to eliminate the rest.

Robin had pale shaggy white hair, and to contrast it, he wore a cowled robe of dark purple colour, rimmed with gold trimming. Chrom was the blue-haired prince and descendant of the Hero-King. He wore a single-sleeved shirt with the right shoulder showing his Brand. His clothing was quite asymmetrical. Frederick had brown hair, wore blue armor of the Great Knight rank, and rode on a horse. Lastly, Lissa was the cleric of the group, and Chrom's little sister. She had two wild blonde pigtails, and wore what looked to be like a medieval maid's outfit, but the metal frame underneath told me that it was more suited for combat.

Chrom knocks away a lightning bolt shot at him and stabs the mage in the heart, then kicks him off of his blade. Robin burnt another one of the barbarians to a crisp with his magic, while Frederick picked off the rest swiftly with his lance. Not wasting a minute, I move up to Garrick, the boss. "Your thugs mean nothing. Now leave, or else you'll have to start picking out tombstones."

"Are you daft, boy?! I bow to no one!" Garrick charges me with many axe swings, all of which miss, and with my slimmer physique, I close the distance more and I slam him into the ground with my fist, then I stab him in the eye, ending his life.

* * *

I cleaned my blade of the filthy Plegian blood that stained the violet metal, being careful not to cut myself on the sharp weapon. Holding it up to the light, the blade glistened as good as new. Sheathing my sword carefully, I turn my head to the four who helped me during the fight. "Can I help you, Lord Chrom?"

"How did you-"

"That Brand on your shoulder is a dead giveaway."

Chrom was surprised, but understood afterwards. "Well, anyway, I would like to introduce you to the gang. I'm Chrom, but then again, you knew that. This is Lissa," he gestured to the young lady. "Frederick, our ever so loyal steward," next towards the large man in blue armour. "And, Robin, he is exceptionally gifted in tactics."

"Ahem," Frederick coughed. "If I may, milord, I am not a steward."

"You coddle the royal family to the point that you clear PEBBLES out of the way. If that doesn't say steward, I don't know what does." Chrom turned his attention back to me. "But I digress. I saw your skill with a blade. Your talents could be of use to us, and we were wondering if you'd be open to joining the Shepherds."

"Those brigands were Plegian, weren't they?"

"Yes."

I had confirmation. "Sure, why not? I'll join you."

"What does that have to do with the question?", Lissa wondered.

Wincing at the answer I had to that question, I just waved it off awkwardly, telling her it was nothing. "That's a little personal, I don't really feel like talking about it."

Frederick's brow furrowed and he set a drop dead glare onto me, placing an outstretched arm in front of the royal family and Robin. "Hold! We have no idea who you are and you refuse to give us answers! What prevents me from drawing your blood?"

"The fact that I saved your people even though they aren't mine."

"And on top of that," Chrom started, putting down Frederick's arm. "You received no orders to do so. If he saved some of our own, he is trustworthy enough in my eyes." Frederick continued his glare, but ultimately had to let it go for now.

In the square, a crowd cheered as we walked by. They came out of nowhere, probably hiding. An old man walked up to us. "Milord, please! You must stay the night! We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!"

Frederick, that's your cue to kill things.

"A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand...But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol."

"Ooh, we'd love to!" Lissa jumped for joy. "Dark meat only for me, medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply…" She whipped her head in the knight's direction. "Wait, what?! We're not staying?! But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!" Lissa complained.

"Then when night falls, we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like... I believe you mentioned you would be "getting used to this"?" Frederick retorted, an innocent Frederick grin on his face, but hidden behind it was a essence basically saying, "checkmate.".

"Frederick? Sometimes I hate you," she pouted, crossing her arms.

"You've quite the stern lieutenant there," Robin said.

"Yeah, well, "stern" is one name for it. I can think of a few others!" Lissa yelled. Shots fired, shots fired!

"Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe," Chrom pointed out.

"Duly noted," Robin and I replied in unison.

I could tell Frederick was annoyed. "Ahem. You do realize I AM still present?"

"Oh, we realize."

"Yep," I added.

"Milord remains as amusing as ever," Frederick commented dryly. "Now then, shall we be going?"

"All right, all right. Ready to go, you two? The capital isn't far."

"But before we go..." I objected. "I have a condition if I am to join the Shepherds."

"Go on," Chrom accepted.

"If I am to join, Mei Ling must join as well. I'll call her over. Mei Ling!" I shouted, followed by a rhythmic whistle. "She'll be here any moment now."

As soon as I finished, an armored bear rushes towards us. Chrom slowly reaches for Falchion, and Robin unsheathes his sword immediately. They rush to the bear, but before they could attack, I tackle them to the ground.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you two doing?! That IS Mei Ling! You guys have horses, I have a bear! Shit." I held them down, trying to restrain them and prevent them from attacking Mei Ling. I took their weapons, then got off of them. "Leave the bear alone."

* * *

We started to walk through the forest to get to the capital. It was sunset, and the day was getting dark. The very little sunlight barely poked through the green of the trees and many of the daylight animals began to disappear for the night.

"I told you, Frederick—it's getting dark already! My feet hurt! ...Ech! And now the bugs are out!"

Oh my gods, Lissa. STOP. COMPLAINING. You are in a travelling military force, and yet you can't withstand bugs?

"Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when—Agh!" A bug flew right into Lissa's gaping, annoying mouth. "Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!"

Chrom wore a soft smile. "Aw, come on now, Lissa. Hardship builds character. Want to help me gather firewood?" Chrom asked.

"Tpht! Tpht! Yeeeeeuck! ...I think I swallowed it... I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks. I think I've built QUITE enough character for one day!" Lissa protested.

"We should probably think about food.", Robin suggested. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving." And now that I think about it, I'm a little hungry too.

"Yes, I should think a little hunting and gathering is in order," Frederick declared. "Now, who wants to clear a campsite?"

"Mmm... It's been too long since I last had bear meat. Delicious!" Chrom exclaimed. "Not too gamey, but has that wild animal feel." He looks away from the fire to see Mei Ling eating away at the meat vigorously. "Uh, Eric, does Mei Ling know that she's eating bear meat?"

"Yes, she does. She just doesn't care.", I replied. "Food is food to her."

"Oh. Well then…"

"There was this one time I caught her even trying to eat through metal bars," I laughed. "I still question what her digestive system looks like."

The prince and tactician laugh at my short story, then Chrom looks at his little sister, refusing to eat the meat. "What's wrong, Lissa? Dig in."

"Pass!" Lissa rejected the offer. "...Gods, couldn't you spear us an animal normal people eat for once? I mean, come on! Who eats bear?! You're meddling with the food chain. Right, Robin? ...Uh, Robin?"

She looks to see Robin savoring the meal, tearing viciously at the meat. *Munch, munch, slurp*

"C'mon, Eric, you have to agree with me, don't you?" Lissa pleaded.

*Chomp, chomp, munch* "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

She was alone on that front. "*Sigh* I suppose a person would enjoy just about anything after not eating for days..."

"Just eat it, Lissa. Meat is meat, and you need to keep your strength up," Chrom said.

"Those are words to live by," I added.

"Since when does meat smell like dung?! Hold on, even dung is an understatement!" she yelled.

"Every experience makes us stronger, milady. Even those we don't enjoy," Frederick told her.

"Really?", she questioned. "Then why don't I see YOU eating, Frederick?"

"Me? Oh, well... I'm not hungry. I...I had a large lunch! Yes, quite," Frederick lied.

"Ah..Ah..AH-CHOO! Sorry, I'm allergic to bullshit," I commented.

"Yeah right, Frederick!" Lissa called out.

"Well, I'm going to sleep." I yawned after finishing my food, getting up. "I'm going to knock out up in the tree and try to sleep off the bear. If anything is wrong, just hit the tree or knock me down."

* * *

 **Narrator PoV**

The prince shuffles around on the ground, unable to fall asleep. "...Huh?" Chrom awakens from his sleep. No pun intended.

 **Goodralisk: ….you hypocritical, pun-stealing bastard.**

"What's wrong, Big Brother?" Lissa awakens from her own sleep with a yawn.

"Huh?" The blue haired prince scratched his head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, but... Something is amiss..." Chrom said.

She looked at him with concern. "Define 'something'".

"I'm not sure... I think I'll have a look around."

"Not alone, you won't! I'm coming too."

"Heh. Thanks, Lissa."

They were walking deeper into the woods, a far bit away from the campsite. Chrom looked up into the trees and around in the sky. There were no birds chirping, no animal movement, not even insects were audible. Something didn't feel right...

"It sure is dark. ...And quiet. Where did the birds go?" Lissa asks.

"Something is wrong here," Chrom said. Not a second later, the earth starts to shake violently.

"Aaah! Chrom!" Lissa yells.

"Gods, what—Agh, what is this madness?!" Chrom called, trying to regain his balance. "Stay close, Lissa!" Trees in the distance start to fall one by one. They resounded with a loud boom. Knowing the obvious danger, the best choice is to flee.

"Lissa, run," Chrom commanded. "I mean it, go!" The tremors continue as the ground from the quake lifts and spews lava, causing an instant forest fire. She runs from the site of the quake and Chrom guides her away from a huge burning tree. "This way!" They continued to run and dodge flaming pieces of wood, rock and whatever else they could.

They get to a clearing in the forest to rest, panting heavily. Lissa wiped the sweat off of her brow and raised her head, her eyes widening. "Chrom, what is that?!" Lissa screamed as she looked up at the smoky night sky to see a portal of some sort open up. Moments later, two humanoid creatures appear out of the portal and fall to the ground, then they rise up. They had dark, almost purplish skin with the occasional stitch running along it, and had red, glowing eyes.

One of them roars a mighty roar and black mist spews forth from its mouth. One of them rush towards Chrom and Lissa. "Lissa. Stand back," Chrom ordered as he drew Falchion. "I'll take care of this."

* * *

 **My PoV**

I slept like a child on the tree branch I laid on. I took a deep breath unconsciously, and I got a lungful of smoke, waking up by my own coughing fit. "Damned asthma." I was barely able to compose a sentence, but I froze once I saw the scene before me.

"What the hell is going"-I was cut short by a flaming branch collapsing onto the branch I was sleeping on.

"Oh. Great. We're at that part." I look down to see Frederick awake, but Robin was still asleep.

"Robin! Wake the HELL up!" I yelled as I threw a small branch at his head.

"Owww… Why did you—What…is…going on?" Robin asked as he realized what was going on around him.

"There is a forest fire and milord and milady isn't here!" Frederick yelled.

That's all I needed. "Shepherds, assemble!" I announced. Rip-off of The Avengers? Yes, it was needed.

I jumped off of the branch and Mei Ling rushed to my side. "Robin, come on!" I shouted, gesturing him to ride the bear with me to the scene.

"Wait, how do we find them?", Robin questioned. At that moment, the sky darkened even more so that even the flames weren't bright. A portal opened in the sky in the distance.

"Well then. There's our lead. Let us make haste!" Frederick exclaimed.

The fighter zombie-humanoid jumped to land an overhead axe swing on Chrom, but he sidestepped it and slashed it in a wide arc. However, it seemed to remain unaffected, and twisted its head 180 degrees to face Chrom, who was behind him. The creature attacked again, this time slashing to Chrom's right, and Chrom blocks it, struggling against it. He manages to push it off and it turns around from the force, allowing him to push the creature over. As it tries to get up, Chrom flicks his sword, pounces on his foe and stabs him in the back, finally killing it.

Chrom rests himself on his sword, but was alerted by his sister's scream. He looks over to see another one of them closing in on Lissa, backing her into a tree. "Lissa!" The creature raises his axe to kill her, but behind him in the portal, a person runs and jumps out to Lissa's rescue and defends her, blocking the zombie's axe with his blade. He wore a mask, and donned clothing similar to Chrom's.

"Don't just stand there! Help!" he yelled to Chrom, struggling to block the offender's lethal blow.

"Right!" The undead creature was distracted by Chrom charging towards it, and so it let up the pressure on Marth. With a twirl from him, and a swing from the prince, they both delivered a fatal slash to the creature, ending the immediate threat. "Quite an entrance. What is your name?" Chrom asked.

Before anything else was said, Frederick, Robin and I get there. "Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?", Frederick asked, wanting confirmation of the prince and princess' safety.

"Frederick! Robin! And Eric!", Lissa exclaimed.

"What in the blazes are these things?" Robin inquired, semi-curious and semi-horrified at the horde of undead warriors ahead.

"Whatever they are, they're not from Ylisse, I promise you that," Chrom answered.

"It's a relief that no one is injured..." Frederick, you worry too much for your—or anyone else's—good.

"Thank the masked man who saved me!" Lissa said. "If it wasn't for him, I'd be..." Then she noticed that he wasn't anywhere to be found. "Hey, where did he go?"

"We can worry about him later, AFTER we put these grotesque creatures...to the blade," Frederick announced, a ghost smile creeping upon his lips. "Eyes open, now. We know nothing about this enemy." You mean you know nothing of the enemy. All the same, now we're talking. A battle. I'm looking forward to this. "Let's do this!" I shouted.

Before we rushed them, someone approached us. "Captain Chrom! I'm here to kick some ass!" I recognized that voice. A certain redheaded woman that could put any man to shame with her sailor mouth. "All right, you ash-faced freaks! Which one of ya wants to try my lance on for size first?"

Yep, that was Sully, all right. The crimson cavalier. And if she's here, then that must mean…. "I know just the spot for it: shoved right up your—"

"Hold, milady!"

Great… The Ranger-job Ringabel. Virion.

"Huh?" she looked over, bemused. She finally focused her gaze upon a blue haired man with fancy clothes, long blue hair and a bow in his back. He took a knee and held out his hand towards the redhead.

"Life may be long, but attraction is fleeting! Would you leave me in your sweet dust? Leave war to the warriors, dear bird! A beauty such as you need wage only love," the archer said with a husky, French-sounding accent. Or here, it's called Rosannean.

Where's a cock-blocking Croagunk when you need one?

"...The hell are you?!" she asked.

"Ha! Is the lady intrigued?" Virion bellowed in his pompous self-confident tone. "Of course you are—it's only natural. I am myth and legend! I am he who strides large across history's greatest stage! The man who puts the "arch" in "archer"! My name, dear lady, is Vi—"

"Hey, hey, I'll listen to your speech some other time, Ruffles, but I have some dirtbags to put down. Hyah!" she called as she tugged on the reins, causing her horse to stand up on its hind legs.

"Virion! ...Er, my name. It's Virion. W-wait! Where are you going? Pray, at least tell me your name!" he beckoned before she left to fight.

"I'm Sully," she answered. "Sully C. Myller, leader of Squadron 10 of the Ylissean Guard, and honorary Shepherd."

""Sully"! How divine! A lovely name, owned by an even lovelier flower. Will you marry me, my dearest Sully?"

Ugh. He even hit on girls the same way Brock does. The red headed cavalier gave Virion a deadpan "What the fuck" look. "Will I what now? Oh wait, I get it... This is a joke. And when I put my fist through your face—that's the punchline."

He raised his hands casually. "I realize my manly figure and noble bearing can be overwhelming. 'Tis common! So please, don't feel pressured to answer right a—"

How's THIS for an answer, you pompous twat?!" she yells as she kicks Virion square in the face, barreling him to the side a few feet.

"Sully! As annoying as he may seem, you're fighting the wrong person," I yell back to her. "And Virion! Pick up what's left of your dignity and save the flirting for after!"

* * *

 **Well, I felt that some parts were good as they were, but I did make sure to change what content I felt needed improvement. These all may take a while so please bear with me.**

 **Deadpool: Aren't you forgetting something?**

 **Goodralisk: Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me. Goodralisk out.**

 **Deadpool: Dick.**


	2. Expedition to Ferox

**A/N: Second chapter of the re write. I'd also like to move away from the cuts in the story due to a certain co-host, who is a total bitch, by the way, ahem.**

 **Deadpool: Hey! I give perfect comedic relief!**

 **Goodralisk: In the wrong places. I don't need that bullshit.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

These odd creatures roared with such might before rushing us, their movements were wild, unpredictable. Virion had nearly run one through its shoulder with his arrow, only for the creature to unstitch its arm just enough to miss the arrow, then re-attach it when it was safe.

"Ugh, great," Chrom grumbled. "They're nothing but human-shaped burlap sacks. Might as well name them Oogie Boogie."

"Wait," I asked, lifting a questioning finger. "How do you know that?"

"What? Everyone knows about the play _The Nightmare Before Christmas._ "

"Really? I thought that was only where I came from," I replied.

"Can we focus?!" Sully yelled, tearing Chrom and I from our conversation.

"Right. Shepherds, to arms!" After orders were given, everyone did what needed to be done. I sped to the south and one of the zombie fighters went for a horizontal slash. Jumping off of Mei Ling, I ducked underneath it, took its legs from underneath it, and impaled its head as it fell. After it died, it dissipated into a black fog. "Ew, what the hell is that stuff? Anything with a colour that dark… that can't be good to breathe in." And it wasn't. Its stench was as expected, the rotting meat of a corpse, despite any actual flesh being long gone.

Focusing back to the task at hand, another one of the freaks come at me. It thrusts its sword, but with the deftest flick of my wrist, I knock the blade out of its hand, and when I go to finish it, an arrow hits it in the eye. I look to see Virion from afar on Sully's horse, holding a thumbs-up. "Can't complain about his skill with a bow," I said to myself.

I run down the field to slay another one, Mei Ling at my side running too. I catch another one's attention and get it to run towards me, a grin on my face. I was about to strike, but I was beaten to the punch by Sully making them eat her lance. Literally.

"Oh, come on, Sully! That was mine!" I complained.

"Well, be a little faster next time," she replied as her horse was trampling the disappearing remnants.

I jump on to Mei Ling and grabbed my pack to get some provisions to eat. I feel a hard, rectangular object, so I pull it out to find out what it was. It was a tome. Elfire, to be exact. "Cool, a magic tome, I hadn't used one of these in years. Now if only I could find that other one..."

I was interrupted by an arrow landing on the ground 5 yards away from me. Now isn't the time to recall things. I move quickly into the northern part of the area to pick off the archer, but Frederick stabs it in the head, for it was distracted by me riding towards it.

"Seriously?! Why is everyone stealing my kills?!" I angrily shouted as Frederick rode by with Chrom. Now was also not the time to act like a whiny twelve year old playing CoD. But at least I got my satisfaction when I open my Elfire tome and burned another one of them to cinders.

"Finally," I said with a grin on my face. Riding with my bear, I see yet another one of them charging head on in my direction. The fools. I jump off and with a few flipped pages of Elfire, I blast fire at its feet. As it watched the fire in front of it, Mei Ling jumped its left flank and clawed it to re-death, I guess. These things may be strong, but they're so stupid. They make Majin Buu look like a freaking genius.

Chrom, finally engaging the undead enemy leader, flips Falchion in his right hand.

"Ryaaargh!" the chief roars. It speeds towards Chrom and smashes his axe in an overhead swing against Chrom's blade. Pushing it off, he trips the creature and stabs its weapon arm, then stabs it in the face.

"Well, that was quick," he says as it dissipates into the familiar black fog. "These vile things aren't too keen, are they?"

"Yeah," Robin said, holding his left arm where it had been somewhat mended at an entrance wound. "No tactical movements or anything that would otherwise show signs of subpar human intelligence."

"They're literally just zombies." Spinning his sword and putting it back in its case, he turned to Frederick who did a search around the area to make sure it was safe.

"It seems all the creatures are vanquished. This young man took care of the others," Frederick reported, gesturing to the masked man beside him who saved Lissa. No response was given, the man simply stood in silence.

Twiddling her fingers nervously, Lissa slowly approached the blue-haired hero. "I wanted to, uh, thank you… Thank you for saving my life back there." She received a curt nod from the swordsman.

"You saved my sister's life," the prince added, immensely grateful for that deed. "My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?"

"You may call me Marth," the swordsman said, his voice was slightly feminine-sounding.

"Marth? After the Altean prince, that Marth?" Chrom placed a hand on his hip. "I suppose it makes sense all things considered. Where did you learn your way with a sword?" Chrom asked.

"Never mind about me," he replied. "What you saw tonight was but an appetizer to what horrors will fall upon us all. You have been warned." Not another word spoken, he left.

"Huh? What's falling where now?" Lissa called after him, but he didn't respond, instead he disappeared into the burning forest.

"Not much for conversation, is he?" Robin questioned. "And can we point out that he just walked into the burning grove?

"It appears his skills lie elsewhere. I wager we'll hear his name again... But for now I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste," Frederick noted.

* * *

"So this is Ylisstol... I've never seen so many people!" Robin exclaimed, surprised at the bustling capital. "Or, at least I don't think, haha."

Frederick glared ever so slightly at Robin, that line making him suspect Robin of something, I could tell. But for the most part, Frederick waved it off. "It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods. I see no evidence of the great quake. It must've been limited to the forest."

Wow. I've played the game before, but Ylisstol is a lot bigger than the game makes you believe. You could fit Caledon in here three times over. One of the civilians point up to the path leading to the castle. "Look! The exalt has come to see us!"

As everyone looks over towards the castle, I see a regal-looking woman, no older than 25, waving to the public with such a warm smile on her face. She had a matured look to her, but her features showed much youthfulness to them. Her hair was a lovely golden hue, and on her forehead was an ornate brand of royal blue, slightly resembling the shape of Falchion's guard. She wore a gold-colored robe with the Roman numerals from 1 to 12 encompassing the collar. She had a small guard consisting of four or five cavaliers.

That was Emmeryn.

"The exalt is your ruler, yes?" Robin asked.

"Yes," Frederick answered. "Her name is Lady Emmeryn."

"Is it safe for her to be walking around commoners like this?"

"The exalt is a symbol of peace—Ylisse's most prized quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then, despite how long ago that was," Frederick informed him. "Naga knows we would all be lost without her."

"Exactly. With Plegia poking at our borders, the people need her," Chrom added. "She's a calming presence, when some might otherwise call for war."

"Then the Ylissean people are indeed lucky to have her," Robin concluded.

"She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!" Lissa proudly exclaimed.

"Yes, I imagine she..." Robin's speech came to a screeching halt. "Wait, what? She's your..." Robin questioned, flustered. "But wouldn't that make you and Chrom..."

"The prince and princess of the realm, yes," Frederick stated, more amused than anything else. "You remember Chrom's name and not this?"

"Forget the name! You said you were "shepherds"!"

"And so we are...in a manner of speaking. We just have a LOT of sheep," Chrom told Robin.

The amnesiac's eyes widened in surprise and shock, like he committed a great crime. "C-Chrom... I mean, Prince Chrom! Sire! Forgive my dreadful manners!" Robin quickly said, slightly bowing as he apologized.

"Just Chrom is fine. I've never been much for formalities."

"Well then, _Chrom_ ," Robin said, putting emphasis on the prince's name. "You seriously need to rethink the name, because it is highly misleading!"

"The Shepherds or Chrom?" Chrom teased, to which Robin begun to retaliate, but slumped his shoulders in defeat. "...Chrom? I'm not going to dignify that with a response."

"The prince and princess... That explains why Frederick tolerates all the teasing, eh?" I asked.

"Indeed," Frederick answered, breathing out a skyward sigh. "Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm..."

"It looks like Emm is returning to the palace. Would you like to meet her?", Chrom asked.

"Sure, why not?"

We made our own way down the main path towards the castle, cheers coming from both sides of as the citizens welcomed their prince and princess. The stalwart knight was even cheered for and there was no doubt many maidens screaming for Chrom's affection, or at least for him to notice them. Frederick himself even had to play as Chrom's bodyguard to prevent them from so much as touching the blue blood. Sully simply strolled through all the adoring citizens and Virion made nonverbal advances towards many of the women, with less than success.

Robin and I weren't without admirers either, though much of my attention came from confused looks. Probably attributed to the fact that I had a bear with me. Most notably, I saw one black haired girl with red tips look at Robin specifically, her fingers waving in a flirtatious manner. Her smile basically said that she wanted Robin, and despite being a recently diagnosed amnesiac, he still caught onto that detail. He winked at that same girl. "This is the life of a warrior, Robin," I whispered to him. "Women for days."

"Women for days?"

"Women for days."

* * *

The Ylissean palace. A grand hall we stood in, lined with a long royal blue carpet with white trim, with pillars of exquisite marble standing tall. Many artifact replicas and armours stood alone the large hall of the throne room, and waiting to greet us was the kind hearted Exalt herself, Emmeryn.

"Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home," Emmeryn said, welcoming her brother and sister. "Oh, and good day, Frederick. How fared you all?"

"Nothing but a simple bandit problem," Chrom stated. "Promptly dealt with."

"Wonderful. And our people?"

"Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia, of course."

"Forgive me, milord. My pegasus knights should have intercepted them," a white-haired woman said. She wore strong, yet what looked to be light armor, and she stood with strong posture with her hands behind her.

"No, Phila. Your duty was here, with the exalt," Chrom said.

Phila. That's what her name was. When I played the game, I could never remember it long enough before she, well… you know.

"And besides, we weren't exactly alone!" Lissa exclaimed.

"Ah, you speak of your new companions here?" Emmeryn asked, gesturing towards Robin and I.

"This is Robin and Eric. They fought bravely with us against the brigands and I've decided to make them Shepherds," Chrom told her.

"Well, Eric and Robin. It sounds as though Ylisse owes you two a debt of gratitude," she smiled gently. She's so kind.

"Not at all, milady!" Robin replied.

"It was nothing," I added. "Don't mention it."

"Ahem!" Frederick cleared his throat, directed towards my particular comment no doubt. "Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak. Robin claims to have lost all memory of everything but his name and milord's, and yet no proof stands to support this claim. Furthermore, his very cloak seems to be of make and design not native to Ylisse, and so, I must voice that he may potentially not be completely harmless to us." It's like he doesn't trust us. I don't blame him that he doesn't trust me. I didn't even tell them anything about my past when asked. I'll tell them. Eventually.

"Then there's Eric. He appeared at the scene, fighting to save Ylissean lives, yes. But he refused to tell us about his origin. I believe he said he didn't wish to speak about it."

"Now, now, Frederick, every man, woman and child is entitled to their own secrets. Not all have to be an open book." The exalt held her hands together. "Such forced interrogation leads to distrust. And besides, Chrom brought them in with no problem whatsoever." She turned her attention to said prince. "Do these men have your trust?"

"Yes. They risked their lives for Ylisse and her citizens. That's good enough for me."

"Well then, Robin... It seems you've earned Chrom's faith, and as such you have mine as well. The same courtesy goes to you as well, Eric."

"Milady." Robin and I sounded in unison.

"But I give thanks, Frederick, for your prudence, as always," Emmeryn mentioned. "Chrom and Lissa are privileged to have such a watchful eye in you. I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time..."

"They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace, not to worry," Frederick bowed. Raising himself up, he looked at the pegasus knight. "Phila. I take it you've heard about the unearthly creatures we encountered?"

"Yes, milord. They've been sighted all over the continent," Phila replied.

"Well. That escalated quickly," I noted.

"Yeah, it really got out of hand fast," Chrom added, to my annoyance. How in the hell does he know these references?

"Chrom, we are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us," Emmeryn said.

"Of course."

"I think that's our cue, guys!" Lissa cut in, hopping on the balls of her feet. "C'mon, there's a place I want to show you." She took both Robin's wrist and my wrist and dragged us out of the throne room.

* * *

"Here we are! The Shepherds' garrison. Go on, make yourself at home," Lissa said.

Robin and I look around a bit. It was a square-shaped main room with the occasional wooden crate laid about. The windows were of high quality, draped with curtains of the finest silk, weirdly enough. From who I recognized, I saw Miriel, sitting at an isolated table, reading. Obviously. I saw Vaike doing push-ups. Sumia sitting down on a crate, fidgeting with a flower. And from my prior knowledge, Kellam should be here somewhere.

"Lissa, my word!" a girl with curled pigtails shouted, running up to Lissa. That must be Maribelle. "Are you unharmed? I heard that you were caught in a rather tough predicament!"

"Oh, hey, Maribelle!"

""Oh, hey" yourself!" Maribelle huffed. "I had been worried sick about you, worrying for your safety, and all you can muster is "Oh, hey, Maribelle"?"

"Aw, you worry too much," the princess waved the noblewoman off. "I can handle a battle or two! ...Although I could do without the bugs and the bear barbecue..." Lissa replied.

Speaking of bears, where's Mei Ling? She'll most likely be outside hopefully. I look out a nearby window to see her eating some fish nearby a tree. Okay, I'm fine.

"Hey, squirt! Where's your brother? I bet he had a rough time out there without ol' Teach and his trusty axe!" Vaike said, stopping his push-ups.

"Oh, so you're "Teach" now, Vaike, is that it?" Lissa asked. "Hee hee! I thought people were born unintelligent. I'm surprised you could find a way to teach it!" Looks like your Attack stat was cut in half, Vaike, because you just got burned.

"Ha! Never doubt the Vaike!" he proudly exclaimed, puffing his chest out. After a second, he opened his eyes a little in realization "Hold on a second… " Gods. This man is intellectually hopeless. Who in the hell ever thought of pairing him with Miriel? Oh wait, I've done that. Perhaps it's that yin-yang balance going on. Moving on…..

The grey haired pegasus rider placed the petal-less flower on the crate she sat on, making her own way towards the rest of the group. She held a rather nervous hand up to her chest, looking at Lissa with pleading eyes. "Um, Lissa? Did your brother come back? When will we see him?"

"Poor Sumia," Maribelle commented. "She was concerned beyond belief... She spent so much time scanning the horizon for you two, well, let's just say she might have earned fewer bruises fighting blindfolded."

I doubt it.

"Aw, Sumia, that's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom," Lissa teased. "If only my brother wasn't so dense."

"No no no, it's not like that!" Sumia said, waving her hands about wildly. "It's just… I... He's our captain and prince—of course I'd worry!" Sumia said, trying to find an excuse.

"Right," Vaike said sarcastically. "So, who're these guys?"

Lissa waved her arms dramatically before pointing them at us. "Everyone, allow me to introduce Robin and Eric! They've just joined the Shepherds. Chrom's made Robin our new tactician. And then there's Eric. He's unbeatable with a sword. You should see all the tricks they've got up their sleeves!"

"Oh, yeah? Can they do this?" Vaike said before he belched loud and proud.

"I'm sure I have much to learn in the art, "Teach." In any case, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances," Robin said.

Sorry, Robin. I don't wanna do this, but I'd rather not be on her bad side.

"Really, Robin? Don't encourage that. Anyway, my thoughts are the same as Robin's, minus the belching comment," I said, sending an apologetic look his way.

"Ugh, Vaike! That was abhorrent! What made you think that was necessary? And you, Robin, Eric's right! Don't encourage him! I'd hoped you were cut from finer cloth, but it seems my hopes only extend to one of you. Hmph!" Maribelle angrily stated.

"However…" I go into my bag and grab a few berries. "Vaike, can you do this?" I flex and pop my chest muscles in a rhythmic fashion. With a competitive laugh, Vaike followed suit, much to everyone's amusement and Maribelle's dismay.

"Nice," I said. "Now then, Maribelle…" I said, causing her to cock her head back in surprise and most likely disgust. "What on earth are you doing?"

"That" I looked down at my chest. "my friend, is the Pec Pop of Power. Here's a berry, throw one." I offered her a berry, but she continued to protest it, refusing to take part in it. "Come on, they won't bite, just throw a berry."

Exasperated, she picked up a single red fruit and threw it at my chest, the fruit quickly rebounding off of my body and flying past her. She looked at me with a weird look and a raised brow before I let out a laugh. "Now come on, grab a bunch, rapid fire."

"No. Absolutely not."

"They will not stop until you feed them," I said, popping my pecs with each word.

"Feed them? Wha- no!"

"Feed them, they're hungry," I smiled, everyone around laughing hard.

"I'll feed them!" Lissa exclaimed, snatching the berries out of my hand.

"No, not you too, Lissa, darling!"

Lissa pelted my chest with berries, the little fruits bouncing in all directions, a few even hitting Maribelle in the rebound. She continued to do that until finally she was left with only one. "Okay, I'm on my last one!"

"Make it count, Lissa," I laughed. Right at that moment as she threw it, a woman with shining silver armour and blazing red hair enters the garrison. She had striking eyes of the deepest violet and her skin was snow white with not a single blemish or imperfection whatsoever. I noticed she had ivory toned hair clips in her hair shaped like wings. "Hey, Sumia, I was looking for-" Her words were caught in her throat and never left her mouth. Much like the fruit that flew off of my clothed chest and into her mouth.

"That's delicious!" she hummed, swallowing it. "Was that a Chon'sinese rose berry?"

"Yup," I said. "Got them a few weeks ago, they're one of the only few fruits in the wild that expire years after their picking."

"Sorry about that, Cordelia," Lissa sighed sheepishly. "This is Eric" I waved my greetings. "And this is Robin!" She gestured to the platinum-blond as well.

"And I am leaving," Maribelle huffed, turning her nose haughtily. "Such foolishness."

"Don't take it to heart, Eric," Sumia told me. "Maribelle just warms to people slowly."

"Or burns too quickly! But yeah, just give her time," Lissa added. "She'll come around… eventually."

"I'm not holding my breath."

"Oh, so everyone's met! Great!" Chrom enters the garrison a second later.

Sumia jumped in spot when she caught sight of the blue blood. "Ah! Captain! You've returned safe and sound! I was—" She was interrupted by tripping over…..nothing, and basically planted her face into the ground. I have to admit, it's kind of cute. Kind of like a baby horse.

"Sumia! Are you alright? ...Those boots of yours again?" Chrom asked as he helped her up.

"No! I mean, yes! I mean... *sigh*" Sumia simply settled for dusting herself off, flustered due to embarrassing herself in front of the blue-haired prince. I'm guessing it wasn't the first time.

"Okay. Well then, listen, everyone: in the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Ferox," Chrom said. "Pack your winter gear, because it won't be until late autumn that we get there."

Damn it, I hate the cold.

"Regna Ferox?" Robin asked.

"A unified kingdom to Ylisse's north," Sumia said. "Inhabited by barbarians, or so it's said."

"Warriors, not barbarians," Chrom corrected. "Nevertheless, we'll need their additional strength to take on Plegia. If not for recent events, the exalt would do this herself otherwise. So the task has been passed to us," he finished. "Now, this mission is strictly voluntary. So if, for any"—

"I volunteer!" Lissa was the first to volunteer. Second came Vaike.

"Me too! You'll be needin' Teach for such a delicate mission!"

"And I'll go to make sure Vaike doesn't fuck up," I said.

"I'll go as well," someone said. Everyone's heads turn to see Kellam. "...What? I've been here the whole time!" Wow. His powers are true. The 6' armored ninja.

"If you don't mind, milord," Cordelia began. "I would also like to go as well. Just temporarily. Once the mission is done, I shall join my knight sisters again."

"Very well." Chrom gave a nod to Cordelia before seeing the petal-plucking knight fiddling with her fingers.

"I... I, um..." Sumia was unsure as to whether she should go or not.

"Yes, Sumia?" Chrom asked her.

"It's just that... I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a proper mission just yet. I'd probably just get in the way," she said, pressing her fingers together.

"If that's how you feel, you could stay behind the main group, and if a battle is met, just watch and learn?" he suggested. "Your choice, of course. But some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield." Sumia nodded weakly, but Chrom placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Just stay by me and you'll be fine," Chrom said with a grin. I had to say, if Chrom had one thing, it'd be his unrivalled charisma.

"Oh, yes! Yes, sir, I'll do that!"

"Until then, as you were, everyone."

As everyone continued to talk amongst themselves, I gave myself a full tour of the garrison. I walked down a hall and saw a lounge room. There were a few small couches about and on the small table in the middle was an acoustic guitar. I hadn't seen one in years. I pick it up, sit on one of the seats and start to play it. I played the remix of Gerudo Valley from SSB4, because I thought it would be cool to play, so I took out the sheet music of it and laid it on the table in front of me. My fingers danced on the strings of the guitar as I played the tune of Ganondorf's race. With every note played, I imagined myself as the Hero of Time, clad in green, riding Epona through the sandy desert with the wind in my golden mane and the holy blade in my hand. When it came to the parts of the ocarina, I whistled in place of it. The tune really inhabited the feel of the old west in tandem with vibrancy and energetic feeling. It truly made me feel like I was ready to save the land of Hyrule.

"A lovely tune." I whipped my head around to see who the voice belonged to. It was Cordelia.

"Oh, that? Nah, it's nothing." I scratched the back of my head in a little bit of embarrassment. "It's just something I heard played before so I wanted to try it."

Cordelia sat down on a nearby chair. "I've always wanted to learn guitar. Do you think you can teach me?"

"If you wish, Cherry." Cordelia raised an eyebrow at the nickname, making me chuckle a little. "What? You don't like the nickname?"

"No, it's not that…" She shuffled in her seat a little. "It's odd, but… I like it."

"Glad to hear it," I smiled. After a few minutes of teaching her the notes, she begun to play it so fluidly like she had been a veteran of the instrument. Turns out it wasn't her first time with an instrument. She had been a master at the harp, and definitely had an ear for musical sounds and the like. I could somewhat see the similarity, both were string instruments after all.

"Do you think you could play what I was playing?" I asked her, receiving a confident nod. Tapping my foot in rhythm, I let her play the notes off of the sheet music provided. I was surprised to see her playing the song without missing a beat and without mistake. She did so well and was so absorbed in it that she didn't notice me pull out an ocarina the same colour as her hair. Once the the part in the song came where the ocarina is played, I put the instrument to my lips. In my hands, the tool whistled softly and so expertly, matching the strings plucked by Cordelia.

"I can't believe you know how to play the ocarina and guitar!" she exclaimed after we finished playing.

"Yeah. I've had a lot of free time generally, so I've sorta picked it up."

Cordelia looked at me with a glimmer in her eye. "You know, I've never seen you around before. Where'd you come from?"

I had to figure out something to say fast. "Um, I'm not local. Came from out east," I lied smoothly. She seemed to be friendly, but I'm not giving out my secrets that easily. Try again.

Cordelia contorted her face into one of thought. "Oh, I see. Forget I asked." Damn it. She called my bluff.

"Well, I'm going to head out, probably do some training, then sleep until tomorrow, considering I didn't get a good sleep last night." I hit the top of the door frame before heading out. "Have a good day, Cordelia."

"You too, Eric," she replied.

* * *

"Is everyone ready? We've a long march ahead," Chrom announced, with several of us already here. Just outside the halidom's walls, we gathered to start our march to Ferox.

"W-wait for me!" a man shouted, riding towards us. He wore a cavalier's armor identical to Sully's, colored green instead. The Viridian cavalier, Stahl.

Chrom looks up to his direction. "Stahl?"

"Why am I the last to hear about this expedition to Ferox?" Stahl complained.

"Huh? Vaike was supposed to…" Lissa proceeded to facepalm. "Of course he did. Vaike! Did you forget to tell Stahl about our mission?" Lissa asked.

"The Vaike never forgets! ...I just don't always remember, is all..." he said, muttering the last part.

"Ugh... I swear, you'd forget your own name if you weren't constantly saying it yourself!" Lissa noted.

"Seriously, how do you forget so much?" Cordelia asked.

"Short term memory loss, I suppose?" I joked.

"Speaking of which, are you SURE you remembered your axe this time?" Lissa asked.

"Hey! That was one time! ...Okay, twice, but training sessions don't count. Anyway, I got it right here," Vaike said. "Don't look at me! If I remember correctly, Eric said he'd come to make sure I didn't fuck up!"

Vaike turned his head in my direction with a teasing glare, following suit was Lissa, Cordelia, and Robin for good measure. "I… did say that, didn't I?" Four nods were my answer. "Damn you, Vaike."

"Well, thanks a lot to whoever is to blame!" Stahl continued. "I was in such a hurry, I had to miss breakfast! There were muffins, and cakes, and all kinds of food!"

"Stahl, one of our finest, ladies and gentlemen," Chrom laughed.

As a few hours past, we were halfway up Northroad. But as we got to the bridge, we saw the threat now known as 'Risen.' And there were quite a few of them. Their familiar breath permeating the air in a wispy purple fog, their hisses and groans could be heard for several dozen meters.

"Gods, have the Risen spread so far?" Chrom growled.

"I'm sorry, 'Risen?'" Robin asked. "That's what we're calling them? And yes. Phila said herself they spread ALL OVER the continent already. Come on, Chrom, focus."

"Fair point," Chrom said, drawing Falchion. "Everyone, this is what we're up against!"

Vaike flexed his muscles, trying to look awesome. "They'll know and fear ME once I drive my axe into their..." He adopted a look of fright when he realized his weapon of choice wasn't on his person. "Wait... My axe. Where's my axe?! I had it a second ago!"

"Vaike, this is no time for jokes..."

"I'm serious, Chrom! It's gone, but I JUST had it! It's got to be around here somewhere…"

"Gods damn it, Vaike! I shouldn't be your goddamn babysitter!" I cried. "Keep to the rear, then! The battle is nigh! Anyway, let's get this started!" Not wasting any time at all, I rushed in on my deadly war bear. I drew Eternity from my sheath and quickly lopped off one of the barbarian-class Risen's head.

 **Deadpool: Really, dude? Eternity?**

 **Goodralisk: Just roll with it.**

During the entire unsuspected battle, I notice that Miriel finally caught up. I saw something gleaming in her hands. Looks like she found the idiot's axe.

Once he had his weapon back, Vaike rushed into the fight and was already cracking spears of multiple Risen soldiers and smashing skulls as well. Miriel, burning them with her magic. And Frederick, impaling many of the Risen soldiers with a spear…and a smile on his face. Chrom truly wasn't kidding. He probably gets off on it.

Cordelia rushed down towards me on her pegasus. "Eric, the Risen chief is at the far north of the field! If we can get him, this battle will be over very soon. I'll take you there," she said, offering me to join her.

"They don't fight like we do, taking down their leader is pointless!" I pushed one off of my blade before cleaving its head. "And where's Chrom? Shouldn't you be helping him out?" I shouted as I shot one of the mercenary Risen with Elfire without even so much as looking.

"He's busy with a group of them already."

I turn my head to see two hand axes and a javelin heading straight for her. "Watch out!" She barely turned her head fast enough and would've been struck if I hadn't defended her from them all. I knocked away the small hand axes with my sword, but the javelin ran right through my left shoulder.

"Eric! Are you okay?" she nearly screamed. "Damn it, you got hurt because of me..."

"Shut up, I'm still breathing, aren't I?" I laughed through slightly harsh breaths, removing the spear. "Take me to Chrom." I said as I hopped up onto her winged horse.

"But what about the—"

"Forget my wounds! Take me to Chrom."

As we flew west to him, I saw 7 of the Risen surrounding Chrom. "Really, Cordelia? You decided to carry me to the boss rather than to the commander of our force? Who is surrounded by several of these deadly creatures?"

"Lord Chrom is an exceptional swordfighter. I'm sure he could've handled—What are you doing?" she asked as I readied myself.

"I told you I'm going to help him," I said, then I jumped off of the pegasus at roughly 30 feet in the air.

"Eric! Are you crazy?!" she yelled.

"No! I'm adventurous! There's a difference!" I shouted as I fell to the ground somewhat harshly, though one of the Risen's face broke my fall. Partially what was going through my mind was that I stomped on it, meteor smashing it to oblivion, but I dismissed it for now.

"Oh, Eric. Good to see you. What now?" Chrom asked, panting a little.

"Kick some undead ass, and look good while doing it," I replied.

Left and right, they swarmed him and I, but even a horde of them were no match, and it took both him and I to defeat the boss in mere seconds. One of them thought it was a great idea to charge at me, so I parried its axe and opened its body to me, allowing me to stab its heart, then cleave it down the middle. On the other hand, Chrom sent a blade flying before stabbing another one in the head.

Like it was a dance, Chrom and I spun in perfect sync, slashing and cutting down the Risen that stood before us. Two of them attacked us, one high and one low. Chrom rolled on my back to avoid the low, and I ducked to avoid the high. Each attack meant for the other barely missing us, I thrust my blade into the head of one while Chrom cuts the other in half. Now all that was left was the boss.

I swiftly moved behind it, trapping it with the prince. We both swung our swords so fast, it looked as if we hadn't touched the beast. But our marks were left once we stopped our onslaught. The chief was cut everywhere on its body, black mist pouring out of its wounds before it disappeared.

"Minor setback, but let's get back on the road asap, everyone!" Chrom said as he sheathed his sword.

"Can we take care of my arm first, please?"

 **Deadpool: You really think anyone will actually be interested in this garbage? This was the most successful story you had, trust me, success is very subjective, and you DELETED IT. Why?**

 **Goodralisk: I have a plan. I got this.**

 **Deadpool: I can't tell if you're joking or not, and that's very concerning.**

 **Goodralisk: Says the guy who can blow our daily budget in a HALF HOUR. I should NOT be getting nagged about doing illogical things. Anyway, hope you guys are liking the rewrite so far. I'm trying not to make it so copy-and-paste.**

 **Goodralisk out.  
**


	3. Feroxi Aid

**I don't own anything. Legal bullshit, Nintendo, Intelligent Studios, you get the idea.**

* * *

After that little skirmish, we had set up the infirmary tent briefly, due to me realistically being the only injured on who needed help. The wound in my left shoulder was mended back and the bleeding stopped, though it wasn't completely healed, so Lissa stitched up what couldn't be recovered and let nature take its course.

"Gah! Not so tight, would you please?" I begged as Lissa tied the bandages around my shoulder.

"And whose fault was it that you got wounded?" Cordelia half-scolded, half-fussed, like a mother would to her child.

"The same guy who got in the way of your secret dreams of being a kabob," I replied. "A cute one at that, too."

Cordelia turned her gaze down to the side. "Well, either way...thanks."

She turned her gaze away so quickly that I almost didn't catch her blushing. Almost. "Don't mention it."

"Okay, Eric. Your shoulder should be fine, given that you take it easy," Lissa said as she finished bandaging me up. "Maybe in that time, you could learn what armor is," she giggled.

"Whatever," I muttered.

"I'm sorry."

I turn my head and saw Cordelia with her head down. "Huh? Sorry for what?"

"If I was watching my own skin like I should have been, you wouldn't have gotten hurt," she sighed.

"Cherry…" I stood up and walked two steps to close the distance between her and I. I placed a hand on her head, which made me realize something: her height and my own weren't that different. She was by far the tallest of the women, standing at about 5'10", a mere six inches shorter. But I digress. "It's fine. Things like this will happen, I'd never grudge you for it. Or do you not remember that it was my choice to defend you?"

"Fair enough," she told me, her gaze not looking as pained as before. "But just promise me something."

"Yeah?"

"If something like that happens again, please don't jump in to save me," she requested softly. "I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

I removed my hand from her head and placed on my neck. "Sorry, no can do!"

"What? Why?"

"Call me being selfish, but if I see one of the few people I enjoy talking to on the other end of another person's lance, you think I'm just going to sit there? Hell no." I flashed a grin her way, making her smile a little. "Hey... do my eyes deceive me? Was that a smile?"

Cordelia turned away. "No…"

"Come on, if you're going to smile, at least own up to it," I joked. "It's such an adorable one, a shame if you kept it hidden so much."

Cordelia, blushing harder than last time, punched me in the arm with a giggle "Damn it, Eric, stop teasing me!"

"Oh, and I got a laugh out of you too!" I said as I continued to poke at her, breathing a laugh of my own. "Now we have some gears turning!"

"Thanks, Eric," she smiled once more.

"Any time, Cherry." I stretched myself, albeit carefully so I didn't reopen my stitches. "Well, I dunno about you, but I'm starving. I need something in my stomach. See you around." I waved my farewell to Cordelia as I left the tent, the redhead returning it in full.

From the position of the sun, I'd guessed that it was around late afternoon or early evening, and we would not make it to Regna Ferox before nightfall. I quickly got some large bass for Mei Ling and tossed it to her, the caniform creature eating away at the fish with enthusiasm. It wasn't until after a few minutes that I realized I had completely left the tent without either my haori or my shirt even. I was only wrapped around my chest in bandages in ways of covering oneself. I quickly went back to see if they were still there, only to see them gone, along with Cordelia. She must have gone to wash the garments, they had been stained with my blood prior to me removing them. Well, good thing I at least had an extra shirt.

"Alright, everyone! Take down the infirmary tent, for we shall continue the march to Ferox," Chrom announced.

As we walked down the path for the next few moments, perhaps a half hour of marching or so, Robin noticed an animal figure in the tall grass **(no, not a Pokemon)**. It was a pegasus. "Well, what do we have here?"

"It's a pegasus, all right," Chrom confirmed. He sees moving away from him, though it only walked. "Why doesn't it just fly away? Is it hurt…?"

As he approached the pegasus, the winged horse rears back with its front legs kicking and whinnies, nearly sending Chrom flat on his ass and actually did that to Robin. "WHOA! Down, girl! Easy there!"

"Let me try something. This used to calm me and Mei Ling when played," I said as I walked up to the animal, taking out my ocarina. I begin to play Zelda's Lullaby to soothe the scared animal.

Only to receive a hooved kick to the face that sent me flying to the ground several feet behind me.

"Son of a bitch, Lissa, help!" I coughed in a strained voice, writhing on the ground with my hands over my face. Wiping my mug free of the blood, I put away the flute and moved my jaw around, confirming that it wasn't broken.

"Wait, Captain." Sumia runs in to help the situation, but once again, trips on nothing, and faceplants. How does her face not have any scars or cuts on it?! We may never know. Naga's intervention, perhaps?

"Boots?" Chrom asked, picking her up off the ground again.

"Yes, well, I mean... " she sheepishly sighed, dusting herself off.

"Don't make any sudden moves. Lest you want to end up like Eric over there."

"Fuck off!" I said.

Ignoring his warning, she walked up to the ornery pegasus slowly. "Shhh... Easy now, girl. I won't hurt you," she calmly whispered with a gentle tone. It had calmed down after only just a few seconds of Sumia's voice. She then noticed a reddened patch of feathers on the snow white wings of the pegasus. "Is your wing hurt, is that it?"

"How did she calm it so quickly?" Robin wondered.

"That's incredible, Sumia! I've never seen anything like it!" Lissa exclaimed as she healed my face of whatever possible cranial damage was done.

"Oh, I just have a way with animals, I guess," Sumia said.

"Don't be so modest," Chrom praised her. "Anyone who can tame an animal who kicked Eric in the face just because is someone who's a genius with animals!"

"I reiterate: fuck off!"

Trying to hide her faint blush at the compliment from the blue-haired prince, she turned her head back to the horse. "You all go on ahead. I'll dress her wounds and catch up as soon as we're able."

"We can make time to wait for you," he offered. "Those monsters we fought at the bridge were really dangerous. I'd rather you not be caught alone should you encounter them."

"Thank you for your concern, Captain. But I can manage," she declined. "Every moment is precious when all of Ylisse is in danger."

"Fair enough. Be safe, Sumia."

"As you wish it, Captain."

* * *

"Hey, Chrom. Don't you think we should set overnight camp here?" I suggested. We were in a small prairie clearing, and it was almost sunset, the skies splashed with orange and purple hues.

"Yes, I believe setting up camp should be good right about now," he answered.

"Shepherds, we'll stop here for tonight." He turned towards me. "Eric, I've got you a tent. You're one of us, so you should have one of these when we march."

"Thank you. Certainly beats sleeping in the supply caravan," I smiled.

"I'll set up right away."

After setting up all of our gear and getting everything sorted through, it was around 10 at night. Frederick was currently tending to the campfire(obviously) after everyone had finished eating a very delicious bowl of wild deer soup. I hunted the deer, Frederick skinned it, and Lissa, Cordelia, and Stahl cooked it. Man, they cook a mean deer soup, some of the best I've had, but I'm surprised Stahl didn't eat any as they did so. Chrom sat on a big rock in front of the fire, and surrounding it were also Lissa and Robin. I, however, was doing pull-ups on a nearby tree. Lissa glanced at me for a second, then turned her gaze back to the fire.

"I saw that," Chrom said to Lissa.

"Saw what?"

"You, gazing at Eric. Does my little sister have a crush?" he teased before barely dodging a small rock thrown by Lissa. Lissa crossed her arms and pouted. "No! It's just… he never seems to stop training. Like, I just patched up his dang shoulder not even a full day ago and he's back at it," she whispered.

"Now that you mention it…" Chrom began. "You have a point. He trains more often than Frederick does. And that's scary."

"Imagine if he ran daily training exercises instead of Frederick," Robin suggested. Everyone bar the great knight shuddered involuntarily.

"Oh, please no," I said as I jumped down from the branch. "Even I wouldn't subject anyone to THAT kind of physical and/or mental torture." I took a seat beside Robin next to the fire, drinking a bit of water from my canteen before swiping my forehead to rid myself of the sweat that coated it. "Still, training is very important. Especially when you have a goal in mind to work for."

"Ah, I see," Chrom nodded. "If you don't mind me asking, what is it that motivates you?"

"Frankly," I began, my gaze on the fire hardening. "I'm doing all this work and training to get stronger. To get strong enough to kill one man."

The area became silent, save for the crackle of the fire, and even Frederick stopped his work with the fire to turn his attention to me.

"Oh," was all that Chrom could muster, the other three surprised at my statement. Realizing what I said, not too keen on putting my own foot in my mouth, so to speak, I rubbed my neck a little sheepishly. "Ha, but that's a tale for another day," I laughed nervously.

"Well, whatever that entails, I bet you'll bring plenty of glory back to your home," Frederick started, making me frown just a slight bit. "Speaking of, where do you hail from?"

"Frederick!"

"Milord, I am simply addressing the proverbial elephant," he replied.

"Well, if you must know… I don't really live anywhere," I said receiving confused looks all around. "And to add to it, I don't have much to my name. What you see on my person or in my pack is literally all I have. I am quite an unremarkable fellow."

"I see," Chrom said. "So you mean to say you're homeless?"

"I simply wander the world, going from place to place," I answered, scratching the underside of my jaw joint. "I'm never really stable in one place for too long because I'm constantly on the move training." I lifted and flexed my right arm, the muscles bulging against the tanned skin. "And I have to say I'm pleased with the results."

"So, your combat skills and techniques-"

"Mainly self-taught, though I have learned things from teachers all over, such as from Chon'sin, Themis, Caldor, the list goes on." I held my head and yawned in fatigue, rubbing my eyes. "Well, I need some shut-eye. See you all tomorrow," I said before I left.

* * *

 **Deadpool/Narrator PoV**

Our favourite red headed pegasus knight had finished cleaning up the dishes with Stahl and Lissa, as that was part of the chores that came with kitchen duty. She strolled through the camp with clothing in tow looking for Eric, she had to return his things after she had washed and patched them up for him. It was a nice and simple gesture, and she figured that after what he did for her earlier today, it was the least she could do. After minutes of searching for him all around the camp, she finally found him doing pull ups on a tree.

Cordelia grimaced slightly at the sight of him training some more mere hours after the injury he received back at the Northroad bridge, highly concerned about him taking care of himself and letting his shoulder heal before going back to exercise so strenuous on that particular body part. 'He's going to damage himself further,' she thought, her grimace disappeared when she saw him jump down from the branch.

Cordelia was about to approach the group until she heard the blunette ask him "What is it that motivates you?"

"I'm doing all this work and training to get stronger. To get strong enough to kill one man."

She stopped behind a large rock, making sure she was out of sight, but still in earshot. "To kill a man…?" she whispered to herself.

Listening in more on the conversation, she heard Eric dismiss the topic and say it was a topic for another day, completely dodging any questions he didn't want to answer. One specific question that intrigued her was where he came from. She didn't get quite a clear answer like she intended before and as a result, was very curious as to what his answer was.

"I don't really live anywhere." She heard those words leave Eric's mouth, the redhead left confused. "I simply wander the world, going place to place." She never really considered that Eric was without a home, and for who knows how long. She could only really guess how long he'd been living this nomadic life of solitude. Still, she had to return his clothing to him.

'And here he comes now,' she thought as she saw him make a move to leave their group. She made sure she made it look like she just bumped into him rather than her essentially spying on him. "Hey, Eric!" she exclaimed, she certainly acted the part. "I'd been looking all over the camp for you."

He greeted her with equal enthusiasm. "Oh, hey, Cherry. Whatcha looking for me for?"

"Oh nothing," she said. "I just wanted to return your shirt and cloak. I figured you were looking for them."

She held up the clothing and gestured him to take it, which he did eagerly. "You even patched it up for me."

"Of course I did," she said sweetly. "Can't have you fighting in tatters, now can I?"

"You're right, thanks, M-" He stopped himself from continuing that sentence with a look falling into something of discontent and sadness, leaving a confused Cordelia to raise a brow. "Were you just about to call me Mom?"

Rather than replying, his expression deeper into borderline anguish and pain. The usually affable, fluid and otherwise playful Eric was now showing sadness and...regret? Cordelia couldn't tell for sure why, but she knew how he was feeling. "Eric?"

"Thank you, Cherry. For the, uh… for the coat, and everything. See you tomorrow." With a nod of thanks, he tried to head off to his tent, but Cordelia stopped him by grabbing his wrist. "Eric...what's wrong?"

"Maybe another day, Cherry…" he said under his breath. "maybe I'll be comfortable enough to tell you…"

He pulled his arm out of Cordelia's grip and left to head back to his tent. Not another word was exchanged that night.

* * *

 **Eric PoV**

A week and a half later, we'd finally made it into the area where grass was replaced with snow and rain replaced with snowflakes. The winds howled with a vengeance and the soft, fluttering dots in the sky soon became a flurry of snow. All in all, the snowy weather was brutal. Not as cold as Canada's winter, but pretty bad. The snow beneath me got softer as we trekked towards Ferox, though I swapped my waraji for something more suitable in this weather.

"F-F-Frederick! I'm c-c-cold!" Lissa shivered. Maybe if she wore more than a shift and a dress meant for springtime, she wouldn't be cold.

"Stand beside my horse, milady. She'll shelter you from the wind." Oh. First amnesiacs, and now you're being a dick to animals. Good job, Freddy. Although, I had my own problems to deal with, as a lot of the tail end of the week was Cordelia asking questions that I had a fairly difficult time dodging. She was currently on break from it, for she had bigger fish to fry, if they weren't already frozen, that is. She was freezing in her leather and steel armour, not really wearing much to shield her legs from the weather. I saw her struggling to push through the frigid terrain behind me, her willpower carrying her body. I took off my cloak and threw it to her, the cloak hitting her face and draping over her upper body.

"Take it," I offered. ""It'll keep you warm."

"What about-"

"I'll be fine, I've lived in Ferox for two years. I'm used to the cold."

Nodding her thanks with a smile, I smile back at her before turning my head to face in front of me. Sure, I lied a little, I really wasn't all that used to it, but at least I was handling it better than she was.

Within the hour we'd reached within clear eyesight of the forefront of the Longfort, which is basically a Fire Emblem 'Great Wall of China'. We sat about a three minute walking distance just so we were out of harm's way, should their guards be hostile.

"So this is the fortress?" Robin asked.

"Yes, the Longfort," I answered. "It stretches along the border of Ylisse and Regna Ferox."

"That's one hell of a wall," Chrom whistled. "You think they built it and made Plegia pay for it?" Chrom, one of these days...

"They who have rule over Ferox have gotten fairly cautious when it comes to foreigners," Frederick noted. "That said, it's far from open hostility. This simply calls for a bit of diplomacy."

"Negotiation isn't my strong suit, but I'll do my best. Remember, everyone: your actions here reflect back upon Ylisse," Chrom announced.

"Okay then, I will make sure to use persuasion and reason. Here's persuasion, and here's reason," I said, gesturing to my fists.

Everyone laughed and giggled, but Chrom and Frederick kept a straight face. "Well, it may come to that. Be wary," the latter warned before heading off to scout ahead.

Knowing who was waiting for us at the Longfort gates, this was going to involve anything but diplomacy. Still, maybe I could be wrong. Maybe the matter could be talked out.

"Milord!" Frederick galloped back, reins in hand. "The Feroxi are mobilizing. They're readying themselves."

I fucking called it. "Damn," Chrom cursed. "Why?"

"Not sure, but nevertheless, they appear as if they will let fly with a word."

"Alright then. Shepherds, be on guard!" Chrom commanded as we marched on towards the large wide wall.

Once we approached Feroxi soil, a firm voice sounded. "Halt! Who goes there?!"

"In the name of House Ylisse, I seek audience with the khans!" Chrom exclaimed. "My name is Prince Chrom of Ylisse, and I come in stead of the exalted Emmeryn of Ylisse!"

"Don't bother with meager trickery, it will not work!" the woman barked. "You think you are the first "Ylisseans" to try and cross our border? I am authorized to kill any who disguises themselves to be of royal Ylissean blood."

"How dare you!" Frederick cried in outrage. "You are indeed in the presence of Prince Chrom! Surely you have the wits to recognize that!"

"Ha! Yes, indeed—and I'm the queen of Valm!" she sarcastically guffawed.

"Really? 'Cause I only remember you as the one who still can't beat me in a match!" I taunted. "How's your cauliflower ear doing, by the way?"

"Eric." Her demeanor and tone of voice changed from authoritative to competitive. "I remember that. You still owe me for another match! Or did you just forget after all these years?" she yelled.

"We can wrestle later, Raimi. Right now, we seek audience with Flavia and the old man."

"Apologies. But I cannot do that. I can't possibly let them past these gates unless I know that they who they say they are."

"Wait, really?" I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. "He… Chrom literally has the blade of legend only Ylisse is granted! You can't fake that! Look!" Chrom drew his sword, showing the blonde knight his blade. Before she could utter a response, her subordinates let their javelins fly, thinking that Chrom's method of proof was a sign of battle. Obviously it wasn't, as Raimi cursed them as fools for throwing prematurely.

Chrom, with no thought occupying his head, thought to shield himself from the oncoming weapons with his arm. He would have been hit, had he not been whisked away in a plume of white feathers. Hanging from a gripped hand, he was taken out of danger by Sumia. Talk about timing.

"Sumia...?" he whispered.

"Better hold on tight, Captain," she warned. "Could get bumpy."

"Uh...right."

She turned her head to him and smiled. "You'll be fine." Chrom nearly blushed, and was staring at her for a good ten seconds before I interrupted a possibly tender moment. "CHROM! Stop gawking at her! We have bigger things to deal with!"

I'm a dick.

"Right!" they both said. Sumia rode the pegasus to meet at eye level with Raimi, both Chrom pleading and Raimi commanding that her officers hold their fire. Gripping the blade in reverse, he held it out for the knight to examine. Loathe as she was to admit it, she couldn't deny this irrefutable piece of evidence. "At ease, men," she commanded, the soldiers standing guard of the wall laying their weapons to rest.

As Sumia landed the pegasus, Chrom jumped off and landed with an unnecessary combat roll.

"Oh, Captain, I'm so relieved I made it in time," she sighed.

"That goes double for me, Sumia! And this—is this the same ornery pegasus we met on the road?!"

"Oh, she's a sweetheart, isn't she? ...Once you really get to know her..."

"Uh, Sumia," I interrupted. "I have a hoofprint the size of a soccer ball on my face. I disagree."

"Well, many thanks to you and her both," he thanked her.

"However…" Raimi bellowed to us below. "Though you have your audience and have proven to be of the real article, I believe you must give me something in return." She turned her head towards me. "Before your group can pass, Eric, you owe me a fight. One on one, ten point advantage wins."

"Ugh, you're impossible," I groaned. "Fine."

"Excellent!" Without any fear in her being whatsoever, she jumped down from the top of the wall and landed in the soft snow where we stood. Glaring at me with a competitive gleam in her eye, she took off her armor, leaving on her spandex bodysuit. Sure, it was snowing, but who gives a damn? The Feroxi do this every day. Wrestle on.

"Alright then, Raimi. If I win," I said as I took off my mask and my belt. " _When_ I win. You shall bow down to me, the superior wrestler of the both of us!"

"Confident, aren't we? No matter. Makes it all the sweeter when I remove that grin off your face!" she retorted. At first, I thought the Shepherds, or at least Chrom and Frederick wouldn't have let this slide, but it seems even they wanted to see this. Frederick drew a circle around us to give us a boundary, Robin and Stahl were keeping the score for me and Raimi respectively, and Vaike stood in the ring to ref the match. We basically had everything needed.

Raimi and I shook hands before taking our stances.

"Begin!" Vaike called.

We started off with wrist control, one vying for dominance over the other. Raimi thought she found an opening in my defense, so she went for a double leg attack. She changed her level and got low, however, it wasn't low enough that I couldn't toss her to the ground using my hips and arm. 4-0, me. I tried to lock my grip on her to pin her, but she escaped my grip and got to her stomach. Straddling her hips, I tried to lock my arms around her abdomen to roll her in a gutwrench, but her ground defense was too strong for me to actually move her, so Vaike stood us up.

We got back into the center and waited for Vaike to let us continue. On his mark, she and I got into a collar tie up, locking our arms together and trying to fight for the position we wanted. I got into the position I wanted for a throw, and I went for it. Raimi smirked, and made me realize she baited me into her own setup. "Gotcha!" she yelled as ducked under my arm with blinding speed, bear-hugged me from behind, and threw me over her head, dropped me on my own head and shoulders. 4-4.

A little dizzy after that last hit, but I regained my senses. She set up her right leg to try for another double leg attack, but this time, I was ready for whatever she had to offer. I sprawled so she fell flat on her stomach, still holding my legs and I was on my knees. She switched to my right leg only, intent on trying to finish her move one way or another. I stepped over her with my left leg, then stepped over with my right leg, pinning her with her own move. I flattened out and planted her firmly to the ground, and she definitely struggled to get out, but it was only a few seconds until Vaike called it, then raised my arm as everyone cheered. I won again.

"That was a fun fight and all, but can we please get a move on, Chrom?" Lissa complained, referring to the cold weather. "I'd rather not freeze solid."

"Fair enough," he nodded. "It's not getting any warmer."

* * *

 **So, this chapter was nipped in the bud. I was going to have it play out as is, but I thought that I should share with the audience a little piece of my life that I enjoy. Wrestling.**

 **Not WWE, but like freestyle, Greco-Roman, folkstyle, that kind of thing.**

 **Deadpool: The only problem was that I WASN'T IN THIS CHAPTER!**

 **Goodralisk: Actually, yes you were, Deadpool. I gave you the role to be narrator when the story isn't being narrated by yours truly. Not only just now, it'll be extremely important later. Either you take it or leave it.**

 **Goodralisk out.**


	4. The Tournament of Power

**Deadpool: You happy? One of your first readers is back to read this trash.**

 **Goodralisk: Hey, one man's trash is another man's treasure. For example, you're a troll who does nothing more than antagonize me, but there are others who like my story. So there. Ha.**

 **Deadpool: That is a...good point.**

 **Audience member: Hey dumbass, you're rolling!**

 **Goodralisk: ...we are? Oh. Well. Care to do the honours, D-pool?**

 **Deadpool: Sure. We don't own any of these medias. I tried, but they wouldn't take sperm as payment.**

 ** **Goodralisk: ...I told you already, you've been going to the WRONG FUCKING BANK!****

* * *

With another half hour, Raimi directed us to the palace of East Ferox, which realistically, looked more like a fort than an actual castle. Somehow, the unrelenting snowstorm was more tranquil at the palace location than outside the secure and comforting walls of the Longfort. It wasn't long until we were inside the main hall of East Ferox. Like Ylisse's, their castle hall was expansive, however with an extra flair of weaponry set about as decoration. The land of warriors for you. "Prince Chrom, please wait here while I summon the khan," Raimi said before leaving to notify the khan of our arrival, but not before shooting me a glare.

Puzzled, Robin spoke up. "Summon? Where could he be?"

"Out training, I'd wager," Chrom guessed. "The khans of Ferox prefer battle to politics."

"Oh, please! Battle IS their politics," I added. "Their debates are legitimate fights."

"So… a warrior ruler, eh? I can picture him now…" Robin trailed off a bit. "A giant man, standing tall as a living mountain of muscle, perhaps missing an eye from decades of war."

"Hey, it could be a woman, too. Never must you assume, Robin," I commented. "But to be fair, you're half right."

"I believe you're referring to the other guy, but please, do go on! I'd love to see where this goes!" a female voice said. I'd love to see how you try to save this one, Robin. The East Khan entered the main hall, clad in red armor, with a sword in hand and sweat of her face. She had her blonde hair tied back, exposing her dark-tanned face.

"You're the—?! Er... The khan, I presume?" Chrom asked, trying to compose himself a little.

"Nice save," I whispered to the blue haired prince.

"One of them, yes—the East-Khan. My name is Flavia. I apologize for the troubles at the border, Prince Chrom. You are welcome in Regna Ferox."

"Think nothing of it, Flavia. At least no one got hurt out of it." Chrom scratched his temple with a solitary finger. "Though I did hear of brigands posing as Ylissean royalty from one of your men, attacking and pillaging your villages."

"Yes. It doesn't take a genius to figure that Plegia wishes to raise tensions between your kingdom and ours."

Chrom clenched his jaw. "Damn them! I... Forgive me for my outburst."

"Don't bother," Flavia laughed. "This is Ferox, not the high society dinner table. Speak as you will."

"In that case, you should have a word with your damn border guards..." the blue-haired prince grumbled.

"That's more like it! I like you, princey," Flavia laughed once more. Then her expression changed to a more serious one. "I know why you have come. Unfortunately, Feroxi aid is off the table currently."

"What?! Why not?!" Lissa whined.

"I lack the authority."

Chrom cocked an eyebrow. "Forgive me, but you said you're the khan, yes?"

"As I said, I am ONE of the khans," she started.

"Flavia, I think I got this," I said. "See, in Ferox, the khans of east and west hold a tournament every few years. The victor acquires total sovereignty over both kingdoms. And by extension, they have the final say when it comes to forging alliances. I'm guessing that the West-Khan won the last tournament, then."

"Ah, so you know of our customs? Have you been here before?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I have. Perhaps you may recognize me without this damn piece of metal over my face," I chuckled as I removed my mask.

After a few seconds, Flavia's eyes widened. "Is that you, Eric?! It's been a while! Look at how much you've grown over the years! You must be taller than Basilio now!"

"I wouldn't bet money on it, but maybe," I replied, putting it back on.

"Anyway, so back to the matter at hand. Basilio, the West-Khan won the last tournament, you see, and so..."

"The next tournament is nigh, and you need skilled warriors to represent and win. Is that correct?" Chrom asked.

"You catch on quick. Perhaps you would consider representing the East in the upcoming tournament? If you win and I become ruling khan, I will grant your alliance."

Flavia clapped her hands together in realization. "Before I forget, there is a swordsman who champions the West-Khan. It is said that he has the strength of fifty, capable of felling an entire squadron in a single swing of his blade. You sure you up to it?"

Chrom rested his hand on the pommel of Falchion. "He'll fall all the same. Our cause is stronger than any one man."

"Well spoken again! I look forward to seeing if you're equally skilled with a blade!"

"When does the tournament take place?"

"Glad you ask," Flavia replied. "Basilio's end is ready whenever mine is, so once we get there, I can send word to him and get this show on the road."

"You will get your victory, Lady Flavia," Chrom told her.

She chuckled aloud. "I'm very confident this year. The prince of Ylisse AND the kin-"

"Ahem!" I coughed and cleared my throat subtly, signalling the khan to not say anything. She simply smiled. "Right. Well then, come along with me and I'll show you where the tournament will be held."

We took from the warm Feroxi palace and headed out to the Roman Coliseum-style arena, this time, Lissa wasn't complaining about the cold. Odd. I suppose it's because it was only a half hour march. Once we entered and looked around the empty and expansive battleground, Flavia left everyone to their own devices until the West team arrived. Waiting until she had a chance, Flavia pulled me aside, wanting to talk. She and I wandered the corridors of the arena, avoiding areas where she was sure that the Shepherds would be around.

"So how have you been doing over the years?" Flavia asked. "I assumed you would have been in Valm right about now, screwing around in Chon'sin with the princess."

I clasped my head behind my head casually. "She's just a close friend and you know that," I said, knowing the woman was simply teasing me. "Besides, I have other things to attend to. Can't really settle down too much just yet."

Flavia tapped her chin. "Oh really? Is that why you joined Ylisse's elite army?"

She had me there. That said, I shrugged. "In all fairness, the only reason I'm with them is because we share a common goal. Though while they want to end him to end the war…" I grabbed the pommel of my sword. "I have other intentions for him."

"I am well aware, Eric," she sighed. "I do have to say, it was a smart move joining Prince Chrom. Taking the Mad King down will not be easy alone, even for you."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, Flavia, no matter how I get there, He's dying by my hand alone. Joining the Shepherds just helps me accomplish it faster."

"I suppose," she said. "But even someone like you couldn't defeat him with just a blade and some hand to hand. You know better than that."

"Well I _did_ have a little book of spells I lost only Naga knows where and how long ago," I replied. "Would have been a real help if I freaking knew where it was."

"Hmm..." She held her chin in thought. "Maybe it's just as good a time as any, since you're actually here now."

I tilted my head, puzzled. "For what?"

Flavia grimaced. "Come with me." She guided me through the corridors of the arena until we ended up in a room full of weapons, armor, shields, and basically anything of use in war. Many different artifacts were hung alongside the walls, surrounding a lone marble pillar. On the stand was a blank white book with the Pandorian brand it in the center of it. A triangle of red with black crescents on each vertex.

"My Astral Tome. The relic of Pandora. I've been wondering where this went for fifteen years. I could never find it in the castle back home..." I gently dragged my fingers down the cover of the book. "Wait... Why didn't you tell me you had this all this time?"

"I'm sorry, Eric," she sighed. "But it was your mother's last request."

I furrowed my eyebrows suddenly in surprise, trying to process things. "Last request? You knew my mother?"

"Oh, she and I were wonderful friends," Flavia chuckled. "She was the one woman-or being, for that matter-who I was actually scared to fight against. Back when before I was a khan myself, she and I faced off in the Tournament of Power years ago. She was very skilled, and it was with her I experienced my first and greatest loss."

I turned my gaze upward, not looking at anything in particular. "Yeah... she did used to scare the hell out of me too."

"She owned this book and treasured it like it was her life, well, before you came into the picture, that is." Flavia walked around the room rather absentmindedly. "And when she knew of your father's death, she sent that book to the one place she knew she could trust would be under protection."

"She sent it from Pandora to you," I concluded. "All before she died not too long after."

"Ultimately, she wished for it to be safe here until you got your hands on it," the khan told me, a little bit of a teasing snicker escaping her lips before she continued. "I was going to bet this to the old goat for the outcome of the tournament, but since you're here, it's yours to take."

"Hold on," I began. "You were going to bet it to Basilio?"

"That's besides the point. It's yours, you're here, just take the damned book."

I took it off the stand and clutched it tightly with one hand. "Thanks for not throwing it out, I guess."

"No problem, kid," she teased, making my eyebrow twitch.

"I didn't like it then. What makes you think I'd be fine with it now?" I grumbled to Flavia as she chuckled.

"Oh, come on, don't be so uptight," Flavia pouted in mock disappointment. "You're such a prude."

* * *

The tournament was set up in your standard bracket. 16 warriors fighting in one-on-one matches to reach the top as a champion. Only the top spot, and runner-up. No third place downward. Or more so, 15 fighters. The West only had seven, so one of the combatants got a by-pass. There were eight of us in the tournament. They were: Chrom, me, Robin, Sully, Sumia, Miriel, Vaike, and Cordelia. I look on the draw-sheet with everyone else to see in the first matches: Me vs. Soren, from what I was aware, he was some Feroxi mage on the opposite team. Vaike vs. Randall, dunno who that was. Lon'qu wasn't facing anyone in the first round of bouts, the only one in the tourney to get a free pass. Sully vs. Alvin, or as I'd like to put it, Sully vs. a poor man who must have SOME enjoyment of pain, else he's a crazy man. The remaining matches were Cordelia vs. Mila, Chrom vs. Brandon, Marth vs. Miriel, and finally Robin vs. Sarah.

As I ran my eyes over the draw sheet, I noticed Lon'qu's gaze on my person. As if he were sizing me up. He didn't catch me looking back at him, luckily, due to my mask shielding my eyes. I grinned in anticipation and content. I may have competition in this tournament. But before I even get to him, I first have to deal with my preliminary match, which just so happened to be first one of the day.

"Wow." I turned to the Shepherds. "My match is up first."

"Good luck," Chrom said.

"You'd better win," Sully added.

"I got this," I grinned, preparing to enter the ring. "I'll win this fight without so much as drawing my sword."

A man at the center of the arena stood and announced to the roaring crowd of spectators. "Welcome, Ferox! Our annual tournament of power is finally here! East vs. West! Powerful contestants on each side! So without further ado, here's our first match of the day! He is a man that's travelled the world in search for strength, an exceptional swordsman and talented martial artist. Representing the East corner, I give you...Eric!"

I enter the arena, the crowd roaring with mixed sounds of cheering, mainly from the Shepherds, and booing, most likely from those rooting for the West side. Though I wondered, how the hell did they get these introductions.

"And representing the West, he's an assassin with a tome! Said to be the Sorcerer of the North, ladies and gents, I give you...Soren!" The crowd cheered as a mage walked through the West gate. He was roughly 5'8" and looked no older than myself, perhaps 21 or 22. He wore a blue magician's robe, with an Elwind tome equipped in his hand.

"Draw your sword," he urged me. "Don't be foolish. Arrogance destroys the footholds to victory."

But I did not. I knew I could beat him without it. Cocky, no. Confident is more like it. "Nah, I'm good. It's not cocky when you have the skills to back it up." I simply held my fists up in front of me, taking my fighting stance, which mirrored a Muay Thai fighting stance.

30 feet up, at the top of the border of the arena battleground was the spectator's ring, the main area for people to watch, and the two warrior's boxes, one for the east, and one for the west. The other Shepherds were watching me fight for our alliance, so I shot them a grin with a thumbs-up.

"How come Eric hasn't drawn his sword?" Robin questioned. "Is he just going to screw around?"

"He ain't motivated," Vaike informed.

"I don't understand."

"It's so easy," Vaike continued. "He doesn't think his foe is strong enough for him to even give him the time of day." He looked out to the match. "That Soren guy's just not worth his time."

Vaike knew something that Robin didn't? Hell hath frozen over. Everyone looked at him as if he grew a second head. "What? Do you seriously underestimate the Vaike?" The question was dismissed as my match started.

"Aaaaannnd...BEGIN!"

I decided to analyze my opponent's movements to beat him as easily as possible. Cheeky and arrogant as it may sound, I was a genius on the battlefield, and I already saw that I didn't need to use my sword.

"Elwind!" Soren blasted a lethal gust of wind capable of tearing a man to shreds at me. I jumped out of the way to the side, rolling to slow the momentum, then jumped upward several feet to get over the second wind blast. I could see that he was trying to keep the distance wide between us. If I can continue to dodge, he'll open up his defenses. And I'll strike. Remember the mantra of Piccolo. 'Always dodge.' Then as I landed on the ground, dodging one after another, I saw that after the fifth Elwind incantation, Soren started to flip through pages. That was my window. "Now!" I yelled. Before he could conjure the spell again, I closed the distance and had my fist at his face.

"It's over!" I punched him hard. He staggered back, and I continued to assault him with my hand-to-hand onslaught. My last hit was a backflipping Flash Kick which hit him square on the underside of his jaw, sending him off the ground and knocking him out cold.

"Winner by knockout...is Eric!" the announcer roared. The crowd both cheered and booed me as I left through the East gate. As I went through, all the Shepherds were there, congratulating me on my first victory of the day. "Hot damn, Eric! You mopped the floor with him!" Sully was the first to say.

"And without so much as drawing your blade, my good man!" Virion added.

"Amazing!"

"Nah, I just practice a whole lot of martial arts," I said. "For some reference…" I turned to Lissa. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen," she answered.

"I've have been practicing martial arts and combat from before Lissa was even born."

"You're making a jape," Virion said, gawking at my statement. "You can't possibly mean that."

"I have that match as my proof," I said with a cheeky grin on my face. Finishing my boasting and bragging, I turned to Vaike. "You're up, Teach. School the guy. Do not grant any quarter until he gives up," I coached him.

"Got it, Eric!" he beamed.

"From the East we have an esteemed fighter, born and raised in the streets of the Suicide Slum of Themis," the announcer stated. "Tough as iron itself, I give you...Vaike the Mighty!"

Vaike the Mighty? Since when was that his namesake?

"And from the West, a veteran of the Ylisse-Plegia War, power nearly unrivalled. I give you...RRRRRRRandall Havlik!"

Vaike took a good look at his opponent. He looked to be in his mid 30's, with a scar running down his left eye, and was not overly muscular, but you could tell that he was a warrior. As for attire, imagine a red-paletted Deathstroke, minus the mask and gun ammunition. He carried an iron sword for his weapon of choice.

"BEGIN!"

The two charged at each other and clashed weapons multiple times. Pushing one another off, Vaike went for an overhead strike, which Randall blocked with his sword. But the axe was strong, and Vaike was even stronger. Every strike of their weapons echoed throughout the arena. Absorbed in the battle, Randall didn't let up his offense, his stamina seemed to be inexhaustible. But when his sword hit Vaike's axe, it broke in two from the force. Vaike crouched, and by using the curved inside of his weapon, he tripped him, stood with one foot on Randall's weapon arm, and pointed the axe at him. "Give up," Vaike commanded.

"I...I yield."

"Some lucky bastard named Lon'qu got the bypass," Robin complained as Vaike re-entered the warrior's box, decorated with a victory.

Next was Sully vs. Alvin. Like I said, poor merc. He'll probably get castrated by her. It was only a two-minute battle, but it was the most brutal two minutes I've ever seen that didn't include death. Sully struck him with her lance in his sword arm, got off her horse, and just fist fought him from there and beat the crap out of him, rendering him literally black and blue. So, needless to say, she won.

Cordelia's match was up afterwards. She was facing a woman named Mila, a pegasus rider from Valm. To me, she resembled Selvaria Bles from Valkyrie Chronicles, but with a steel breastplate. Their fight was similar to that of a dogfight, each fighter chasing down the other, exchanging attacks one after another, trying to space each other out perfectly. Cordelia was doing well, until her opponent struck her pegasus in its wing and downed her. Cordelia narrowly dodged a possible fatal wound and was left with a cut on her cheek. Mila tripped her with her lance and had the tip at the redhead's throat, so she gave in and lost.

Chrom's match followed hers and he was facing an axe fighter named Brandon. "In the East corner, we have a royal warrior of the neighboring land of Ylisse. He's got a strong blade and an even stronger resolve. I give you Chrom of Ylisse!"

The prince took his steps out onto the stone arena floor, most likely feeling the power of having the crowd on his side. "And in the West corner, a strong young warrior who proves that youth is not inferior to experience! He's one of the best with an axe Ferox has to offer, putting every lumberjack to shame. I give you Brandon!"

He seemed to be a little younger than myself, maybe 17. He wore a sort of gladiator's helmet, and had armor just about everywhere...except his chest. I never got that about a gladiator. Why wear armor everywhere that isn't vital to protect? It's stupid. Anyway, Chrom's opponent tried to overpower him with strength and brutality. Strike after strike, and he wouldn't let up. Chrom deflected a strike from the left. A strike from the lower right. An overhead. He spent quite a bit of time on the defense. "C'mon! Why haven't you attacked yet?!" Lissa yelled to him.

"He's biding his time."

She turned to me. "What?"

"He's waiting for his opponent's movements to get sloppy so he can win with the least amount of effort possible. Just like I did, he's testing out the waters and saving his energy."

"Why would he do that?" Sumia asked.

"Ah, I see." Robin chimed in. "He's saving his effort for the later matches. Possibly the finals."

"Exactly."

And what Chrom was doing was working. Brandon was getting tired, and it showed in his attacks. He took half a step too far and didn't bring down his axe before Chrom got in close, slashed his chest, albeit a shallow wound, and kicked him on the backside of his leg, making Brandon buckle. Chrom followed up with a kick to the back of the head, slamming it on the stone floor, knocking him out.

"And the winner is...Chrom of Ylisse!" The Shepherds cheered for yet another step closer to our alliance. Four winning members was a pretty good sign so far, compared to the West's two.

"Next, we have a masked marauder of a swordsman, he takes the stage name of a folk legend, and he is as mysterious as they come! Representing the West...Marth!"

Marth entered the arena. Falchion and all.

"And in the East, a mage who dominates the battlefield of science and intellect, I give you Miriel!"

I give him credit for the intros. Really sounds professional.

"That's the man who saved Lady Lissa, milord!" Frederick stated. But Chrom was focused on something else. The weapon Marth held. He had to see it from far away, but he was almost certain it was Falchion, but he couldn't be 100% sure until he fought him for himself. "Milord!"

"Yes, I know."

"Is something troubling you?"

"N-No. It's nothing."

The match ended very quickly, with a win for Marth. From what I saw, Miriel didn't put up much of a fight, and Marth easily had the fight locked down. So now the West had three wins compared to the East's four. A little more problematic, but nothing too terrible.

And lastly, the preliminaries' finishing match was Robin vs. Sarah. Sarah had the upper hand for a while until Robin's strategic setup was done and he immobilized his opponent with his magic. He claimed his victory and claimed his spot in the quarterfinals. The matches for the quarterfinals were: Me vs. Vaike, Sully vs. Lon'qu, Mila vs. Chrom, and Marth vs. Robin.

"You got the Vaike to worry about," Vaike smugly challenged me. "You might as well give up now!"

"I got ten on Eric," Sully said.

"Fifteen on Vaike," Robin chimed in.

"I'll get in on this," Chrom added. "Fifty to Vaike!"

"Oh, lovely. You guys are going to start a gambling pool now?" I sighed. "Well, whatever. I expect five percent of the winnings when I win anyway."

The announcer hyped up the crowd even more than it was previously before calling Vaike and I down to fight. Circling the center of the stone arena floor, Vaike and I took position. "You sure you don't wanna just call it quits? I won't judge. Well…" I drew my sword from its sheath. "I might judge you a little."

He took out his axe, ready for a fight. "Nah, I'm not giving this up! This is gonna be fun!"

"Begin!"

Vaike immediately charged at me with his axe in hand, swinging the mighty weapon down on me. Just a fraction before it landed, I stepped out of the way, putting my knee into his gut before spinning around and giving him a solid left handed backhand punch, sending him straight to the ground. I begin trying to balance my sword on my pinky finger, as if taunting him to get up and come at me again. With a grin, he launches himself at me once more, this time he was ready. With the warm up concluded, I flicked my sword up into the air with my finger and dodge all of Vaike's incoming strikes, bobbing and weaving fluidly around the steel, each hit missing my a hairsbreadth. All the spacing I needed.

My sword came back down from the air and I caught it, planting the handle end of the blade into the nape of Vaike's neck and disorienting him slightly. He made a move to back away a little. I knew this match was already over. Now how to finish it…

Got it.

 **(Cue: Find The Dragon balls from Dragon Ball)**

"I'm so glad you had your fun, Teach, but I have to put an end to this." I stabbed my sword into the ground and proceeded to take a stance on all fours. Time to make Yamcha happy. "Let's see how you stack up against this." I ran towards Vaike on hands and feet, my running resembling that of a wolf's in pursuit. With me closing the distance quickly, Vaike had rarely any time to raise his axe in defense before I pounced. And when I pounced, it was all over.

"Wolf Fang Fist!" I begun with a single kick to his face, which dazed him even more and shattered his defense. Not wasting any time, I attack him with clawed fingers and elbow jabs, and finally, I sealed the deal with a dual handed palm to his chest. He wasn't knocked out, but he would not be fighting from there on out.

"This victory goes to Eric for the East!" the announcer roared, followed by cheers all around. Ignoring all of the applause, I picked up the incapacitated fighter and slung his arm over my shoulder, carrying him out of the ring. As we entered the fighter's box above, I saw a few grinning faces, one of them being Sully's, and many scowls, one of those being Robin.

"Alright," I began. "who was stupid enough to bet on Vaike?" I got a few raised hands from the likes of Chrom, Robin, Kellam and Stahl. Sully, the only one who bet on me, I could basically see her rolling in money as she cackled in joy looking at her winnings. Before she could say anything, I took a few of the gold coins out of her winnings. Which caused her to glare daggers at me. "Hey, I told you I expected five percent of the cut. Six out of 120 coins is not even a dent."

I pointed down towards the arena. "Besides, your bout is up next. You have bigger things to worry about."

"In the East corner, we have the fiery tempered crimson cavalier versus the swift sickle of lightning-fast death from the West! I need Lon'qu and Sully!" Following the announcer's call, Sully came through the East gate on her horse, while Lon'qu entered the ring through the West, Killing Edge in hand. The steel weapon was ground against the stone floor, as if itching to taste blood and victory.

The call to fight was made, and each warrior charged head on to meet their opponent. Lon'qu was at a disadvantage right out the gate, as Sully had higher ground. Despite this, and being put on the defensive, Lon'qu did not waver. My thoughts on the battle changed when I witnessed that Sully had been backing him up into a corner near the tail end of the match. Finally, Sully had his back against the wall, unable to escape. Oddly enough, he didn't look like he was ready to give up.

He was going to demount her.

"Sully, back away now!" I yelled, but it was too late before Sully made her strike, her lance embedding itself in the wall behind Lon'qu. Evading the attack, Lon'qu leaped off the wall and onto the spear, using it as a platform to jump off of so he could land a solid kick to Sully's face, demounting her and knocking her to the ground. By the moment she turned to get up, she felt steel against her neck, Lon'qu's blade. "Give up."

"Damn," she cursed. "I… I yield."

Damn it. Sully lost her match. And it was only going to get worse from there, it seems. While Chrom won his match against Mila, Robin lost against Marth, leaving our chances of winning the tourney being fifty-fifty. Sorta risky now, but we couldn't stop, it was all or nothing.

"We are finally moving into the semifinal rounds of the Ferox Tournament of Power!" the announcer yelled. "We will be back after a short break to allow the fighters to rest, recover, and be at their best!"

* * *

The fighter's box soon emptied out quickly, Flavia, the Shepherds and I making our way into the training room. I rolled out my neck to loosen it up, hearing a satisfying series of cracks and pops. The Shepherds sat around the training room, figuratively scratching their heads at what was going to be done next. As it stood, Chrom and I were the only ones left in the tournament for the East side, while Lon'qu and Marth represented the West still.

To be honest, as much as I was disappointed that Sully lost her spot in the semifinals, I was excited for my upcoming fight against Lon'qu three times over. He was the type who didn't fuck around when it came to combat, so he might actually give me a challenge.

"I'm a little concerned," Flavia began, cutting the silence in the room. "Eric, you're up against Lon'qu, the West Khan's five time champion. Do you think you're up to the task?"

"Oh please," I replied with a shake of the head. "I still reign undefeated in combat. There isn't a single man the West has that can take me down."

"I think I can fix that."

An unfamiliar voice makes itself known to the Shepherds, belonging to a myrmidon of Chon'sinese origin. He wore a navy blue coat with short sleeves ending with fur, and brown leather boots adorning equal amounts of fur. He wore white baggy pants that were tugged into his boot leg and he held a Killing Edge in his hand undrawn. The gynophobic killer of Regna Ferox, Lon'qu.

"Speak of the devil," I grinned a little unhealthily. "I was just talking about you. Considering your battle with Sully, you may actually cause me to use my sword today!"

"You may want to watch your tongue," he replied curtly, a slight hint of anger behind his tone. "You may get what you ask for, with interest."

"If by that, you mean I get an actual challenge, then I'll take whatever's coming."

Lon'qu's eyes looked over my frame, followed by a scowl. "Don't take me lightly. If what you showed out in the arena was anything worth analysis, then my victory is guaranteed."

My joking behaviour diminished into a more serious one, my expression mirroring it. "Look, it seems to me you don't know what holding back looks like. So just so you're able to recognize it, I will actually go seriously against you."

"Or we could make a wager," Lon'qu began, "to make sure you work at your peak."

"I'm listening."

"Two enter the ring, one leaves." That's all it took for the room to drop a noticeable amount in temperature.

"A death match, hmm?" I wondered aloud, many protests from the Shepherds sounding behind me.

"You aren't afraid, are you?"

I ground my teeth against each other. "No."

"Then it's a deal?"

He held out his hand for me to shake, sealing the deal. And I took it. "Deal."

"See you in the ring." With nary a word more exchanged between him and I, he left.

Meanwhile, I was getting chewed out by some of the Shepherds telling me what I did was a stupid idea. "Eric, are you insane?!" Cordelia began. "All it takes is one slip up and you die!"

Chrom stood up. "She's right, Eric! We just need to win to get our alliance, there isn't any need to-"

"Heheheheh hahahaha…" My eerie laughter made nearly everyone's blood run cold. Chrom and Cordelia instinctively took a step back away from me, not knowing how to respond to that. "This tournament may be a wincon for the alliance to you, Chrom…" I turned my head to look at him through the peripherals of my mask, a manic grin plastered on my face. "But to me, it's an opportunity to get my blood pumping. I haven't had a good fight in years, I fucking need this!"

I shook my head. What the hell was that? I'm an addict to combat, yeah, but this? Oh, God, I'm becoming Kenpachi. "Sorry about that, guys," I said, causing everyone save for Flavia to comically fall over and face fault into the ground. "Ha ha, same old Eric."

* * *

"And we're back with the Feroxi Tournament of Power! Done in with the small fry, we now have the top four fighters from both ends, and it's sure to be exciting, ground-shaking battles from here on out!" The familiar droning sound of thousands cheering followed the MC's words, no doubt that the excitement electrified the air. "We've got the World Warrior versus Ferox's Baron of Blades! Give me Eric! Give me Lon'qu!" From the moment our names were called, we left our places in our respective gates, making our way to the center of the ring, neither person's eyes leaving the frame of the other. The crowd only seemed to get louder and louder until our fight took place, making me wonder how none of their throats were shot yet.

"I didn't expect the crowd to get so riled up," I said absentmindedly. "I mean it's just a fight."

"Well, it's not every day someone accepts a challenge from the Tournament of Power's top fighter," Lon'qu jabbed with a ghost of a grin on his face.

I huffed out a laugh. "If I remember correctly, I'M the one who accepted YOUR challenge. Come on, get it together, dude."

"Wow," he sighed. "Basilio was not kidding about that ego. I owe him an apology. Still, it's in your best interest not to underestimate me."

"Ooh, there's the fire I was looking for, let's get on with this," I urged. "I'll show you that that ego… is more than just words."

"FIGHT!"

Both Lon'qu and I crouched low, our hands on the hilt of our swords, waiting for the other to make their move. Circling each other in silence, getting ready to let fly at a moment's notice. After a few brief moments, I decided to make the first attack, performing a quick draw faster than the eye could track. Lon'qu was no slouch either, reacting in perfect timing to my first strike. Pushing his blade off of mine, I increase the pressure, slashing at his sword to take away his defense. Lon'qu didn't give in, as he used this momentum from my attack to follow through with another one of his own, bringing his sword down on my form. I didn't allow him any ground, I blocked his incoming overhead hack and deflected it to the side, moving him along with it and taking me out of harm's way. He turned to face me once more, bringing his blade in alignment with his eyes in a basic myrmidon stance.

With a grin, I spun my blade deftly before pressuring him yet again. Sparks flew all around the battlefield, with neither beast letting up. Lon'qu and I matched each other blow for blow, neither even getting struck yet at this point. Seeing that he was open on his left, I thrust my sword at him with blistering speed. It was not enough, however, as Lon'qu ducked beneath my blade and threw me over his shoulder by my arm. I was mere inches away from death, moving my head just enough to evade his Killing Edge from impaling my face. Not one to waste even a moment's window, I locked my legs around his arm and upper body and threw him to gain some distance, rolling back and popping up quickly. But by the time I had recovered, Lon'qu was already inches away from me, blade incoming for attack.

"I told you… not to underestimate me!" After his cutting remark, he followed with an attack equally sharp. Half a turning step backwards with my right leg allowed me to avoid a fatal blow, though it didn't allow me to avoid him slicing my mask in two, along with leaving a thin line of red running diagonally across my face, running along the bridge of my nose. My face was exposed, revealing my angular features and a beige bandanna around my forehead.

"Interesting…" I laughed. "Frankly, I'm impressed, Lon'qu. Not only can you keep up with me toe-to-toe, but you even managed to scratch me."

I gave him a really dark grin. "Now I think we're through with the warm up." I jumped onto a post on the border of the arena, sitting down and lifting my hakama pants up my leg. Wrapped around the shins were training weights, 150 pounds per leg.

"Are those… leg weights?" Chrom asked in confusion. "What does he plan to do with those?"

"He's getting serious," Flavia stated. "He sees Lon'qu as an actual challenge. Now the gloves-or I guess weights-come off."

"Ahhh… much better," I sighed after removing the weights from my legs. "Now moving around will be a breeze."

"Come on, Eric," Lon'qu chided. "Do you honestly expect to defeat me simply by letting go a couple of pounds?"

"I wouldn't recommend underestimating it, Lon Lon. Though what I DO advise…" I began as I dropped the weights, letting them fall to the ground. "...don't blink or you'll miss it."

Letting the weights smash to the ground in a loud boom, I leaped off of my perch, landing behind Lon'qu as silent as the night. My opponent could only stand there in shock as I pummeled him, punching him around every time I sped past him. He couldn't even react to the first punch before I landed the second. After a few of them, I surrounded him with afterimages of me zooming all around him, faster than even the trained I could see.

"What's the matter, Lon'qu? Am I moving too slow for you?" I taunted, the crowd cheering me on for my sudden change in the tide of battle. "Just say so. I could move a little faster if you'd like."

"Don't you mock me!" the Chon'sinese-born roared. Yet as angry as he was, he couldn't retaliate. He didn't know where to even begin to strike. He was too shocked to even take a step. That is, until I clapped my free hand on his right shoulder.

"No… you're not the one…" I eerily whispered to him. Lon'qu turned around just long enough to be slashed from his left hip to his right shoulder. It wasn't a fatal wound, nor would it kill any time soon, but it would definitely bleed enough to slow any further momentum for him. "...you're weak, just like all the others."

 **(Soundtrack: Sky Lagoon(X's intro) from Megaman X4, metal version)**

I backflipped away from him, finally seeing the fear in his eyes he had for me. "Come on, Lon'qu. You were talking all that good shit a second ago." Reaching into my back pocket, I pull out my Astral Tome, run through a couple of incantations and slam my hands down, the floor around me becomes decorated in shining runes of the most mesmerizing gold. In a flash of light, where there used to be only one of me, now stood seven. "Is that all? How disappointing. If you won't make a move…"

"THEN I WILL!" All seven of me shouted. We dashed at him with blinding speed, the first to get to Lon'qu kicked him up into the air. Step one. Without missing a beat, the second one jumped and gave him a backflipping kick to send him even higher. The remaining clones moved as if they were dancing in the air, using each other and tossing each other as momentum, to keep Lon'qu airborne, but once each of the got their hit in, they disappeared, leaving the swordsman all alone in the air.

"Where is Eric?" I heard Cordelia ask, to which I responded to with "And for the finish!" as I ran up the side of the wall. When I got to the top, I jumped off with all of my might in a beautiful arc before dive bombing towards the airborne swordsman.

"One knuckle sandwich, served up hot!" I yelled before punching into the ground with so much force, it cracked the stone beneath him. Dead, no, but he certainly wouldn't be up and about for the next week. At least. Making it to the ground, I did a roll to ease my landing, out of concern for my knees.

Amidst the crowd's roaring applause, I looked at Lon'qu, not with pity or disappointment. But with respect. Sword to sword, he matched me no doubt. Making me resort to my speed and magic was something very few could bring me to do. So, with a smile gracing my features, I bowed towards him before leaving through my own gate, decorated with victory and securing my spot in the finals. We may have our alliance yet.

* * *

 **G** **oodralisk: Ugh, I find rewrites tedious. Well, when I have to do them, anyway.**

 **Deadpool: I love rewrites! Especially when I can make fun of you doing it!**

 **Goodralisk: You do realize it's the same storyline, right?**

 **Deadpool: That's what makes it all the better! I get to make fun of your work twice! Ahh… it's like falling in love all over again.**

 **Goodralisk: Right… Anyway hope you guys enjoyed. Goodralisk out.**


	5. Instigation of War

**Deadpool: I see you changed the fight up a little bit between you and Lon'qu. Better that way, less weeby that way.**

 **Goodralisk: ...do you not have literally ANYTHING ELSE better to do?**

 **Deadpool: Well, considering that you really need my help to make this story less weeby… no.**

 **Goodralisk: Fuck off. Anyway, did you bring my meds? I can't take this.**

 **Deadpool: Yeah, yeah, here you go. Those should combat your cold and sinus infection for a bit. Meanwhile, I'll lead the story in.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own any medias shown in this story.**

* * *

"Well, guess that means I'm in the finals," I chuckled lightly, ignoring the now dropped jaws of the Shepherds as I entered the fighter's box. The only one who hadn't had been Chrom, instead he had given me a competitive stare. "I do hope that you win your match and make it to the finals. It'll give me a proper chance to fight you and win the tournament."

Chrom gave me a grin to match his stare. "Careful now, else you'll be biting off more than you can chew. But you're right, alliance or not, we can't just leave the tournament unfinished."

Once he was called down, Chrom entered the ring with his hand on Falchion. From down the straight line of sight, he saw Marth enter through the opposite gate, the expression on the latter's face ever so emotionless as always. Nonetheless, he was ready for combat as he drew Falchion from its sheath and twirled it a bit before holding out in front of him, angled upwards. Marth followed suit and took his stance, doing the same action. The blade shone in the light peering from above, confirming the prince's earlier theory.

Marth had his sword. "Where did you get that?!" Chrom asked, wanting answers. But despite the forward approach, Marth stood silent, ignoring the prince's questioning.

"There's no way…" Before the match even officially began, Chrom jumped the gun and made the first move. He took a few steps before jumping in the air several feet, stopping in mid-air, then barrels through the air towards Marth, clashing with one another as he brought his sword down. Because fuck physics. Marth pushes Chrom off and they both engage in a flurry of slashes and swings, fighting with similar sword-fighting styles. Neither giving up any ground, they seemed to be evenly matched. Chrom side-steps a powerful overhead slice from Marth, his techniques and speed a little choppier than usual. I could tell it was because he was distracted, focusing more on what was going on with the whole blade thing.

"Tell me, where'd you learn to fight like that?" he asked Marth as their blades clashed once more.

Again, Chrom's question was met with more silence. Marth just pushed him off to gain some distance, skidding to a stop several feet away. They spun their swords expertly and lunged at each other, steel meeting steel and letting sparks fly. Chrom turned to see the silent swordsman hurtling through the air similar to what he did earlier. What is with people in Fire Emblem and giving the finger to gravity and physics?

"My father!" he grunted as he slashed and missed Chrom. Marth pointed his sword at him, as if taunting him to advance. "Who is your father?" Chrom asked.

"I've said enough for one day, sir."

"Hmph, so two words is your limit?" Chrom joked a little. "You definitely are a man of few words. All the same, I represent the East-Khan and the interests of Ylisse. I will not fall to you."

"Heh, never expected such youthful arrogance..." the masked swordsman laughed to himself.

"Besides, you know who it is who made it to the finals before me." Chrome took a brief glance up in my direction before pointing his blade at Marth. "I refuse to come up short."

Chrom dashed at him, hands gripped powerfully on his sword. Marth predicted his approach and as soon as his opponent's sword met his own, Marth slipped to the side and spun to deliver a blow to Chrom's side. Seeing this, Chrom blocks it, pushes Marth off and delivers a flurry of slashes of his own. Blocking them all expertly and swiftly, Marth failed to see Chrom's foot sweep him from underneath, bringing him to the ground. He rolled away from Chrom as he prepared an axe kick, lunging to attack in retaliation. The blue-haired prince didn't even see it, just reacted. Chrom dodged it, tripped Marth and held his blade to his opponent's neck. He won. We won.

But it wasn't over. The finals were Chrom and I.

"We have a winner for the second semifinal fight of the tournament, Chrome of Ylisse," the ref started as Marth left. "The tournament is near a close and there are only two warriors left!" The announcer turned to face all directions of the audience. "And since both warriors represent the East, the East side wins the Tournament of Power!"

The Shepherds, Flavia, and half the arena cheers for their side's victory. "However, we still have the two best warriors here! These two titans have fought their way up to the top, who agrees to have the tournament end with only one winner?!" All cheer for the match everyone was waiting for.

"Finally, I've been waiting for this," I said, not even thinking of walking through the gate and I just jump down to where Chrom was, making a small depression in the ground I landed on. "Don't hold back for even a second, Chrom," I told him, throwing my cloak of to the side. "I promise that I will do the same."

"Well, we are past the business portion of our mission," Chrom grinned, taking his stance again. "Wouldn't hurt to enjoy ourselves."

"Aaaaaannnnndd….Let the battle begin!"

 **(Recommended soundtrack: Namek Theme from DBZ Budokai)**

I draw my sword and take a one-legged stance with my sword held horizontally in the air. "COME AT ME, BRO!" I urged him, a grin plastered on my face which finally got Chrom to make his move. He runs towards me and goes for a thrust as I step forward, ready to meet his force. His thrust was deflected fluidly with my sword, the force of the blow was strong enough to send gusts and shockwaves outward from our attack.

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed, genuinely excited. "Lon'qu, do you feel that?!" The swordsman above just growled.

Focusing on Chrom again, we go into a frenzy of sword slashes and blocks, his blade matching mine blow for blow. I stabbed to his left, he blocks it with a vertical blade and knocks my blade away from him, but not out of my hands. He followed up with a horizontal slash to my left that I barely manage to defend. Gaining some distance away from Chrom, I jump in the air, bulldozing through as I bring my blade down on his. Cool, I can give the finger to physics too.

I rebound off of his blade to follow up with a stomp, though he blocked it with his blade too, pushing me off. I recovered well and launched from my spot, going in to hit him. Readying his guard, he slashes me, only for my figure to pass through him and his strike, disappearing into nothing.

"An afterimage," he cursed before I used the opening to actually attack, sending an elbow into Chrom's jaw. I struck many vulnerable points in my onslaught, hitting his chest, gut, neck, jaw, head and ribs. Ending my attack with a kick, I swung the offending limb at Chrom's head.

However, it never connected. "You'll have to do better than that!" He caught my leg and spun it, causing me to fall and roll to the ground and pop up from the ground, immediately having to block an overhead strike from Chrom. I slipped to the side, but knowing I would do that, he spun in the opposite direction and made a slash that I could barely dodge, let alone defend against. He ended up slicing a piece of my hair instead.

I finally began to pull out my Astral Tome once I'm at a healthy distance, Chrom actually managed to push me into such a corner. "This fight is everything I've dreamed of," I cackled as my hand becomes enshrouded by runes. I lift my hand to summon a storm of leaves, each of them sharp as blades themselves. With a wave of my hand, the blizzard of leaves moved to swarm the prince. What I didn't expect was for him to raise his sword, not to defend himself, but to attack. His blade was suddenly glowing with divine blue light, focusing to the tip of Falchion's blade.

With a shout of effort, he brought the weapon down right before the leaves hit him, and everything in his path up to the arena border was bulldozed by a strong beam of focused energy. Once the light dimmed down, it revealed a large trench in its wake, mere inches away from where I was. My eyes were widened in shock, briefly unable to process the sheer power of his attack.

"I see. It will definitely take more than that." I jump up on the arena border, my grin replaced with a slight grimace. "This will end it! 500 Comet Lightshow!" A legion of flaming orbs appear and surround the arena with Chrom being the focal point, giving me a Kingdom Hearts déjà vu moment. They fell towards Chrom one by one, but they went extremely quickly so it was still a challenge to get past them. Chrom hit the comets as they fell, barely having enough time to see them. After about two minutes of constantly deflecting, he got all of them, annoying me further. I run down the wall with blinding speed, not allowing Chrom to recover at all.

I inflict a cut on his arm straight across his brand, but he tripped me and slammed me into the ground with the pommel of his blade. I roll away from another stab, and clash with him once more. "I can feel you slipping. Your moves are growing more sporadic," he says to me. I growl an irritated snarl, refusing on let him defeat me. A pulse of adrenaline grants Chrom with the strength to push my blade off of his, and before I recover, Chrom kicks me into the wall of the arena.

I felt some warm and thick dripping down the side of my face, staining the right side of my vision red, my head was bleeding. It slowly became colder as the blood from my head seeped from the injury. But I couldn't let him win. I rushed to get within his reach, letting him attack. A hairsbreadth from hitting me, I smirk, having finally broken through his defense again, kicking him upwards. I jumped up with the blue haired prince, position right beneath him in midair. "I've grown tired of these games, Chrom. Enjoy your second place!"

I swing my left leg around and kick him in the torso, folding his body around that limb. A grunt of pain escaped his mouth, but it wasn't enough. I swing my right hand to hit him again, following with a left handed punch into his gut, sending him further down to the ground. I followed his form as we fell to the ground, spinning my body for the final hit. I kick him into the ground with earth splitting force, finishing the barrage.

I jumped off of the prince, barrelling away from the prince getting vision started to blur from the cranial blood loss. However, Chrom wasn't any better off than I was. He had many internal injuries from me, and was bruised quite a lot. "How about one last attack, Eric? I don't think either one of us can continue past that," he suggested.

We both took our swords and sprinted towards the other. The arena was silent as Chrom and I both passed each other and stood still like in those samurai movies. Everyone was wondering who would fall first.

The answer was given when I felt a torrent spray from my body, a line of red going from my left hip to my right shoulder. "Son of a… bitch. I...missed..."

"You….fool." I looked back briefly to see blood spraying from his chest, Chrom falling to the ground as well. "We...both lost…"

 **(End soundtrack)**

* * *

I opened my eyes to see myself in a Feroxi hospital room, a room built in stone brick, draped with curtains blocking the window. I looked around, surveying my surroundings. I winced in pain once I turned a certain way, instinctively placing a hand on my body. That's when I realized I was wrapped in bandages on my entire torso….and in pain. Lots of it. After immediately realizing my condition, I could only think of one thing. "Damn it..." I muttered, gripping the bed sheets in anger. "...this can't be true…"

The door to my room opened up, and Cordelia entered. "How do you keep on finding me?" I asked with a joking tone. I didn't want her to catch onto my frustration.

"I just go to the nearest infirmary," She answered as straight-faced as she could, but couldn't help but laugh a little. "Whenever a fight ends, you're almost guaranteed to be there."

"Fair point," I summed up, swinging my legs over to plant them on the ground. "I can't say I don't enjoy the company. Better than having you eavesdrop," I finish as a laugh escapes my mouth.

A blush of embarrassment creeps onto Cordelia's face, making her face only a few shades lighter than her hair. "Oh… you knew about that?"

"You aren't the best spy, Cherry."

"Well, I could have interrupted but you were telling such an interesting story," she retorted. "That night also reminds me…"

'Shit,' I mentally cursed.

"What happened? Why did you get all depressed when your mother was mentioned?"

I sighed. I couldn't dodge that question forever. "You still have your parents, right?"

Cordelia narrowed her brow in confusion for a few seconds before her eyes widened in realization. Her hands moved over her mouth to prevent the gasp that nearly escaped her lips. "Oh, Naga… Eric, I'm so sorry, I-"

"It's fine." I waved a hand to dismiss her apology, still trying to avoid her gaze. "They'll rest easy one day. I'll make sure of it. Where's Chrom?"

"I didn't check on him yet," she answered.

This was definitely out of her character. "Really? I thought you of all people would've checked to see how the captain's doing."

"Well, the healer told me that he hadn't woken up yet, and so I wasn't allowed to see him. Afterwards, I came to your room to see if you were fine, and no one was there to oversee your recovery." I nod in understanding, dismissing her out of character moment. She hands me my travel pack, a contagious smile on her face that makes me give a genuine one of mine.

"Thanks." I rummage through my pack and take out two cheese-filled buns wrapped in paper. "Want one?"

"Thank you." She takes it and takes a bite.

"Where're the others?"

"Around the various areas, doing their own thing as they wait for you to recover." She looked over to her left. "Some of them had actually checked on you earlier, though."

I pull out my shirt I had worn when I fought Chrom and the cloak I removed. The cut along the front portion of the piece of clothing was completely mended back, and the cloak was washed of any dirt it had built from when I last wore it. "You took care of my clothes again? You're honestly too much, Cherry. I know you'll make a certain man very happy and very lucky one day."

Another blush crept on the pegasus rider's face, this one stronger than the last. "You… really think so?"

"Absolutely. Thanks again, Cherry." I took up my pack, put on my shirt and gear, and stood up, albeit shakily. "Where are you going?" she asked me.

"To check on Chrom, then to talk to Frederick about some possible lance training."

"But you _just_ recovered from a fight!" Ignoring her, I took up Eternity off of the bedside table and walked to the door. "I'm fine. If I can walk, then there's no need to be sitting around."

I walk down the hallway to Chrom's room. There was a healer standing by his door, she turned her head in my direction. "Sir, the patient needs to recover. He can't be bother-"

"The hell he can't!" I interrupted, entering the room anyway and closing the door behind me. Chrom was sitting in his bed, awake. He didn't have his shirt on, his chest instead wrapped in bandages from the wound I inflicted. "Hey, Chrom."

"Hey."

I scratch the back of my head. "I guess we both got caught up in the match, huh?"

"Yeah. How're you?"

"A little bit of pain, but other than that, I'm go-"

"Captain, you're awake!" Sumia shouted, swinging the door open and knocking me into the wall nearby.

"Okay, scratch that," I hoarsely said as I comically and slowly slide down the wall, Lissa, Cordelia, Robin, and Frederick entering after her. 'A power hidden by her clumsy façade. Very interesting indeed.'

"Oh Captain! I—I mean, we were so-" She was cut off by her usual tripping. And landing face-first. Ouch.

'Then again….' I sweatdropped as I picked myself off of the ground.

"Sumia, you really need to get new boots," Chrom said. I mentally and almost physically facepalmed. No man could _possibly_ be that dense.

"Are you okay, Captain?" she worriedly asked.

"Not my best condition, but good enough." He moves his legs unto the floor and sat up. "I take it you won the tournament, Eric?"

"Actually, milord, both of you defeated each other. It was a double knockout," Frederick confirmed. "However, the point is, we've gained our alliance with Ferox. Khan Flavia wants to see you in the arena soon."

"Alright then, I better get going." The lord stood up, put on his shirt and gear and slowly walked to the arena alongside everyone else.

Lissa, Robin, Freddy, Chrom and I meet up with Flavia in the arena, a suddenly upbeat smile plastered upon her face. "That was an amazing tournament!" she beamed. "You have my respect, along with your alliance. I will provide Ylisse with the soldiers she needs."

Chrom's face lit up. "Thank you, Flavia."

"I should thank you! It's been awhile since I've held full power! Tonight, we celebrate! I hope you can hold your liquor, Eric."

"Hell no! I'm never drinking with you again! You made me drink Feroxi mead when I was only 14! I lost 2½ kg throwing up because of you! I'll pass."

"Oh, you're no fun," Flavia pouted. She walked out of the empty arena at a brisk pace, a hop of elation in her step.

"Bah! Any excuse for a party and Flavia jumps on it!" a gruff voice said.

Everyone turned to the voice to see a dark tanned giant of a man. He had a goatee and wore an eyepatch over his left eye and was bald. He wore shoulder armor and gauntlets on each arm and a brass neck brace, along with an armoured belt. Once again, armor in all the non-vital places. Gladiator-types irritate me because of that. This was the man known as Basilio.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" the blunette asked.

"I'm the West-Khan you so rudely removed from power!"

"How's it going, old man?" I added.

"Eric, you're so lucky I'm not as spry as I used to be," he grumbled. "You did well, kid. I knew that once you were representing the East, I was screwed."

"If I were representing the West, Chrom or I would've been probably been dead," I joked, the smile on my face dropping at the mention of Chrom's name.

He turned to Chrom. "Still, boy, you're handy with a sword. I thought for sure I had the better man," Basilio mused.

Chrom stepped in. "You mean Marth? What do you know of him?"

Basilio scoffed. "That 'Marth' just some sellsword with delusions of grandeur. All I know is that he turned up one eve and beat my old champion, Lon'qu."

Everyone turned to me. "Didn't you beat him too, Eric?" Robin questioned.

"Ehhh, it was a narrow win."

"Bullshit!" the West-Khan yelled. "You beat him practically unscathed!"

I waved my hand. "Details, details."

"Anyway, I commend you for your win and we'd be honoured to assist you in the upcoming war with Plegia. In fact, I have a present for you." He turned towards the gate. "Come on out!"

Around the corner came Lon'qu, bandaged on his arms, his neck, his chest and had a bandage patch on his face. And that's only what was visible.

"This is Lon'qu, my former champion. Not much for talking, mind you, but he's peerless with a sword. As good as Marth in my mind." He scratched his head. "To be honest, I can't figure out how Marth bested him so quickly."

"Marth beat him? But he looks so big and strong…" Lissa approaches Lon'qu.

"Away, woman!" the swordsman shouted, raising his arms to defend himself.

"Hey! Wh-what did I say?!" she asked, startled at his reaction.

"Ba ha ha! Let's just say that ladies tend to put Lon'qu on edge," Basilio barked. I forgot he was gynophobic. "Nonetheless, he is capable. Perhaps he even has the makings of a khan. Consider him West Ferox's contribution to the Ylissean cause."

"You're certain about this?"

"Yes, yes. He's your man now."

"And Lon'qu? You have no objections?"

"He gives orders. I stab people. I think our roles are clear." No sooner than when he finished that sentence, he did a double take, fixing his gaze onto me. I swore as soon as he saw me, I could see the anger in his eyes. Like an angry bull ready to bulldoze its target. "YOU!" He rushed at me, intent to pummel me with his fists. "How could you shame me like this?!" he shouted between attempted punches. 'Attempted' being the operative word as I dodged them all. Piccolo would be proud. "Death match means the loser dies! Am I not good enough for you to kill?! Answer me!"

He tries to kick me and I catch his foot, flip him and grab his collar. "Listen to me, and listen well," I started sternly. "You should be lucky I allowed you to live, for any one of my actions could've ended you if I wanted to. I spared you because it would be a waste to discard such skill with the potential to improve. If you had any brains left after that beating I gave you, you'd be trying to stay alive!" I dropped him, and started to walk away. "Take this second chance to train. Your revenge, however, won't come easy, you'll have to work for it," I said to him with my back turned. "I understand your rage, however, Lon'qu. You're not the only one who has a score to settle," I finished with a little bit of frustration as I turned around the corner of the gate, that last part directed to Chrom.

By now, it was already dark, and beating the shit out of some of the country's best warriors will tire a man. I found Flavia and turns out she had arranged for the Shepherds to stay the night before we left. The rooms had one window, and weren't too luxurious, but it certainly beats whatever nature had to offer. Jumping into the bed, I passed out and slept like I hadn't slept in days.

* * *

The next morning, we wasted no time in making our way to Ylisse, what with getting our alliance finally and whatnot. We had left Ferox early, but it still took us a few hours to reach the border. At least we had reached the lovely greenery and warm welcoming sunshine that was the nation of Ylisse. "Hey, Freddy K."

"I would appreciate it if you didn't call me that," he replied.

"I was wondering if when we get back to Ylisse, you could train in using the lance."

"I accept. On one condition."

"Not if it's another 'Chrom Wants You!' morale-boosting campaign, because I've heard that to this day Vaike still has nightmares about it."

"No, nothing of the sort." His voice then dropped to a whisper. "It's Lady Lissa. She's been trying to get me to 'loosen up' in her words."

I scratched my head. "And your point is…?"

"Her methods are insane! I humbly request that you help me prevent her from… doing anything to me."

"You know what," I began. "I got you, Fred."

* * *

"That Marth person is so dark and mysterious…" Lissa trails off. **(Goodralisk gags)**

"Seems like Marth's got one fan," Robin teased.

"Well, come on. I mean, he IS sort of dreamy, isn't he?" **(Goodralisk throws up for 10 min. straight)**

"And YOU'RE sort of dreaming!" Chrom yells.

"Lighten up, Big Brother, I was kidding."

I took a ball of cloth, eight fuzzy plant stalks, and a long string. "Watch and learn, Frederick."

I climb into a nearby tree, fix it all together and drop it down in front of Lissa's face. "SP-SP-SPIDER!" She swats at it wildly and ends up falling backwards.

"Hahahahaha! Ahahaha! The Prankster King shall never be dethroned!" I laughed.

I laughed so hard that I fell out of the tree. In pain, but still laughing. "Ooh, I'm going to get you, Eric!" Lissa yelled.

"I never knew Eric had a prankster side to him," Robin said as I got up.

"He's done it now," Chrom groaned. "Whenever Lissa goes on one of her vengeance pranks, she goes overboard. And when that happens…"

"He's finished, isn't he?" the tactician sweatdropped.

"Exactly." Most of the Shepherds shared a chuckle as Lissa chased me. She may be wearing boots, but may the gods be damned if she wasn't quick.

I ran to Frederick. "See, now she'll focus on pranking me rather than torturing you." I started to comically sprint as fast as I could, Lissa not too far behind trying to hit me with her healing staff. Ironic.

After an agonizing two-week travel with Lissa's constant pranking consisting of pitfalls, water buckets and rope snares, we'd finally got back to Ylisse. Chrom, Fred, Lissa, Robin, and I went to Emmeryn to report of the newly forged alliance with Ferox.

"The expedition was successful, Emm," Chrom said.

She smiled. "That's great. I knew sending you was the right choice."

"You should see Ferox's warriors! Perhaps now our people will be safe from—"

"Your Grace! Milord!" That voice belonged to Phila, who had rushed into the main hall, pant slightly. "Forgive me, but I bring dire news!"

"Phila! Slow down, please! What's happened?" the exalt asked.

"Plegian soldiers have been sighted inside our southwest border! They attacked a village in Themis and abducted the duke's daughter."

As soon as I heard that, I was livid.

"What?!" Chrom snarled.

Lissa adopted a look of horror. "They couldn't have… they took Maribelle!"

"There's more: King Gangrel of Plegia claims Lady Maribelle invaded HIS country. He demands we pay reparations for this so called insult," Phila continued.

"If we give him what he wants, we lose. Our last conflict nearly ruined the halidom. It left Ylisseans homeless and starving." Emmeryn sighed deeply, a look of regret written on her face. "I will offer parley with King Gangrel."

"You can't be serious," the prince imparted. "The Mad King has been trying to provoke war with Ylisse at every step! He won't stop until he drags this whole continent to hell with him!"

"Peace, Chrom. We must keep our wits about us."

"We should put a sword in his gut and be done with it! He won't respond to negotiation, I know it! He just wants every last Ylissean dead!"

"THAT FUCKING BASTARD!" I yell as I punch and partly smash a nearby wall. A few breaths later, I remove my fist from the implant I just put into the wall, trying to calm myself down. Gathering what little composure I had left, I apologized to the exalt, then proceeded to leave.

"Where're you going?" Lissa asked.

"I'm going to rescue Maribelle from that son of a bitch," I replied with subdued anger. "Then I'm going to decorate the mountain path with his blood and bones!"

Protesting against my choice of action, Robin, Frederick, and Lissa tried to restrain me. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Eric, you can't do that! We mustn't do anything rash!" Robin said, holding my left arm.

"Get off of me! Let me go!"

"If you go", Frederick started, "she'll be killed for sure!" For a moment, I stopped struggling to listen.

"Think about it," Robin continued. "If Gangrel doesn't see the exalt, nor the Fire Emblem, they'll kill her on the spot and go on with their lives." I sighed in defeat. They were right about that, he would just get rid of his bargaining chip if his offer wasn't on the table. I had to give up, they let go once I fully loosened up.

"Fine. I won't go to the border. You'll know where to find me if you need me."

I get to the training grounds, and wanting to practice with the lance and to vent out some pent-up rage, I take an iron lance off of one of the shelves and walk to one of the training posts. I use it more like a bo staff, spinning and twirling it wildly as I hit the post with power behind every strike. It angered me so much that Gangrel would do this, even more so that I couldn't do anything about it. Sure, I've played the game before enough times to know how everything goes. Still, he's done far more shit that I just couldn't forgive him for, and this definitely added to that list. "It won't bode well for you to use such a technique with a lance." My train of thought suddenly came to a halt. I crane my head to see Frederick, wielding a lance of his own.

"It worked with me so far."

"And how often do you use a lance?" he inquired.

"Fair enough. Look, I want to be more versatile with weaponry, starting with the spear, but I don't want to sacrifice my style," I explained. "I'm more suited for agility and precision, not power."

The great knight nodded. "Ah, I see. Then what you need is this." Frederick goes to the weapons' rack and takes a short spear, handing it to me. It was roughly the size of a broomstick, so it was long enough to be considered a spear, but not too large as to hinder my agility in combat. One-third of its length was the leaf-shaped dual-sided tip, enabling for piercing and cutting.

"First, you're going to do what I call 'shadow fencing'. You are going to do one hundred repetitions of a piercing motion, then one hundred for slashing. And lastly, you and I will spar."

"Sounds good." I take the weapon in hand and face the dummy in front of me. Hopping on my feet, I stab the figure dead center, working to repeat that motion over and over. After twenty reps of the piercing motion, Frederick interrupts me. "Your form and breathing are wrong. Lower your center of gravity, step forward into your strike, and exhale on contact. Again!"

Continuing with the advice Frederick gave me, I managed to finally get a feel for the weapon over time. Once I finished both, I took a small wooden spear and a shield. Frederick did the same. "If you can get your weapon to my neck, you win. Understood?" I nod.

We both crouched and hid behind our shields. I attacked first, but my lance bounces off of Frederick's shield. I back away to analyse my next move, but he essentially leaps towards me, making me question how someone could be so fast weighing so much. Not that he himself was heavy, but for someone wearing 70 pounds of armor, he's pretty quick. He jumps and thrusts his lance at my head and I dodge. This gave me the chance to knock the spear out of his hand with my shield. Once disarmed, I pushed my shield into his own, getting him to push back.

There it is, I thought as I let up the pressure to move him the way I wanted to, placing my weapon to his neck. "Gotcha."

"Well, I have to say," the great knight began. "You certainly have an aptitude with weapons."

"Yeah," I began. "Xeldross is no joke in military training."

Frederick raised a confused brow. "Did you say Xeldross?"

I cursed myself. "I did, didn't I?" I did. Fuck. "If I'm not mistaken, that location is in the continent of Pandora," he added, a hand on his chin in thought.

Sweating a little bit, all I could do was glance awkwardly at Frederick as any possible response I had died in my throat. "Wait…" I closed my eyes, bracing for what was next. "Your name is Eric… but there's no way… it has to be a coincidence."

I sighed in defeat, I couldn't muster a retort for this. "No, you got it." I reached up to the cloth on my head and untied it, letting it rest in my hands that fell to their sides.

"T-That...mark. On your forehead," Frederick stuttered, which was not natural for the usually composed knight. The mark that caught his attention was a triangle of crimson with each vertex tipped with crescent moons that faced away from the shape. It was…

"The Pandorian Stamp! Visible only on the body of Pandorian royalty!" He pointed to me. "I knew it. Y-You're Eric Pandora, aren't you?!"

"Fuck it all," I lamented. "Yes."

"Milord!" he blurted out, dropping to a kneel. "Apologies for such disrespectful-"

"Ah, ah, ah, ah! Don't bother with that shit," I interrupt him. "I'm technically not even 'king' anyway. Although I have one request. Don't tell Chrom or anyone else, for that matter. I'll tell them myself at the border."

"Apologies once more, Lord Eric, but my job mandates otherwise. I am to report to and advise the royal family of Ylisse. Keeping something like this from Lord Chrome would go against my duty."

"If you do, I'll have Lissa torture you as planned," I said with no hint of doubt in my voice.

Frederick froze. I knew I had him in checkmate and he couldn't do anything. Considering his options, he had to concede. "Fine, then. But either you tell them tomorrow, or I will."

"Thank you."

* * *

 **Well, I think that will be all. I hate English. And by English, I mean my teacher.**

 **Deadpool: I could kill him if you want.**

 **Goodralisk: You're a collection of pixels on a screen right now, there's no way you could.**

 **Deadpool: Get Ryan Reynolds to do it. He played a good me.**

 **Goodralisk: Not in the budget. And also I'd get caught trying to get him to kill him.**

 **Deadpool: Well, if he doesn't die, you have more of his work to do and less writing. ...On second thought, let him give you work.**

 **Goodralisk: Gee thanks.**

 **Deadpool: It's what I do.**

 **Goodralisk: Goodralisk out.**


	6. Declaration of War

**I know it's been a while but this is the longest chapter and I have been swamped with work so the rewrite took me longer than expected but here it is, everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any medias shown.**

* * *

By the time my training finished with Frederick, night had fallen over the skies. Hopefully he would hold his tongue until tomorrow when we reach the border. After putting my headband back on and giving my thanks to Frederick, I decided to take a stroll through the courtyard, taking in the fresh air and feeling my muscles relaxing after all that training. As I turn a corner in the torchlit open path beneath the castle awning, I look down to see Chrom, Lissa and Robin. I also saw a younger boy, roughly Lissa's height, with a face that matched his childlike appearance. He wore a soft blue mage robe, and a huge wizard's hat of the same colour.

It didn't seem like they noticed I was near, but I was still within earshot to hear Chrom say to the kid "You're not going with us, Ricken."

"But, Captain! You know my skill with magic! You know I can handle myself!" the boy, now named Ricken protested.

"Be that as it may, you're not old enough. I'd rather you stay here and not die in the field. Now be good." Wow, Chrom. Great way of NOT treating him like a kid. Ricken's face contorted into one of frustration, not enjoying the fact that Chrom blew him off like he was a child. Which, he kind of is, but that was besides the point. The young mage sighed to the heavens about his current woes as I approached him.

"Tough," I began. "Chrom can be real stubborn sometimes, even for his own good."

"That's one way to put it," Ricken complained as his eyes darted to the side. "Wait, you're Eric, right? I heard of you from Maribelle."

"Ouch. Must not have been the best of images if it came from her."

The child laughed nervously. "Yeah, she didn't seem too fond of you."

"Meh, she just has a stick up her ass," I replied before seeing Ricken visibly sink. "Maribelle is important to you, isn't she?"

He adjusted his robes. "We are, or were, both from high houses. Our families were close, so she and I were best friends growing up."

"So you know how Chrom said you stay here?" I asked, receiving a nod. "Yeah, completely disregard that. I have a plan."

* * *

At the border path, the Shepherds were some distance below while the young mage and I hid in the brush on the plateau above. We could see two people, a man and a woman on a big rock below, speaking to Emmeryn, Chrom, and the rest of the Shepherds. I had a very bitter taste in my mouth when I looked at him. The man was roughly six feet tall with red, wild hair and a crown. He wore a yellow cape with a spiked fabric collar design and wore black Trickster-class attire with what looked to be maroon-coloured elf-style boots. That was the Mad King. Gangrel.

The woman, on the other hand, was white-haired and pale-skinned, almost gray with purple markings on her face and neck. She was slightly shorter than Gangrel, and she wore a black skin-tight, revealing costume that left little to the imagination. It also had a collar of feathers and she wore a crest on the back of her head, and she wore black stockings coupled with ebony heels. This was his advisor, Aversa. Or as I like to call her, the crazy sex witch of Fire Emblem.

"I'm surprised you came yourself. Usually you'd send your pets," the Mad King cackled.

"King Gangrel, I've come for the truth of this unfortunate incident between us," Emmeryn stated.

"The truth? I can give you the truth," Aversa spoke up. Not that it was intentional, but she had a sensual tone to her voice.

"Is Maribelle unharmed?" the exalt questioned.

Gangrel cocked an eyebrow. "Who? Oh yes, that little blonde brat."

He points up above him, showing Maribelle bound at the wrists by rope, with a brigand standing behind her with an axe.

"Unhand me, you ape!" the noblewoman demanded.

"Maribelle!" Lissa shouted, worried for her friend.

"This girl crossed the Plegian border without our consent. And what's more…" Aversa tapped her cheek. "She wounded the brave Plegian soldiers who sought only to escort her safely home," she lied.

"LIES! You speak nothing but lies, hag!', Maribelle yelled. "Did they not teach the meaning of the word "truth" in wretched, low-class whore school?!" Looks like you're going to need some aloe for that burn, Aversa.

"...You see? No manners at all. Such a nasty little bird simply had to be caged," Aversa said, wincing a little at that comment.

"Such a violent temper speaks to her guilt. This will call for a weighty punishment." Gangrel cups his chin, as if he was thinking. "I'm could only imagine what would happen if she said she was a spy."

"I have done nothing wrong!" Maribelle shouted. "They are the ones who invaded Ylisse. They razed an entire village! When I attempted to intervene, they took me and dragged me across the border." She moved her head to the right. "Let that poor village be my proof!"

"Nothing but local bandits. Nevertheless, I do feel sorrow for all of those deaths," Gangrel said in mock sympathy.

"Peace, Maribelle. I believe you," Emmeryn said. "King Gangrel, I request that you release her now. Surely we can negotiate without a hostage as a bargaining chip."

"Without so much as an apology? I could as easily kill her and be home for dinner, but you want parley?"

"Bastard!" Chrom growls.

"Control your dog, my dear, before he gets someone hurt," the Mad King grinned. Angered by Gangrel, Chrom gripped Falchion's hilt with white knuckles, ready to draw at a moment's notice.

"Now then, you give me the Fire Emblem, she goes to you unharmed. Simple."

Emmeryn's eyes widened. "You would ask for Ylisse's royal treasure? But why?"

"Because I know the legend!" he suddenly snapped, slamming his fist on the large boulder beside him. "The Fire Emblem is the key to having all one's wishes realized. I have desired it for years on end! Yet I never get a gift from Ylisse. Heheh…"

"The Emblem's power is meant for a single purpose, King Gangrel: to save the world and its people," she informed the Plegian noble. "Unless you have something more important?"

"I want what every Plegian wants—a grisly end for every last Ylissean!" he cackled. "What could be more noble than that?" His grin fell to a scowl. "Don't tell me you have forgotten what the last exalt did to my people? Exalt Markus of Ylisse! Your father's "crusade" across Plegia slaughtered thousands of my own!"

Emmeryn visibly shrunk at those words, disappointed in the past actions that brought across the war. "...I have never denied Ylisse's past wrongdoings," Emmeryn cringed. "Having said that, I have sworn to never repeat those mistakes. Ours is now a realm of peace."

"Bullshit! Yours is a haven of hypocrisy! Now give me the Emblem!", he demanded. But no one moved a muscle for it. "So talk won't work? Then it's time to speak louder than words!" Gangrel lifted his hand, then swung it to the side. "This negotiation is over, Your Luminosity! Dead or alive, the Emblem is coming with me!" Seven barbarians run towards the exalt not a second after Gangrel finished, each armed to kill the exalt.

"The hell you will!"

I zoomed down the plateau in the blink of an eye past Gangrel, landed in front of the barbarians, and cut all of them down. However, one managed to get past me, but was felled by Chrom. "Stand down! Or else all of your troops shall suffer the same fate!"

Gangrel smirked. That action was enough to push the continent into the war he wanted. "And so starts the Second Plegian War. Bwa ha ha!"

"Poor, stupid girl…" Aversa started as she walked towards the noblewoman. "Are you really worth fighting a war over?"

Ricken looked down in my direction and by my mark, he ran in to save Maribelle. Averse, on the other hand, was nearly cut off as she and the barbarian that was holding Maribelle captive were struck by wind magic. From the direction in which it came, Ricken came rushing down the hill. "C'mon, Maribelle, you're free! Go!"

"What are you doing here, Ricken?!"

"We can discuss that later. But right now, we have to go!"

"It seems we have a late entry skulking through the shadows," the aforementioned king said. "I don't believe we've been introduced."

"Oh, but you know who I am." I spat, contempt evident in my voice. I held up my violet blade, displaying it to the king. "Perhaps this will jog your memory."

Gangrel looked down, lost in thought, though with a few seconds, the realization came to him. "Ohhh, now I remember. And every night, the vision of that day haunts me."

"Enough with the mock sympathy, you snake! You've committed numerous crimes against me and my people and for what?! A weapon of power that obviously doesn't belong in your hands?!"

"Oh come now, just because you aren't your everyday peasant doesn't mean you can get snippy with me," Gangrel said with a toothy grin, as if a wolf was baring his fangs. "And isn't someone of your royal stature supposed to be there rather than here with these fools?"

At those words, everyone looked at me, the numerous glares making me feel tiny. "Wait, did he say royal? What's going on, Eric?" Chrom asked. All I could do was glare at Gangrel and hope to kill him that way.

"You mean you didn't tell them? Oh, this is rich! You've been lying to these servants of Naga about yourself! Well, I guess I shall fill them in."

I cringe. "No. Don't do this." I look to Frederick to receive nothing but a turned head, not willing to look my way. Perhaps it was out of pity.

"That mystery man with the purple blade is not your ordinary swordsman! His skills, intellect, and power far exceed the hopes of any regular warrior," the Mad King began, at my dismay. "Why? I'll tell you why: Because he's the king of Pandora, Land of Arms, ruler of the strongest nation in the world!"

Some of the Shepherds gasped at the revelation, but others scoffed in ignorance. Two of them being Chrom and Robin.

"You've got to be joking," Robin started. "From what I've read, Pandora disappeared almost a decade and a half ago. You can't be a prince to a land that doesn't exist."

"Oh but it in fact DOES exist," Gangrel corrected him. "Proof: remove your headband, boy! Now!"

I slowly reach for my forehead with shaky hands, seeing the suspenseful looks in the Shepherds' eyes and the evil grin on Gangrel's face. I remove my headband to show them proof of my lineage, the brand that everyone would know me for. Now all of them believed the Mad King.

"Unbelievable..." Robin sputtered.

I turn back to Gangrel to see Aversa help him up on a black pegasus. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat with you guys, but I have a war to plan." He turns his head towards the peak of the small mountain we were on. "Captain Orton!" he shouted to a slightly short man of a wyvern rider. His hair was dark and slicked back, and he wore bronze full body armor and wielded an axe. "Remain here, and take down as many Ylisseans as you can. Meeting adjourned!" Gangrel chortled as he and Aversa flew off.

The Shepherds engaged for battle as I rushed up the near mountain path to assist Ricken, a barbarian and dark mage barring my way. I taunt them to attack me with my best Captain Falcon voice. "Come on!" The barbarian comes for me first, but I dodge his attack and use him as a shield before blasting the dark mage with a blast of electricity, frying him inside out.

Continuing the path, I finally reach Ricken and Maribelle. Ricken blasts a Plegian myrmidon with an Elwind spell coming down from the north side of the mountain. "Hold 'em off for as long as you can, Ricken! A few of the Shepherds will be arriving to help us out," I said as I clashed with another swordsman, flicked his sword out of his hands, and impaled his neck.

The bulk of our forces rushed to the west to take down the enemies there. Chrom ran towards an axe-fighter, and before the brigand attacked, the prince sidestepped and thrust his sword into his enemy's midsection while his enemy was still in midair. Stahl moved past him and killed the dark mage not too far ahead with his lance. Virion stood back to protect Emmeryn if anyone were to attack her from a distance, and Frederick stood back to cover Virion, should any melee fighters approach. Ricken was defending Maribelle with all he had, but what he failed to notice was that a dark mage was sneaking up behind her. "No! Maribelle, behind you!"

She turned to face him gathering dark energy in his hand, only to interrupt him by using...her parasol… and beating the fuck out of the mage. I knew in the game she mentions how she is adept in what she calls 'parasol fu', whatever the hell that is, but this is ridiculous.

'Note to self: never piss Maribelle off. Especially when she is within 10 feet of that damned midget umbrella,' I thought.

I was suddenly knocked out of my doldrums by an axe whizzing past my head, hitting yet another barbarian. I look to my left to see a distant Vaike holding out his fist with a grin that said 'I got your back.'

Sully rushed to kill one of the regular mages on the far left of the border path. He tried to shoot her with his fire magic, but his attack was intercepted by another blast of magic by Robin. The Plegian could only watch in horror as a spear was rammed through his eye.

Save for the ones protecting Emmeryn, everyone charged up the slight mountain slopes to rout the enemy. I ran to engage in combat with the squad leader until a pegasus made an abrupt stop beside me. "Need a lift?" Cordelia asked.

I smiled. "Thanks. Get me to their captain." I hopped up onto the winged horse and we took off to the peak. By the time we were only 30 metres away from him, I signaled her. "Alright, I need you to swoop down and get away when I jump. If I can get in close enough, I can knock him out of the air and send him plummeting to the ground."

"You're doing this crap AGAIN?"

"It's not the first time I've done this and you know that. Trust me on this," I reassured her. She swooped down towards Orton and I got ready. "Steady…" At 25 meters. "Steeaady…" 20. Orton got out a hand axe ready to throw at Cordelia and I. When he released the axe, I shouted my signal as I jumped off, drew my sword and deflected the axe mid-air and punched Orton off of his wyvern falling along with him. We fought each other in mid-air and it looked like either one of us could die from this fall, until I had bound his limbs and sent him into the ground head-first from 60 feet up.

I know it sounds like Primary Lotus, but it isn't.

"Maribelle! Are you hurt?" Lissa cried, worried for her friend.

"Nothing I didn't return twofold, darling."

"I can vouch for that," I added as I walked towards them. "She was about to be assaulted by a dark mage until she introduced to them the fury of her parasol."

"Ugh. You," she sighed. "I heard from Ricken that you planned my rescue. And for that, I suppose I should be grateful. So thank you."

I scratched the back off my neck. "Actually, that was Ricken's genius there."

"Don't be so modest," she huffed. "Such ignorance is unbecoming of you."

"I'm glad you're safe too." I was saved by the bell by Robin.

"Who...? Oh. It's you," she spat with no restraint of her irritation, similar to how she spoke to me.

"Yes. I know you're not especially fond of me, but it's a relief just the same," Robin replied politely, despite the previous statement.

"Yes, well, I do...apologize for being curt," she stated reluctantly. "And I suppose neither you nor Eric were completely useless in my rescue."

"Just settle for it," Robin whispered to me before I tried to retort. "That's the best we'll get from her."

After that awkward conversation, we walked down the hill to regroup with the Shepherds. The first one to see us was the prince, and he didn't look happy at all. Chrom walks towards me and without any warning, angrily pins me against a tree with his arm. "What the hell, Chrom?!"

"You think you're going to get away with lying to me?! Huh?!"

"I am sorry for-"

"Oh, you'll have something to be sorry for soon enough!" he growled, increasing the pressure he had on me.

I blink in surprise. "Chrom, I advise that you think this over. War is already on your doorstep from Plegia. Do you really want another war with me?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"So much as you drawing your sword against me and I could end the Shepherds. Do whatever you wish otherwise, but if you attack me, I will kill you and everyone who wishes to defend you. I will not lose sleep over it."

"Chrom, let him go," Emmeryn demanded.

"Sister-"

"Let. Him. Go."

Reluctantly, he moved his arm and allowed me to move off of the tree. Emmeryn stepped forward. "Now then, Eric, would you like to clear things up?"

I scoffed. "To say that my life wasn't the best is an understatement. My life was hell, back to when I was a child, and it was all thanks to Gangrel."

"What did he do?" the exalt asked.

"First… I heard your father, Emmeryn, was killed by Gangrel as well, and you were forced to take his place as exalt. How old were you?"

"Ten years of age," she answered.

"I was only six when he took both my parents. My father was even killed in front of my eyes."

* * *

 **Flashback 15 years ago**

I was sparring with my father on the training grounds in Pandora, an open field behind the castle with training posts standing about. I was wielding a regular iron sword, my father wielding Eternity. It was a katana, with a dark purple blade, a pitch-black hilt and guard, and it emitted a slight dark aura. I was only six years of age, barely over three and a half feet tall. I attacked my father with a horizontal slash, he blocked it and stepped forward to my right flank. He goes to stab, but I block with a vertical blade, flick it out of his hand, and sweep his legs from underneath him. His back was towards me, and he was hunched over. "Father, are you o-"

I was cut off by him taking my arm and throwing me over his shoulder. "Never let your guard down against an opponent," he sternly said, then laughed as he picked me off of the ground.

"Sire!" A soldier run towards us, out of breath.

"What is it?"

"The castle… *huff*…*huff*...the capital…" Before he could say anymore, an explosion came from one of the towers of the castle.

"Say no more. Eric, prepare yourself." I ran into the castle with my father.

Once we got into the throne room, the king and I were nearly blasted by a thunderbolt. I glanced at the rubble and the carnage to see who caused this. I finally see the invader. "Father, is that-"

"Yes, that is the Mad King Gangrel of Plegia," He clenched his fist. "Only he would have the guts and lack the wits to try to invade Pandora."

"Come on, men!" Gangrel yelled. "We must find the famed blade that this realm bears, and we're not going to stop until we find it!"

"Or until you're all dead," I added. He and his two lackeys look in my direction, then cracks a crooked grin.

"Ah, Lester. I see you and your brat have come to make arrangements for our alliance," he spoke. "Find the Sword of Eternity, and bring it to me, and I can assure you that our two realms shall forever be united. After all, Plegia once was your home."

"Plegia is a screwed-up mess of a country that you and my brother essentially destroyed in your campaign to spread the influence of Grimleal! Little wonder why Markus decided to kill your people!" He looked at me, then back to Gangrel.

"And as for the blade, its power is too great for men like you," he continued, the last part said with contempt. "But if you wish to use its power…" He held Eternity up for Gangrel to see it, then adopted the Ko Gasumi samurai sword-fighting stance(basically how all myrmidons in the game hold their swords). "...then you'll have to take it from me!"

"Alright, then." He turned to his lackeys. "You two take the kid. He may be just a runt, but he isn't to be underestimated. Kill him...if you can."

My dad crosses swords with Gangrel, and the two of his goons charge at me, conviction in their eyes. I recite a thunder spell incantation and drew a strong beam of light at their feet that would've torn them in half, had they moved any further. "I advise you not cross this line," I said with a malicious tone. "Lest you wish to be split in two."

The so-called conviction was nothing more than false courage as they ran out of the castle for their lives, leaving their king to fend for himself. "Damn it, it is so HARD to find good help these days," he muttered. "Well, if you want something done, you have to do it yourself."

I join my father in the fray, fighting alongside him against Gangrel. Powerful lightning attacks from his Levin Sword flew but crippling arcane magic from me in addition to my father's unrelenting sword swipes and slashes matched him blow for blow. However, the Plegian king kept on pushing the distance further between us and we couldn't inflict much damage in this kept up.

"Dad, I have a plan… but it will involve you covering me for roughly twenty seconds." I open my cloak to show him metal bars wrapped with runes.

"I see."

"And I will need you to watch my movements so you know where to lure him."

"Of course."

My father dashed at Gangrel, dodging all of the lightning attacks dished out by the Levin Sword, and unleashed an onslaught of sword swipes and slashes, averting his attention from what I was planning. When I finished, I signaled my dad to let him know I was ready to spring the trap. "Dad, now!"

He jumped back and from four cardinal points surrounding him, the Mad King was bound by dark magic emitted from the bars. "Release me at once, child!" I flip through the Astral Tome I found in the castle's library. A dark aura surrounds me as I whisper incantations. "Suffocate him, Hell's Coffin!" I roared as runes enveloped my outstretched arm, and Gangrel was encompassed by a black, rectangular magical coffin, which collapsed in on itself and compacted itself, with him inside it, then it dissipated, leaving a bloodied and crumpled Gangrel lying atop the rubble.

"We defended the kingdom, Father!" I said excitedly.

"Yes, but not without casualties, both human and capital alike. We must rebuild as soon as we're able."

A low groan is heard from Gangrel's body. He struggles to move his limbs, trying to support his weight. "Father, he's still breathing."

"Leave him be. He'll die soon enough."

"Grgh…" Gangrel struggles to get up, but manages to get to one knee. "Son...son of bitch. I...shall…NOT BE SHAMED LIKE THIS!" shouted the Mad King, as he somehow gained his strength back, stood up fully, and he charged his sword's magic to its limit in an instant. "I WILL NOT BE HUMILIATED BY A DAMN CHILD!"

He brought down the mighty thunderbolt that rivaled Mjolnir in power. I couldn't even dodge. I was panic-stricken. My body completely froze in fear before I was pushed out of the way. All I saw was my father within the light and as it disappeared, he fell to the ground as well as Gangrel, severely burned. He coughed up violently as a torrent of blood flooded out of his body.

"Father, no!" I crawled frantically to his side. Blood was escaping from every orifice of his charred body. He was still alive, but was barely holding on to life. "Damn it, if I'd watched my back, this wouldn't ha-"

"Th… This isn't… your fault my… son." My head shot up to the sound of his voice. "I regret… it not. It is a father's duty to... protect his… child." Tears welled in my eyes, but I tried my hardest to fight them back. With weak hands, he handed me the blade of lore, the weapon that was rumoured to be a death knell to all who opposed it. "Take the… Sword of Eternity… Leave this place… Flee with your… mother. You are… My pride… "

And with that, I saw the remaining life drain from his eyes. He looked peaceful in his death, however, a final smile gracing his features. Gangrel's servants came back as I was crying over the corpse of my father, and were about to come to kill me as well.

"For…forget the kid. We'll retreat… for now," Gangrel coughed before his servants picked him up. "We'll… take the sword later as well."

I took up Eternity in my hands and mourned the death of Pandora's king. As a person would to their king… and as a son would to their father.

* * *

"My mother was out of the capital that day, but when she came back, she was livid. She went to avenge his death immediately, but she was ambushed. Her quest to avenge him was fruitless…" I bite back the tears threatening to surface. "Raped and killed, then they sent back her body at my feet. The bastards."

"But that also brings one question," Frederick started. "Why did you leave your home in it's time of need?"

I crossed my arms and leaned on the tree. Turning my gaze to nothing in particular, I gave a sad smile. "Trust me, they needed something, but it wasn't me. The few weeks following, I was the target of animosity from the entire halidom. Everyone thought that the king died because of me. And because she was sent back as nothing more than a stripped down, unclothed, bloody corpse, everyone thought I had something to do with her death." It was all bottled up for 15 years, and it was hard for me to continue, but I pressed on after a deep breath. "They all hurled everything, words, stones, anything they thought could hurt me, refusing to think how I was impacted by it all. But all of those times paled in comparison to one specific night."

"What happened?" Robin questioned.

"It was a late night and I couldn't sleep, so I had went outside for a little fresh air. As soon as I opened the doors to the balcony, an arrow zoomed past my face and hit the wall beside me, and the assassin fled. I knew that I couldn't stay there any longer if people were out there trying to kill me, my own people no less. I packed my things, left the hierarch a note, left early that morning and never looked back. All of this brought up one of my two greatest goals: kill Gangrel with my own hand."

"And the other?" the exalt asked me.

"Find my brother."

Chrom raised a questioning eyebrow. "You have a brother too?"

"Yes, my younger brother. He was targeted by brigands from Plegia as an infant, so my mother took him away and left him with someone she knew he'd be safe," I sighed. "For all I know, he could be dead. But I have hope. I have to. He's all I have left."

"Eric, words cannot truly describe my sorrow for the pain you've experienced," Emmeryn started. "But I understand it to some degree. While I don't necessarily agree to any bloodshed your personal campaign entails, if that's truly what you wish to accomplish, then I can assure you that I won't stand in your way."

"A thoughtful gesture," I smiled. "I do suggest though that we make haste to Ylisstol. We need to discuss strategy first and foremost."

"Of course."

* * *

 _Death everywhere. Darkness shrouded the sky and loomed over the capital, and the only sources of light were the fires that burned all the stands and buildings. Yes, unfortunately, this was Ylisstol. I ran through the halidom to get to the palace when I saw Lissa sitting against a pole, bloodied and beaten. "Lissa!" I yelled, running to her side._

" _E-Eric… What's… going on…?" she asked weakly._

" _I don't know, but it doesn't matter. What is top priority is getting you to a healer." I take her up in my arms and sprint to the palace to get her medical treatment until an explosion sent me flying into the wall of a nearby building. I hit it pretty hard, but all I could think of was getting Lissa help. I look to see Robin assisting an injured Chrom._

" _Robin! What the hell is going on?!" I shouted._

" _How should I-" A mighty roar reverberates throughout the city. Robin and I look up and we see the creature whose roar only held a fraction of the fear and horror it embodied._

 _A giant black serpentine dragon with multiple pairs of wings tipped with purple, feather-like scales big enough to block out the sky roamed the air. It had three pairs of red, glowing eyes, jagged teeth, and long horns that extended from the base of its head._

" _Wh-what in blazes is that?!" Robin asked, horrified._

" _No… No… This can't be…!"_

" _ **The future is built upon the past… But your kind shall never see it,"**_ _the dragon called, its voice sounding like a corrupted man's._ " _ **You four are the only survivors left… And now it's your turn… TO DIE!"**_ _it roared as it breathed black fire and nearly cremated us all until…_

* * *

A breathless gasp took me from my sleep. I quickly sat up and looked around to see myself in my bed in my room. More specifically, the room in the palace Chrom gave me when I first joined. "It was just a dream. Thank the gods." I check my pocketwatch I found in one of the shops before we left for Ferox.

"Ugh… 2:00 in the morning?" I groaned. "Well, I'm awake now. Wouldn't kill me to get some fresh air."

Making my way out into the courtyard, I walk around the place, passing a small hole in the wall of the castle. _Chrom probably did that,_ I thought.

I turn around the corner, and speak of the devil, I see him speaking to Robin.

"Chrom? What are you doing out so late?" the tactician asked.

"Oh, hey, Robin. Just… dueling with unpleasant thoughts."

"Is one of them Eric's origin?"

"Yeah. I know he has his reasons for keeping it secret, I just didn't like that he lied."

Robin smiled. "Well, at least now I know why he was able to talk to you so confidently the first time he knew you in contrast to me. You and him are of equal status."

"I guess. Anyway, tomorrow we march to Regna Ferox to request additional soldiers. But there's something you should know first," Chrom started. "Gangrel said some truth. The last exalt, my father, waged war on Plegia for many years. The violence... It was a brutal campaign, ending only with his death 15 years ago. All of these grim times… They affected Emmeryn harshly."

"Such an experience would change anyone," I added as I walked in.

"Oh… Hello, Eric," Chrom said. "Can't sleep either?"

"I had the classic case of late night nightmares. So I decided to take a walk and kill some time," I answered. "I'd like to continue listening to this story. If you don't mind."

"Of course. When our father died before her 10th year, he left her quite the legacy... Plegia's desire for vengeance... Our own people's unbridled rage... My sister became a target for blame from all sides. Her own subjects began to hurl insults—and stones. She still bears the scar from one... But she never let them see her pain. Only Lissa and I understood."

"Damn, it must've been so hard…" Robin stated.

"I cannot say I know how she does it. I could never greet such hostility with warmth and patience. While our people mocked and vilified her, she reached out and healed them. She brought soldiers home to their families." The prince smiled. "She ended the war. And when Ylisse's spirit was mended and the people "forgave" her? ...She never resented them for it. She represents the best of the halidom—the part most worth protecting. She IS peace incarnate."

"But, obviously, men like the Mad King would take advantage of that," I muttered with contempt."

"Oh, believe me. The day he understands peace will be the day death gives it to him. So perhaps I must be death's agent," he said.

"I don't think so. I'm getting Gangrel's head myself," I huffed.

"Aptly phrased, sir," Marth said as he- oh, screw it- she walked in from who knows where. "Good evening to you."

"How'd you get in here?" the prince inquired.

"The cleft in the castle wall, behind the maple grove," Marth answered. "I've come only to warn you. The exalt's life is in danger."

"Impossible," Chrom scoffed. "Emmeryn's guarded at all times."

A sigh from her, she continued. "What if... What if I told you I have seen the future? Would you believe me? A future where Emmeryn is killed. Here. Tonight."

"Seen the future? Have you gone mad?"

"I excepted as much, therefore, let me prove it." Marth draws her sword and Chrom follows suit. "I'm about to save your life…" She turns her head towards the bush behind her. "...From him."

As if on cue, an assassin jumps out of the bushes. Marth throws her sword up into the air, jumps into the air, grabs the blade and cuts down the assassin as she descends. "I trust this proof with suffice?" He looks at the man on the ground, then back to Marth, answering with a hesitant "yes."

Another assassin jumps out of a nearby tree and catches her off-guard. Trying to step back, she trips on the sword of the first one and the second one attacked. Barely dodging it, the sword swiped across her mask and cleft it in two, revealing her feminine face and her long, blue hair. Chrom sped past Marth and put down the assassin with a single swipe of Falchion. He turned to Marth and he did a double take. "Wait, you're— You're a woman?"

"And quite the actress, too," she smiled. "Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out until just now."

An explosion boomed out and it sounds like it came from the castle, so the four of us rushed inside to make sure Emmeryn was okay.

As we got in from the side entrance, there was a whole group of these assassins, a little over twenty of them, congregated just outside of the castle's throne room in the courtyard. "Remember, I want the Emblem in my hand and Emmeryn dead on the floor. Let nothing distract you from either purpose.", their leader commanded. He wore dark purple and black robes with a V-neck that extended down to his abdomen and wore a dragon-like tasset that surrounded his hips. His skin was dark as well, probably only a shade lighter than his clothing, and his eyes were red. His hair looked neatly groomed in the front and messy in the back. His weapon of choice: a purple leather bound tome, so it was most likely that he was a dark mage.

"Whoa, whoa, did I just hear that right? We're to KILL the exalt?" a red-headed thief asked. "I'm just here for the plunder. You know, line my pockets with some royal goods. The exalt's such a sweet lady... Sure, I'll rob her blind, but I'd never harm her!"

Inside the throne room, the Shepherds all gathered to defend their ruler. "Chrom! Take Lissa and flee while you still have time!" the exalt pleaded.

"Like hell we're leaving you! Just stay where it's safe!" he replied.

The killers entered the inner castle and Robin could already point out the ringleader of this operation. "Chrom, the assassins should scatter if we can defeat their leader."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me. Two assassins and the princeling is unscathed?" the leader growled. "Wait a minute, wait a minute. Some of these actors do not belong on this stage…" He took a quick glance at us and he caught eye of Robin. "Ho ho! Can it be?! After years of searching... Tonight, fate truly piles the gifts at my feet!"

"Marth, just stay by Emmeryn's door. We'll handle the killers." Most of the Shepherds are in the left wing hallway, save for the three of us, Lissa, and Lon'qu, for these two stayed with Marth to guard Emmeryn. Chrom, Robin and I are about to move down the right wing hallway until we see a woman who seemed to be of the Taguel, a race of beast-people who can transform into various lethal creatures from their humanoid forms. Or should I say, _could._ This was the last survivor of the taguel from what I've seen in the game and heard myself over the course of a decade and a half.

"I knew there was wisdom in slipping in with those rogues. I will repay my warren's debt and then wash my hands of their race," she said.

With a click, Chrom began to unsheath Falchion. "Another assassin?"

"Hold!" Marth said, interrupting him. "Panne is not your enemy."

"You know her?" the blue-haired prince asked.

"Yes and no. I know of her. And I knew she'd come here."

"Well, aren't you clairvoyant?"

"As you say. And I swear to you, Panne is an ally."

"...Good enough for me," Chrom decided. "All right, Shepherds! For now, we leave this Panne character be."

So as planned, Chrom, Robin, and I sneak down the right wing hallway. We saw one of the rogues who named himself Gaius, so we hid beneath a table. Everything was going well… until Chrom moved to get up, he hit the table, knocking over and breaking a vase. This blew our cover.

The rogue that we tried to sneak up on was a red-headed thief whose addiction to sugar makes healers wonder for days how he doesn't have diabetes. He wore black thief's garb, and over it, a cloak of the same color. He also wore a black headband, and had candy equipped on his person, not to mention the sack he carried. His name is Gaius, and he and I have crossed paths a couple times years before. "I know you're there. There's no point in hiding."

So much for that. We stood up and Chrom raised his sword, pointing to Gaius. "Drop your weapon, or die where you stand!"

He held his hands up. "Easy there, blue blood. I'm not here to hurt anyone."

Chrom gave him a look of disbelief. "...Yet you run with a band of assassins?"

"Believe it or not, just trying to make a living. I'm a thief, see?" He twirled the lollipop around in his mouth. "Bust open doors, crack into chests...that kind of thing. This lot said they wanted to break into some type of vault. Nobody said anything about murder. I'd just as soon sit this one out."

"Would you be open to proving your good intentions?" the former asked.

"I might… if you sweeten the deal."

"You want gold? ...Fine," he sighed, searching his pockets. "Let me just-oops." Chrom dropped a small bag.

"Looks like you dropped something. What's in the bag, mmm?"

Chrom waves his hand. "Nothing—candies from my little sister. I'm sure you—"

"Let me stop you there. "Candies"? As in, sugar candies?"

Chrom gave a confused look. "Well...yes, I assumed they'd be sweet? But—"

"IT'S A DEAL!"

"So… You'll risk your life for us if I give you...a bag of candy?"

"I said "sweeten the deal," didn't I?" Gaius chuckled as he snatched the bag of candy.

"Great job, Chrom, you're feeding his addiction," I added.

The thief's face contorted into a face of vexation. "Shut up, Eric. I'll have you know that I've cut down on my sweet intake since we last met."

"I'm sure you did," I smirked. "Safe to say rehab isn't working."

"You two know each other?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. We met when we both broke into the same house to steal gold from one of the realm's high houses. Eric, however, did it to screw with the noble who got in his way. Antillus, I believe it was."

"I remember the time I gave Gaius a tamarind and said it was a candy fruit. Ha ha ha!" I laughed.

"Screw you!" Gaius shouted. "That thing was so damn sour, and I hate it when things are sour! I couldn't even eat fruit for a year after that without thinking of that damned demon candy!"

"We can reminisce later!" Chrom announced. "Right now, we have to rid our castle of this lot."

Chrom runs to fight an axe-fighter and ducks a horizontal slash before sheathing his blade into the heart of the brigand. I step up to close the distance between two dark mages and I, dodging the spells as they come. I jump off of the wall and stab one in the eye with my sword, then I twist and thrust my lance into the gut of the other. Robin blasts a another axe-fighter behind me with his thunder magic, scorching him instantly.

Chrom, Gaius, Robin, and I snuck up beside the wall to attack the leader, now that his best cavaliers were busy. This time I led the unit of four to prevent any other stealth accidents. I had just looked past the corner of the wall, seeing their leader alone with only one mounted warrior. I turn back to the other three, discussing our plan. "Okay, so he's there with only one cavalier,"I whispered. "So the plan is: Gaius, you throw a wrapped candy out on the ground to distract the cavalier. I will take him out, then Robin and Chrom will attack their captain. Got it?"

Robin wasn't impressed. "You've got to be joking. A distraction pebble tactic? That's never going to work."

"And like hell I'm throwing away one of my candies!" Gaius murmured, clutching his bag protectively.

"I could just throw you out to the enemy if you want."

"Gah! Fine!" He threw a Werther's Original to the rider. How do they even have those? My question was left unanswered. Surprisingly, the horse rider took the bait. I took aim with my spear and threw it, hitting him dead center in his neck. Their captain noticed him fall off the horse, then flipped open his tome as Chrom and Robin both tried to strike with their swords. He teleported, however, re-appearing in magic runes ten feet away. He looked at Robin, then grinned.

"Well, well... I know you... Submit to me, and perhaps I might honor you with the truth!" he announced, blasting an orb of dark energy from his fingertips straight at the two. They dodged it before the orb hit the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on my sister!" Chrom ran with Falchion in hand, swiping at the dark mage. He retaliated with a barrage of dark magic bullets, all of which Robin covered by shooting them, the orbs dissipating in the air. But they were only the distraction, the real attack was a magic fist that hit the broad side of Chrom's sword, sending him careening into Robin.

"What am I doing wasting my time with you two?" he noted, disappearing in magic runes.

"Damn it! Emm!" the prince shouted, getting up immediately and running to save his sister.

Emmeryn saw him approach her, getting closer with every step. "Is this your guardian taguel?" he asked, gesturing towards Panne, who he defeated almost instantly. Physically, she was okay. Although, mentally, she was almost disabled. That man cursed her mind for just enough time to get rid of Emmeryn. "Pathetic. I can admit, though, you were a harder target than I anticipated. Nevertheless, my plans shall come to fruiti-"

"Dynamic Entry!" I shouted as I fly-kicked Validar in the face, launching him into the wall ahead. I've always wanted to do that. I can see why Might Guy finds it fun.

Holding his face, the assassin leader gets up. "Gods damn you! Emmeryn was supposed to be an easy target... You will pay for interfering in my designs!"

I run at him, get in close and hit him with a combo of solid chops and punches with swift kicks and knees. He was taking a beating until he saw my next move and re-directed my momentum, channeling dark energy into his fist and punching me with it, sending me tumbling backwards. _Was that Warlock Punch?_ I wondered. The sorcerer charged and held dark energy once more in his hands, getting ready to blast me with a wave. He released it, and before it hits me, I recite an enchantment for redirection. I grab the blast, spin around and throw it back, disabling his chance to dodge. Hit by a full-power shot of darkness, he fell to the ground.

"Emm!" Chrom shouted, entering the room with Lissa, Robin and Frederick and the rest of the Shepherds entered afterwards. "Are you alright?!"

"Yes, brother, I am fine. Eric protected me very well."

"Forgive me, Your Grace," Lon'qu said. "I was guarding you as assigned, and I should've known he was there."

"Do not worry. All is well now."

"Heh he heh heh ha ha…" the injured sorcerer laughed. "Do you think I didn't plan for this? This was a set up. You have another hundred warriors storming the castle as we speak! You… have… No chance!" He blasted the supporting arches in the top of the room, having it collapse onto Emmeryn, before dying himself soon after.

She gasped at it, crouching and tucking her head and preparing for the worst, but I tackled her and saved her from the collapsing rubble. A loud crashing and thudding reverberated throughout the hall, along with dust erupting from the collapsed material. "Are you fine, Your Grace?" I asked. She got up and dusted herself off. "Yes, and thank you once more for preserving my life."

I walked up to the wall of rubble, completely barred from the rest of the Shepherds. "Sister!" I heard Chrom shout from the other side.

"It's alright, Chrom. Get out here while you can, I'll get her to you in one piece! You have my word!" I said, trying to assure him of his elder sister's safety.

"No, I'll figure out a way to save her. I'm not going to leave her in your care!"

Did I hear a hint of disdain in his voice? "You don't have much a choice! Do you not trust me?"

"How can I? Trust has to be built!" Chrom retorted.

I start to hear cries of war. I run to the double doors, close them, and lock the handles together with a lance I took from one of the numerous suits of armour around. "Are you still on that?! I've apologized for it, you now know the full truth, and now is not the time to have this argument!" I finished, exhaling a deep breath. "Look, if you don't go now, your escape will become that much more treacherous. You need to trust me on this. Go."

"Argh… Fine," he submitted with a sigh of reluctance. "Just… make sure Emmeryn AND you get out alive."

As the Shepherds left, the cries of war got louder from the southern entrance. I ran to the throne and started to move it. "What are you doing?" the exalt asked.

"If there's one thing I know about castles, it's that there's always a secret escapeway behind the throne." I easily moved it, showing an underground shaft with a ladder entrance. "Now get going, Your Grace."

"What about you?"

"I… I'll stay back and fight them off. That should give you time, if nothing else."

"Eric, no! You have but one life, and I do not wish it weighed against mine!"

"Unlike me, your people still need you, and you can't be there if you're dead! Besides, Chrom will have my head if you didn't live through this."

"Eric…"

"This is the last time I will tell you," I demanded. "Leave this place immediately. Now!"

"Okay, then. Godspeed, Pandorian warrior," she said as she descended down the ladder. I moved back the throne and lifted my sword, ready for combat.

"There's no way my luck can be this bad. Damned Plegians," I mused as I waited for the lance on the door to break.

* * *

 **So this was a long chapter, and like I said it was overdue, but I liked typing it. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, not too much was rewritten, but I felt there was some things that couldn't be ignored and I had to change.**

 **There will be a change in narration. I'm going to have Deadpool narrate the story for a bit, probably the entire remainder of this subsection of the story. He's been bothering me to let him narrate.**

 **Deadpool: FINALLY! It's my time to shine! I have full power now! Oh, the ships I can make, the havoc I can wreak…!**

 **Goodralisk:*sharpens Carbonadium sword* What was that?**

 **Deadpool: N-n-n-nothing. N-nothing at-**

 **Goodralisk: Look, I'm giving you a chance here, so don't make me regret it. And more importantly, don't make me make it the last time I give you a chance, in a more… permanent manner. Understood?**

 **Deadpool: Okay, okay, okay, I won't screw it up.**

 **Goodralisk: Good. Until next time, Goodralisk out.**


	7. Let's Get Them Back

**Deadpool: What up, everybody? It's your favorite Regenerating Degenerate, Deadpool! Usually, I wouldn't be narrating, but my friend Eric here-**

 **G: Goodralisk! My author name is Goodralisk!**

 **Deadpool: Right. Anyway, he's given me the opportunity to tell the story from here on out. I know he was probably boring, but I think I can fix that.**

 **G: I never said it WILL be from here on out, I said it will PROBABLY be from here on out. And besides, you were the only option I had, so don't act as if I begged you. Not to mention, you'd somehow force your way into the fanfiction anyhow. Like you've done. Every chapter. This way, you can get it out of your system.**

 **Deadpool: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now to start the chapter…**

 **G: Wait! You hav-**

 **Deadpool: IKU ZE!**

 **G: I was GOING to say that I'm introducing an OC to the story. By request of Eternal Lancer, I've included a character of his design to the story and I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Now we start.**

 **Deadpool: Nothing is owned, legal bullcrap, yadda yadda, let's go.**

* * *

By now, the sun has risen over the dark, gloomy clouds, and the Shepherds were just on the forest path leading to the eastern palace on the outskirts of Ylisstol, not too far from the capital. Luckily, the Plegian invaders hadn't thought of surrounding the east side of the castle when they escaped. Even though they got away, many of the Shepherds didn't relish the idea of leaving their beloved exalt and brother-in-arms.

But one person was beside himself with grief and worry for the safety of the two: Chrom. He mentally kicked himself for not saving Emmeryn himself when he had the chance, and equally angry at the fact that he left Eric, one of his friends, to possibly die saving his sister. He wasn't paying attention to what was in front of him due to his thoughts running wild, and walked straight into a tree as a result.

"Milord, are you well?" the stalwart great knight asked, concerned for his lord.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you marched straight into a tree, sir."

He held his face, registering the pain. "Well, I have been… pre-occupied with other thoughts."

Frederick crossed his hands behind his back. "You needn't worry, sir. Emmeryn is protected by one of the best swordsmen in the world." He sighed a grand sigh. "One thing you can't judge is Eric's character. Shady as he may be-and I loathe to oppose you-he would never let the exalt die."

Receiving a look with doubt written all over, the knight continued. "Remember, milord, he's lost family as well. He knows what you have gone through losing your parents and ruler firsthand. He will get Lady Emmeryn out of this alive, I swear on my duty as a knight."

"Thank you, Frederick." Chrom continued to march with everyone else for the next hour until they heard a noise. "Stop for a second." The Shepherds came to a sudden halt and heard a sort of frantic knocking on wood. Chrom moved around a tree and saw a escape door, trying to be opened, and fearing that it could be an enemy, he instinctively reached for Falchion and told the group to be on alert. But when the door flew open, he saw the golden robes and hair to match. His eyes grew wide as saucers as he tried to calm his heart down, coming face to face with his sister. Emmeryn climbed out, safe and sound.

"S-Sister!" Chrom let loose his grip on the sword, moving to greet his sister with a hug. "I'm so glad you're alive!"

"Were you hurt?! Any way at all?!" Lissa cried, tears threatening to run freely as she hugged her as well.

"No, Lissa, I am unharmed," the exalt smiled as they all pulled back from the hug. "Except perhaps bruising from that bear hug." The three laughed in joy, reunited safely. Chrom looked behind the exalt into the passageway, unfortunately not seeing a second person in the dark hidden corridor. "Emm, where's Eric? Didn't he come back with you?"

Her warm smile dropped to a worrisome frown. "I'm afraid not, Chrom. He didn't join the escape from what I know of."

The Shepherds started to murmur amongst themselves upon hearing this. "Oh no…!" Ricken exclaimed.

Fearing the answer, Cordelia asked, "T-Then… does that mean… he…"

"No, he is still alive," Emmeryn confirmed. "He decided to fight them off to give me time to leave, and no matter how much I protested and pleaded, he wouldn't take no for an answer."

"That fool. I told him that both you AND him have to come back alive," Chrom growled.

"Chrom, it would do no good to just get angry about things like this," Robin said. "Eric did what he told us he was going to do. Now we have to as well. We must get Emmeryn to the eastern palace."

"Right. However, we're a far enough distance away from the capital, far from Plegian borders. We all need rest right now. Set up camp for a bit."

But the one person who worried the most for Eric was Cordelia. She twirled her long hair countless times around her finger, deep in thought and fear over his safety as she took a walk through the camp early morning. Her mind was racing faster than a pegasus in flight ever could. One could see in her eyes the distress, and the pain, her greatest friend left behind to possibly die. She shook her head to clear these thoughts, not wanting to let her worry impede on her performance should a situation need it. Looking to the sky, she saw a pair of birds roosting on a branch, no doubt to rest their weary wings after a long day of flight. Cordelia smiled softly, her fascination with all things free to fly tugging at the corners of her mouth. 'Those birds look just like the mask Eric wore when I first met him,' she thought, immediately thinking back to when she and he first met alone, playing that lovely tune.

She slapped her cheeks. Her face was set ablaze as her thoughts found their way back to him, unable to leave her mind. 'Damn it! Why does he keep coming back to mind no matter what I do?'

"Is he bothering you?"

Cordelia whipped her head around to meet gazes with her childhood friend Sumia. "Who's bothering me?"

Sumia rolled her eyes, shaking her head at her friend's reaction. "Eric. Is he bothering you?"

"I'm concerned for him, yeah, but it's not bothering me…"

"You're lying," Sumia accused the redhead. "Not only are you terrible at lying, but you blushing like that is a rarity." The smoky-grey haired knight tapped her chin with her finger. "In fact, the only other time I've ever seen you blush was around the captain."

"Come on, Sumia," the redhead sputtered, unable to come up with a fitting response. "You're being ridiculous."

"Am I?" she asked. "Then I ask you this: what would you do if he died?"

"Huh?"

"If he died and you saw it happen in front of you. What would you do?"

Cordelia just flinched. Not only because it was a surprising question, but it was a very painful topic to think about. "I don't know."

"What if you could do something about it?"

"I'd fight tooth and nail to make sure he's safe," she stated firmly, much more confidently than her previous answers.

"And why will you do that?"

"What do you mean-"

"Why would you risk your life for him?"

"Sumia, I...!"

"Tell me why!"

"Because I need him to return to me safe and sound!" Cordelia panted after her outburst, not even registering what it is she said until Sumia craned her head back, a smirk on her face. "I… I need him with me…" she now timidly finished, burying her face in her hands. "Damn it, Sumia, I know I shouldn't… but I can't stop thinking about him. His kindness, his indomitable spirit, his charm… I even requested more time with the Shepherds just so I could be closer to him. Ever since the trip to Ferox, not a day passes I don't think of the few things he said to me."

She breathed out a forlorn sigh to try and cool herself down. "He said that I'd make a certain man very lucky one day, and well…"

"You wanted him to be that man, huh?"

"And I may never be able to say anything about it."

Sumia huffed. She loved Cordelia like they were sisters, she really did, but sometimes her occasional pessimism could be annoying. "You will be able to voice your feelings to him, because he's going to get out and meet us safe and sound. And if not, we just save him."

Cordelia didn't have to say a word, her smile was enough thanks to her friend. She closed her eyes with the warm smile of hope on her face. 'Eric… wait for me…'

* * *

The group was making good time after their early morning break and got halfway to the palace in a matter of hours. They got to a canyon named Breakneck Pass, which I'm pretty sure everyone who ever fell off of that cliff broke their neck in one way or another, giving it its alias.

"Ugh, my feet are killing me. I have blisters the size of eggs!" Lissa complained.

"Oh, come now, Lissa." Chrom stretched out his back, dismissing his sister's complaint. "Just a healthy little stroll is all! How are you holding up back there, Robin?"

Using his sword as a sort of cane, Robin replied, "Go... to hell..." he replied through breaths "How do you do this every day?"

Chrom smiled. "Hah! Should I carry you?" he joked.

"He's fine, Chrom. You can carry me, however," Lissa added, holding out her arms in gesture to letting the prince carry her. All the while, an old priest in green robes that walked along with them kept wringing his hands together nervously and looking at the mountains.

"Is something the matter, Hierarch? You keep glancing at the mountain peaks," Frederick said.

"Oh, I'm just a b-bit nervous I'm afraid. Gh-ghastly times, these!"

Nervous my ass.

"Who is that, Chrom?" Robin asked, referring to the old man.

"Oh, him? He's the hierarch. He's been a friend of House Ylisse for many years. He guided Emmeryn during the early years of her rule. Why do you ask?"

Robin furrowed his brow. "I'm not sure, but something feels off…"

Robin's instincts were founded, as three brigands ran up in front of them, cutting them off, then multiple wyvern riders flew in from the mountains. "Gah ha har! Time to die, princeling!" one of the brigands chortled.

"Plegians? Damn it, how did they know we were here?!" Chrom drew his sword. "Shepherds, assemble! Prepare for battle!"

Another wyvern rider flew in, and he looked to be the captain of this group. He had a rough look to him and had brown spiky hair. He wore a maroon coloured leather armour with bronze over-armour. This was Vasto, a Plegian commander and general of Gangrel's aerial assault unit. "Ahhhhh… Smell that, men? The winds of fortune blows our way and Lady Luck is on our side!"

The hierarch runs off to the Plegians. "Hold, sir! I am the man King Gangrel notified you of! Did you not receive orders to take me into your protection?" he said. That traitorous bastard.

"I've orders to protect a man, yes…" Then Vasto cracked a smile. "But I see nothing of the sort! Only lowly swine! A rasher of traitorous bacon that sold out his own sovereign! And what do we do with little pigs, hmm?"

The hierarch looked as if he were about to shit himself. "Uh… You let them go free?"

The Plegian commander laughed. "Oh, are you a chicken now? Bawk bawk! We've a whole barnyard in our midst! Well, it matters not what you are. The axe shall fall the same," he finishes, swiping his hand across his own neck, gesturing to one of his men to kill the hierarch. After ridding himself of him, Vasto took up his axe. "Right! Now for the main event. By the end of the night, they'll be erecting statues of me in the capital!"

He lifts his axe and points it to Chrom. "You there! Ylisseans! Bring to me the Fire Emblem and your wench of a ruler, or prepare for me and my men to rend your guts from your bodies!"

Cordelia furrowed her brow in confusion "If the Plegians are here, that could only mean one thing... I pray it's not true."

"Emmeryn, fall back to the rear of the column," Chrom said. "We'll fend off these blackguards!"

Robin started to give tactical orders. "Sully! Stahl! Draw out the archers' fire and take them out." Sully and Stahl rushed in, stopped and/or deflected a few arrows with their shields, then took out the archers with a nice lance to the eye. "Now, Cordelia and Sumia. Take either Miriel or Ricken and get rid of the wyvern riders in the south!" The wyvern riders flew to try and barricade the Shepherds' way until multiple blasts of wind magic tore the wyverns to shreds and sent some of the riders to their deaths below with a sickening splat. Yeesh, now I know why it's called 'Breakneck' Pass.

"Let's move in!" Robin called as everyone else ran into the battlefield. Chrom ran in first and didn't even give the barbarian a chance to fight back as he plunged Falchion into his neck. Another one readied an attack for Chrom until a small tomahawk flew in the air and planted itself into his skull. Chrom looked to see Vaike smiling and holding a thumbs-up as he ran to retrieve his tomahawk. Virion hopped onto Frederick's horse and started to pelt the foot soldiers with arrows.

A wyvern rider made his way to Emmeryn and was about to go for the kill until Lon'qu jumped off of a boulder and thrust his katana into the back of the rider. "Thank you, Lon'qu," the exalt said with a kind smile.

"N-n-never mind it," Lon'qu answered unstably. Unstably. Is that a word? Eh, I'll get that nerd of an author, Goodralisk to search that up later.

 **G: I heard that!**

 **Deadpool: You were meant to!**

Robin faced off against two warriors mounted on their dragons. He thought that he was only able to kill one of them before the other got to him, and eventually, Emmeryn. However, Vasto was half-right in his first statement. Probably not of fortune, but the winds were blowing in from the south, and Robin planned to use it to his advantage. He ran southeast and stood in a way so the two were aligned in a sort of single file. With a single blast of Elwind, he defeated them both in one go. Now all that was left was Vasto.

Chrom decided to engage in combat with Vasto. "Have at thee, boy!" the Plegian taunted. "I'll splatter you across the canyon floor!"

He was flying in low, so Chrom had much to work with. Sure, he had to deal with both mount and rider, but once he got past the dragon's fire, he shanked the dragon, removed his sword, jumped up and tackled Vasto off of his mount. Vasto took a horizontal swipe, but Chrom blocked it, parried the axe towards the ground, and slashed the commander's arm, effectively disarming his right hand. Chrom leaps in to pierce, but Vasto takes his arm and flips him. Chrom jumps back up off of the ground and takes an axe slash. But he was fine. Underneath his shirt was a sleeveless chainmail shirt. So other than minor rib bruising from the impact, the prince was unharmed. All Vasto could do was watch as the blade pierced his abdomen and made him fall to the ground.

"You doves think...killing me will change anything? Heh... Even now, my brothers storm across your precious border… Your subjects… will die… along with that naive Pandorian warrior… and Ylisse's faith in you…"

The Shepherds regrouped once more as a messenger on pegasus strode up. "Your Grace! Everyone! Flee while you still can! Plegians are coming, and only half a day's march from here!"

"Catria, tell me the border remains secure!" Phila pleaded.

"I'm afraid not, milady. Their might overwhelmed us and I was the only one that was able to escape." Cordelia, Sumia, and Phila jumped at the news, the former two gasping in shock and Phila growled a strain of curses through clasped teeth.

"Well at least it can't get any worse," Chrom asked. "Please tell me there's good news."

"If only I could, Lord Chrom."

"What else happened?" Frederick asked.

With a sigh, the messenger continued. "Unfortunately, Lord Pandora… was captured by the Plegians, and they're set to kill him within a month's time."

"N-no…! Dear gods, no!" Cordelia all but cried.

"Are you certain of this?" Robin asked, receiving a grave nod.

"But that's impossible!" Vaike shouted out. "He's invincible! If I couldn't take him down, no one should be able to!"

"He fought valiantly…" the messenger continued, "...but after hours of fending them off, the reports state that the Plegians have a soldier that, in tandem with the additional soldiers to aid them, defeated Lord Pandora."

"Knowing Gangrel, he would have the captors make sure someone were to relay this message," Frederick concluded. "Did they offer any ransom in exchange?"

"No. From what I heard, there's no way around it. They simply want him dead, no questions asked."

"Grr… Damn those Plegians! Every last one of them!" Chrom snarled.

"I must return to the capital," Emmeryn said, with nary an ounce of fear, nor doubt.

"Your Grace!" Phila began. "I cannot advise-"

"I shouldn't have left in the first place. If it is discovered that I'm away when this news comes to light… The citizens could panic and riot, if they haven't already. More Ylisseans will needlessly die."

She reached into her robes and pulled out a shield of intricate design, with five spherical indents; two on each side and one in-between at the very top. "Here. Chrom, I entrust the Fire Emblem with you. Take it to Ferox. To safety."

"And leave you behind? No way," he replied.

"The Emblem is of higher priority than all of House Ylisse. Its power has caused too much bloodshed." She donned a kind smile, and with it held her strength and resolve. "I hope it finds a better guardian in you than it did me."

"Emm, don't speak like that! You sound as if you're ready to surrender."

"I am not giving up, Chrom. I am simply giving what I can."

"Sister, please! This is madness!" Chrom yelled. "Eric put his life on the line for your wellbeing! Don't let his sacrifice go in vain! Be selfish for once in your life!"

"Don't go!" Lissa sobbed. "The people may need you, yes. But we need you too!"

"Dry your tears, love. This isn't goodbye," Emmeryn smiled. "Think of it as "see you later"." She hopped up onto one of the pegasi with Phila. "Let us embrace again in Ylisstol when you arrive with Feroxi reinforcements. Safe journey, Chrom. Safe journey, Lissa," she finished flying off into the sky.

* * *

One week later, the Shepherds got to Ferox to request additional soldiers. Everyone was waiting in the arena for Flavia, as that was the meeting place, and were worrying and wondering both how they were going to rescue Eric and if they would get to Ylisstol in time so Emmeryn wasn't hurt. In accord to stress on the matter, Lissa was out of her mind.

"Emm's safe inside the castle, right? Phila and the others will protect her! A-and we'll be back in time to get her, then we'll rescue Eric and everything will be fine! Right, Chrom?"

She didn't receive a response. "Chrom, say something. Say "Of course we will!""

The blue-haired prince in question was lost in thought, and so he didn't hear much of Lissa words. "...I'm sorry, did you say something, Lissa?"

"Fine! Let me know when you get out of your head for a second!" Lissa shouted angrily.

Sumia walked up to Chrom and put on a stern face. "Snap out of it, Captain!" she exclaimed, hitting Chrom and sending him reeling backwards with a punch, albeit accidental, that could give Little Mac's KO Uppercut a run for its money. Flavia entered just in time to see it, and along with most of the others, shared a good laugh.

 **Oh, wait, that reminds me… let me re-write this…**

Sumia walked up to to Chrom with a stern look. "Snap out of it, Captain!" she exclaimed. Her fist became cloaked in flame. "FALCON… PUUNNNNCHH!"

 **G: NO. NO. ABSOLUTELY NOT, DEADPOOL.**

 **Deadpool: C'mon, you know that was funny. Don't even lie.**

 **G: Okay, it was a little. I mean, Sumia using Falcon Punch is jokes. But we've got to continue.**

"OW!" he yelled as he held his face. "...What the hell was that for?!"

"Oh no! ...Did I do it wrong?" Sumia asked. "Captain Phila said sometimes a good slap will break someone out of their doldrums." You call that a slap?! Damn! If your slap is a nasty right hook, then I'd hate to see what YOU consider a punch.

"Sumia, when you slap someone, you do it with an open palm," Lissa corrected her. "You just punched Chrom in the face!"

"Um... It's the thought that counts?" she sheepishly retorted.

"Gods, that hurt like hell…" Chrom groaned, trying to re-adjust his jaw.

"Ha ha! What's wrong, my dear prince? Sometimes love hurts! You're lucky to have strong women like these, and not just dainty flowers about," Flavia laughed, her statement about love earning a small blush from the pegasus knight. "In any case, I bring good news. The Feroxi army is finally ready. Every last man is itching to fight."

"Well, all the help we can get to save Eric will be all the better."

"Come again?" Flavia asked.

"He's… not here," Chrom replied. "Upon the assassination attempt on Emmeryn, Eric fought off their forces to allow her escape and got captured as a result. They're… going to execute him by the month's end."

"Eric, of all people, captured and sentenced to die?! Are you serious?!"

"All of Ylisse couldn't be more serious, I'm afraid."

The East Khan hefted her weapon onto her shoulder. "Looks like I have to step in. Can't have his mother tossing and turning in her grave."

Chrom raised a brow. "You're coming too?"

"Of course! Eric is like a son to me and I made a promise to his mother. I won't allow him to die without a fight!" She gave a small smile. "And besides, a khan must have her fun as well. I'm even bringing my insignificant other, Basilio. The oaf's not good for much, but he may stop a few stray arrows."

Speaking of the man, Basilio ran into the arena. "Chrom! Good gods, I've looking for you all over!"

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

"Our scouts have reported back. Dark news, I fear... Ylisstol...has fallen."

Chrom's eyes widened immediately. "What?!"

"The Plegians captured your exalt and retreated back across their lines. Gangrel has declared she's to be publicly executed at the end of the month."

Hearing that, Lissa just about fainted. "Li-Lissa? Lissa!" Robin yelled.

The prince ground his teeth. "Damn it, same as Eric…"

"Eric was captured as well? How in the hell was he caught?!" Basilio questioned.

"When our castle was attacked, he and Emmeryn were separated from the rest of us. With the enemy approaching, to allow her to escape, Eric decided to hold them off. The number overwhelmed him and he was caught in their clutches."

"Gangrel's not even trying to be subtle anymore. It has to be a trap," Flavia stated.

NO FUCKING DUH.

"He knew that our scouts would relay this message back. Now before we come to any hasty conclus-"

"Shepherds! We march to Plegia!" Chrom interrupted. "Immediately! Top speed!"

"Well that's one option, but, uh… We've seen enough royalty waltzing into traps for one war, eh?"

"Trap or not, Basilio, I don't give a shit!" Chrom growled. "He's going to murder my sister!"

Flavia raised her hand to Chrom. "Peace, Chrom. Breathe a moment. No one's suggesting we don't act. We're simply saying we shouldn't do anything rash. We'll need guts AND wits in equal measure if we're to save those two."

"They are both right," Robin added. "I'll conjure up some strategy to get them back, I promise."

"Alright, I leave it to you, Robin."

"Hold on to your tassets, Ylisseans," Basilio barks. "We've two blue bloods to save!"

* * *

 **Eric's PoV**

I awoke in the late morning, inside of an unfamiliar tent. I don't usually sleep sitting up, and I don't remember sleep being this uncomfortable at all. I try to get up, but it's not before long I realize that I was bound by rope. Now I get it. I wasn't sleeping. I was kidnapped.

I didn't remember much of the recent events. All I could remember was a figure, the click of heels… and then darkness. I looked outside of the open tent flaps to learn that I was in Ylisstol no longer. I was in the desert. The Plegian desert.

"Wow. Almost 16 years of eluding empires and a simple century is all it took to beat you, Eric?" I muttered to myself. "Man, you've lost your game." I struggled to free myself, yet the effort was futile, save for earning myself rope burn. Then suddenly, I hear the familiar footsteps clicking of heels on the stone ground, so I stop my attempts to free myself, waiting for whomever it was to enter.

The person in question: a woman of tall height, around 5'10". Her pale porcelain skin and extra-long bleach blonde hair was a stark contrast to her attire. She wore a purple sleeveless shirt which beared the Grimleal mark on the chest in black and black tights, her outfit showing how… er… well-endowed she was. Over it, she wore a beige hooded cloak, and to finish her outfit, black heels.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the sleeping beauty finally awoke," the woman said with a hint of a seductive tone.

"Cut the crap. Who are you and what do you want, woman?" I stated firmly.

"Oh, don't be so rough with me," she whined. "That is, not now at least."

"Keep dreaming." Man. I thought Aversa was bad.

"I can see why the king takes a great deal of interest in you-"

"Yeah, well, I don't do that. I'm only interested in women, but tell him thanks for the offer," I cut her off.

"Is that right… Well I can fulfill that interest if you want. Something tells me I won't be disappointed."

I rolled my eyes. "If this is your method of interrogation, you need to find something more effective than hollow flattery."

"Your weapon holds tremendous power. And so does Eternity," she said with a smirk as she touched… places.

"G-Get your mind out of the gutter, woman!" I yelled, earning a small laugh from her.

"This woman has a name. You may call me Alice. As I was saying, Eternity is a powerful sword, but its full potential is sealed. And in order to unlock it-"

"You wish for me to tell you how?" I finished.

"Well, aren't you a gentleman for offering!" she beamed as she sat on my lap and faced me. "And if you do… I could find some sort of way to… repay you."

I know what she was planning. "Sorry, but I'll pass."

Her look switched from playful to just dark. After she left my lap, she raised her fist with brass knuckles and delivered a series of punches to my face and gut. "Look, I don't have time to waste on you, and I don't believe I gave you a choice on the matter."

"Okay, see, _this_ is an interrogation," I noted. "If you thought you could bribe me with sex, you truly are wasting your time-Grraaahhh!" She recites a spell and electrocutes me. Talk about shock therapy.

"You are going to give me what I want, one way or another," she growled.

"I'm sure you can get that from any guy, just name your damn price and they'll be sold," I laughed as blood seeped from my mouth.

She simply growled at me. "Fine. If you won't tell me, then I'll get someone else to make you sing." She walked outside and called out to someone. "Tharja! Take over, I'm tapping out for now!"

Wait, what?! Tharja?! She's here?!

"How are you having trouble? Useless… I'll make him talk," she said grimly. The woman in question walked into the tent. For someone from Plegia, she is quite pale-skinned. She had dark hair, brown eyes and gave off an aura so dark, just her presence unnerves any who approaches her. She wore black translucent full-body tights with her smallclothes underneath and a black cape with a gold lining. She gasped when she saw me tied to the chair I was sitting on.

"Tharja," I spat.

"E-Eric," she stuttered, hiding her gaze with her bangs.

"How's your day, because mine is just swell," I sarcastically supplied. "I had an early morning warm-up of one hundred soldiers and suddenly I got tired, so I fell asleep. And when I wake up, I come to see a friggin' call girl and her not-so-lovely assistant try some bondage fetish shit with me tied to a chair!"

"I'm so sorry that I-"

"That you what? Sold me out to the Plegians years ago, and directly to Gangrel, no less?!" I clenched my fists tightly. "You and I were friends, and you do that shit to me?"

"I know, but for once in my life, I was scared," she sadly said. "All the things I heard about you… I didn't know what to do…"

"Well, you've made your choice already, Tharja. And now I am here before you, helpless and awaiting death at the hands of your sovereign, like you requested. I hope to the gods you're happy. Happy to know that your king is one step closer to dragging this continent to hell!"

"I told you I was sorry! What else do you want from me?!" she retorted.

I took a deep breath. "Do you really want to atone for what you did?"

I received a nod. "Then… I have a plan," I told her before Alice interrupted.

"C'mon, Tharja. Take the prisoner with you. We've received word that a rather powerful person is moving this way. We must get to the capital before they reach us."

"Just one?" the dark mage replied in her usual dark, uncaring voice, hiding the vulnerable side of her once again.

"Reports say this warrior isn't to be underestimated. Normally we'd handle him, but taking care of the mission is top priority."

With a huff from Tharja, they both untied me, my hands and feet still bound together by both metal cuffs and a curse. They took me up, the camp was packed by the other soldiers and we left, making our way towards the castle.

 **Deadpool PoV**

In the distance behind them, on a particular hill nearby, the aforementioned person was a figure walking out of the roaring winds and the swirling sands of the desert, the sand grains acting as cherry blossom petals dancing in the air. Adhering to the wind's course, his dark hair that matched his name flew about wildly, each luscious strand shimmering in the sunlight that shone. "I sense your presence, it is close…" He pushed his cape behind him and let the pristinely white material billow in the air, the only thing marring the blank cloth was a symbol on its back; the same insignia of the Pandorian royal family.

He looked up into the sky with a gentle and kind smile. "We will meet soon, milord…"

* * *

 **Deadpool: You said this was my time to narrate, you liar!**

 **Goodralisk: Oh, calm yourself! This is my story, and this is how I do it! If it's such a problem, write a review, and I will read it lat- Wait, I'm getting an e-mail. ...Let me check it… It's from… RagingSexMachine73? *ahem***

 **Goodralisk, why won't you let me narrate the stor-Deadpool, seriously?!**

 **Deadpool: To be fair, you gave me the option.**

 **Goodralisk: Ugh. Fine. Just leave me the hell alone. So anyway, we have the first showing of our OC, thanks to a loyal reviewer Eternal Lancer. And I apologize for that cliffhanger but I couldn't resist.**

 **Lancer: Yeah... it's good being on this end of the cliffhanger.**

 **Goodralisk: Would you like to do the honours, Lance?**

 **Lancer: Really? Well… Goodralisk and Lancer out!**

 **Deadpool: Dicks, the lot of you.**


	8. Even Angels Fall

**G: Deadpool, stop complaining. I told you that I'd let you narrate.**

 **Deadpool: Yeah, and you broke that promise!**

 **G: It wasn't a promise, but yes, I did, and you're going to right now. So long as you DISCLAIM THE SERIES THIS TIME!**

 **Deadpool: Fine.**

 **We don't own Fire Emblem, nor any medias mentioned.**

* * *

It had reached the time mark in which by tomorrow's end, both Eric and Emmeryn would be executed, and the apex of the war would begin. The Ylisseans weren't too far from the capital of Luxxor, and they weren't going to allow anything to stop them. In theory, anyway. The sands and heat proved to be a tough challenge, but the resolve of a militia with vengeance and peace on their minds was stronger than any obstacle.

"Strange, isn't it?" Robin wondered aloud.

"What is?" Chrom asked.

"We're deep in Plegian territory, out in the open no less, and yet we haven't experienced any sort of trouble. I think it would be best if we scouted the area once more."

"Alright, then. Cordelia! Sumia!" Chrom called.

The two arrived on cue, although Sumia face-planted… again… for the umpteenth time… Seriously, how is she scar or bruise-free?

"I need you two to scout ahead and check to see if there's any Plegian troops waiting for us."

"Yes, sir!" they answered in unison. They mounted up quickly and took off, and after 10 minutes of scanning the area, they still saw nothing.

"This is odd, Sumia," Cordelia said. "How is it that we haven't seen any of their troops yet? I would've expected at least one attack."

"Wait, what is that?" Sumia pointed out a cluster of Plegian soldiers walking towards the capital. She and Cordelia tugged on the reigns of their respective mounts and flew in lower to get a closer look. Within the squad, surrounded by many of their troops was Eric, bound and unarmed.

"It's Eric! They're must be taking him to the capital!" Sumia, you win the award for 'Best At Stating The Obvious.'

"We must relay this information to the captain!" Cordelia announced, turning back around. But what Sumia didn't notice was another person walking towards them as well. Cordelia, however, caught this, keeping her gaze on him. She ultimately brushed it off as nothing, focusing on the more important task at hand.

Chrom saw them fly in not too much later, and without even coming to a complete stop, the redhead jumped off of her pegasus. "Captain! Captain, urgent news!"

"Calm down. What's going on?" he asked.

"There's a small band of the Plegian Guard a mile or so ahead down south. They have Eric!"

"W-What?! Are you sure of this?" Receiving a nod from both of them, Chrom calls to the Shepherds. "Shepherds, Eric has been spotted, I repeat, Eric has been spotted! Make all due haste and double our speed!"

* * *

 **With Eric, hours later(still in Deadpool PoV)**

It was mid-afternoon now, around five o'clock or so, and the Plegian capital was within eyesight, underneath a giant dragon skull, without a doubt, the skull of the fell dragon. Tugging on his chains, Eric tried to free himself, surely he could break it.

"Ah, ah, my pet," Alice hummed, dragging a solitary finger across his chin. "These cuffs are made from Feroxi steel, some of the strongest metal around. We wouldn't want you escaping now, would we?"

All he did was spit in her face at that comment. As a result, Alice's face contorted angrily. "Why, you…!" Eric's head craned with a sickening crack as Alice embedded her fist into his cheek, sending him falling to the ground. "Now, now, Alice, you mustn't have such a temper. We do still need him alive, anyway."

Despite the ringing he heard, Eric could still make out in some degree where the voice came from. He looked around and at the spearhead of the group was their squad leader who spoke. His name was Chalard. Huffing a huff, she picked the Pandorian up by the chain and put him on his feet, sneering at him as she did so.

Perking up, one of the Plegian soldiers approached Chalard. "Sir, we're almost within range of the capital. Shall we prepare for-?" He was cut off by an arrow hitting him in the temple, killing him. Eric perused the arrow from where he stood. "That's the sigil of House Virion…!" he realized. "Then… that means…"

"Eric!" Chrom called from over the large span of desert.

I turned towards his direction. "Chrom, what are you doing here?! You're supposed to be protecting Emmeryn-Grraaahhh!"

"Shut up!" Alice commanded, electrocuting Eric once more. "I didn't say you could speak."

"Release him at once!" the prince commanded.

"Do you really think you have say here at all?" Alice barked. "You have no right telling us what to do!"

"You're right," another voice said. The Plegian troops looked around to find the origin of the voice. "They may not have any right… but I do."

The chains Alice held Eric by was cut swiftly with a swipe, making Eric drop to the ground. Confused even further, they frantically scrambled into defensive position, yet had no clue how to defend themselves. Their only answer came in the form of swirling sand, wisping and whirling in a large twister some natural sandstorms couldn't produce. The twister began to die down, revealing a figure within the storm. Though all that was truly visible was a katana of silver and blood red. Single edged in all of its beauty, though the back end of the blade was red and serrated, the metal bending in a visual that looked like a consistent wave pattern. Soon enough, the sand disappeared completely revealing the man who wielded the blade.

This warrior was a man of decent height, standing one inch shy of six feet. His was a face soft on the eyes, nary a line nor angle on it, with long, flowing waist-length black hair to match. He wore a black cotton shirt and pants with a leather belt around his waist. But what was most eye-catching was the white cape he wore, which housed the symbol of the Pandorian royal family on its back.

"Now I believe you have something that belongs to me," the man said, a kind-natured smile never leaving his face. Even as he dragged his blade through the sand beneath him.

"Who the hell are you?!" Alice growled.

"Not that it would matter to you who your killer is," he replied coldly. "But if you wish. My name is Raven Gallo of the Xeldross Armed Forces. Commander-General of the Xeldross Army and knight of the Pandorian royal family." He took slow steps towards the Plegian squadron, the enemy drawing their weapons. "I give counsel, I tidy the estate, and most importantly…" Suddenly, the smile on his face drops to a remorseless grimace. "...I destroy any and all who dare endanger the royal family."

"Pandorian Royal Family's knight…" Eric whispered to himself. "I've never seen him before though…"

"Give the king to me and I promise you your death won't be painful," Raven bellowed. "Well… it might be a little painful."

"Eric!" Chrom called as the Shepherds continued running. "We'll get you out of there!"

At that moment, a young girl in odd-looking clothing ran through the desert, unintentionally approaching the Grimleal from the other side. Well, since she was a manakete, she wasn't as young as she appeared to be, she was actually 1,000 years old. She had a mix of blonde and green hair and she held a stone of sorts. It looked like she was being chased by someone, and she was. "Have I… *huff* lost him…?"

"Oy! Wait, I say! Why you no comprehending, wee one?" a voice spoke, which belonged to a middle-aged man. The man was a large man with spiky orange hair. He had an angular face, which showed his age though the lines on his face, and he wore a beige leather tunic, brown leather leggings and iron greaves.

"Get away from me! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed.

"Please, be keeping down with the voice! You give away position! Very bad!"

"My throat is dry, my shoes are full of sand, and some big weirdo is trying to KILL ME!"

"Why you treat Gregor like villain?" he said. "Gregor not villain! Weird people are evil ones! Watch out, wee one!"

"Ah, there you are!" Chalard hissed. "We've been look all over for you. Seize her!"

As a few Grimleal men approached her, the girl known as Nowi raised her hand, wielding a Dragonstone. "Get away from me!"

She was enveloped in a flower, and once it disappeared, a dragon took her place. She took a deep breath in dragon form and blasted three of them with her fire, burning them to cinders.

"A… A manakete…" Robin murmured in surprise. "I've read about them, but I never thought I'd see one…"

 **You know what, this battle is just really boring, screw it.**

 **G: You can't do that! You have to describe what's going on in the scene!**

 **Deadpool: I'm sorry, but who did you put in charge? Me. That's right. So I say we skip to after the battle.**

 **G: And I say you're dismissed! Lance will replace you! Lance, you get to narrate, Deadpool, you're out!**

 **Deadpool: Why...you… I'm telling Mom! *cries hysterically***

The Shepherds were about to charge into battle, weapons drawn. Something caught Chrom's eye, however, as he ordered them to stop. "What is that?" What Chrom saw was the insignia on the back of Raven's cape, the insignia that told him whoever this man was should not be trifled with. The other Shepherds, once they realized what it was that their leader saw, stopped dead in their tracks.

"What did you say?" Alice demanded more than asked.

"I hate repeating myself," Raven sighed. "Introduction short, I am Lord Pandora's head advisor, head guardian, and leader of his armies." This, while not as impressive as his previous introduction, was enough to elicit a round of gasps from the stunned Ylisseans. Saying no more, he crouched low, he raised a hand in front of his face while his sword hand was behind him. He gave Alice in the far back a deadly glare with blood red eyes before uttering one word. "Die."

Not a moment later, Raven tackled the enemy ranks with the speed and ferocity of a cheetah. The Plegians and the Shepherds alike, including Alice, could not even process what transpired before Raven already killed a few men, sending their bodies flying into the air.

Chrom was awestruck. "Holy…"

"Crap…" Robin finished.

Raven was cutting down man after man, using only a single powerful blow to kill each opponent as he darted towards his target. Trails of blood left in his wake, he was a death knell, striking fear into the Plegian ranks. A man in full plate armour stood in front of him to stop him in his tracks, only to be killed just as swiftly. Without missing a single beat, Raven pierced the man's armour with a simple bare-handed thrust into his chest, letting the impaled victim drop to the ground lifelessly. All while wearing an emotionless mask as he killed those who captured his king.

"Holy shit. Did that lady just punch through steel armour with her HAND?" Vaike said aloud as he was resting, talking to the redheaded thief. "Remind me never to get on her bad side."

"Yeah… it's a good thing she's on our side," Gaius concurred.

Rending Chalard's head from his body effortlessly, he approached the last remaining Plegians, Tharja and Alice. Sensing Tharja's lack of will to fight, he simply settled for knocking her out with a powerful blow to the head. "I will say it one last time. Give the king to me. I'll make sure you get to where you're going safely."

"Go to hell!" she screamed as she blasted him with fire magic. Right before it hit, Raven moved out of the way with lightning speed, standing behind Alice within a flash of a second. "Hell. Now see… that was my first guess." With those words, he death a powerful slash to Alice's back, letting the blood spray from her body as it fell to the ground. Swiping his blade to remove the crimson blood that stained it, Raven sheathed his blade and made his way towards Eric.

Eric, on the other hand, was surprised at this person's claims just as much as the Shepherds were. He hadn't known a single person who had followed him as he left Pandora, much less someone so close to the royal family. The royal kingdom of Pandora had fallen years ago, so how was it that this advisor and knight designated to him existed? Questions for another day.

Raven stood in front of Eric, looking down at the warrior bound in cuffs at his wrists and ankles. He held up a key that he took from Alice's person, twirling it on his finger before he freed the Pandorian from his cuffs. Confused but grateful, Eric stood up and met the gaze of the shorter man, holding out his hand to thank him for releasing him, only to receive a gentle smile and a kneel.

"Milord, it is a pleasure to see you again," he said, greatly confusing the Pandorian blue blood.

Not knowing what to do, Eric turning his head back to Chrom, never lifting his gaze from the kneeling man. "Chrom, help...?"

"I don't know her either, sorry."

"Oh ho, milord is as amusing as ever," he laughed, standing back up. "Now…" Raven had a calm serene smile on his face as usual, but Eric could feel there was some sort of edge behind it. He gulped nervously as Raven lifted a single hand up…

And brought it down on Eric's head.

"OW!" Eric yelled, holding the top of his head as a comically-sized welt grew where he was hit. "What the hell was that for?!"

"That's for disappearing, my lord. The least you could have done was take me along," he replied with a closed-eye smile as he held up his fist. "Believe me, it hurt me just as much as it hurt you, if not more." Streams of comic tears fell from Raven's eyes as Eric grumbled, letting his retort die.

"Where have we seen this all before?" Robin commented before every Shepherd's head craned towards Frederick. The great knight looked at them all in confusion, simply asking "What?"

"Well anyway, that was hella impressive, Raven. It's certainly a rarity seeing a lady kick and wreck house the way you do," Eric said, holding out a hand to the swordsmaster.

"Well, it certainly IS a rarity, considering I'm not a lady."

The king sweatdropped. "Eh…?"

"I'm actually a man, milord," Raven said with a chuckle. "If you're looking for proof, I'd suggest refraining from that route."

"But… your hair… and face…" he sputtered. "Your name… Good gods, my apologies!"

"You need not apologize, milord. A simple mistake." No sooner than that, a few frustrated voices blurted out their responses with thrown hands, those voices belonging to Gaius, Vaike, and Stahl. "Wait, you said your name is Raven Gallo?"

"Do you not remember me, milord?" the swordsmaster asked. "I suppose you wouldn't, for I was rather shy. Think back to your old advisor, and the child who always hid behind him."

'Raven Gallo…,' Eric thought to himself. Then it finally occurred to him. "Wait, you're THAT Raven?!" Eric screamed in realization, thinking of Raven when the two were young. Raven had shorter hair than he does now, but it was still fairly long, and his body was slightly pudgier too, though that was attributed to baby fat that he would later grow out of. "You were only a kid yourself when I first knew you!"

"As were you, though I would say we both grew to be powerful, wouldn't you say?"

Sharing a sigh of nostalgia, the two Pandorian-born turn their attention to Alice. Raven took a few steps towards her and grabbed her head, lifting her body up. "Now then, let's see what intel I can extract from this one."

Before he could use his magic to read the corpse's mind, Eric noticed a slight smoking from the woman's body, something that Raven didn't pick up. His eyes widened. "Get down!" he yelled as he tackled Raven to the ground, shielding him from the body. A slight hissing noise was heard before the body exploded, not enough to damage anyone, but certainly enough to daze the people who were around. Raven saw nothing for a short while, but was alerted to a scream of pain from his lord. Shaking sand loose from his hair, Raven lifted himself up just enough to see the woman he thought he killed, standing before him. What's more, she held the unconscious Tharja at her waist and the now unconscious Eric slumped over her right shoulder. "I gotta admit, you're pretty good, man."

Raven growled at the woman and clenched his fist. In response, Alice simply laughed at him. "But you're not good enough." Raven pounced her with his hand out, only to grab air as Alice disappeared in magic runes, already teleporting away.

"Gods damn it!" Raven cursed, pounding his fist into the sand. "I was just too slow…"

Flavia simply sighed, yet another failure on their hands. "Look, it's been a rough day, it's approaching sunset, we have to rest for now."

"Flavia, we can't!" Chrom protested. "They are set to be executed tomorrow at noon, it's too risky. Besides, we're only a few hours from the capital."

"Then we'll just march early tomorrow morning," the khan suggested. "All of us need our rest, and we will need our strength at its best for tomorrow."

"She's right, Chrom," Robin added. "We just marched a two-day distance in half the time, so it would be the best course of action if we set up camp and prepare for the next day."

With a sigh of reluctance, Chrom conceded. "Fine. We'll set up camp, then."

* * *

Inside the Plegian castle of Luxxor the next morning, Plegia's capital city of the nation, specifically the throne room, a soldier walked in and took a knee before Gangrel and Aversa, the former sitting in his throne rather lazily, just hoping for some excitement to rile him up for today's events. The messenger, however, was quaking in his shoes as he had relayed the information he had gained from yesterday's scrimmage, though it wasn't helpful at all.

Aversa crossed her arms. "Captain, let me be certain I understand your report... Not only did you NOT confirm that the Ylissean party carries the Fire Emblem... But you can't be certain Prince Chrom is even among them? ... Is that the gist of it?"

It was as if he knew she or Gangrel was going to punish him for this, his hands shaking uncontrollably, preparing for the worst.

"Y-yes, milady! The air was thick with sand—even their number was difficult to ascertain," The soldier replied, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Perhaps if you had gotten closer, Captain. Here, let me show you…" She walked up to him and started circling around him. She took his sword from his side, drew it, and held it at his chest.

"N-no! I'm sorry, I—" the soldier was cut off as Aversa impaled his chest with a small laugh. Removing the sword, the blood from his body jumped onto Aversa's ashen face. "Apology accepted," she giggled.

"Please refrain from killing ALL of the soldiers, my dear. We'll need a few for the welcoming party later today. The Ylisseans will be here soon—Chrom and the Emblem among them, I'm sure." Then he started to laugh evilly. "That bleeding-heart prince would never put good sense before his sister!"

He clenched his fist and raised it. "Ha ha! It'll be a slaughter worthy of their legendary father!"

"And for Eric, my liege?" Aversa questioned.

"Whether that prince gives me the Emblem or not, I'm killing him. That Pandorian punk has been a thorn in my side for far too long. Every day he lives just leaves a bitter taste in my mouth, perhaps a chalice of his blood may very well fix that." Gangrel looked outside a nearby window, hands clasped behind him. "In order for my plan to work, I need the Emblem, the Blade of Eternity, and Eric dead at my feet."

"Shall I send the guards down to get them? The execution is in an hour," Aversa suggested.

"Go ahead, my dear. While you do that, I shall gather the subjects and rally our troops," he said as he sat back down.

"Before you do that… I have something to report to you both." Both heads turned to Alice as she bowed before the king, showing her respect from him. Gangrel simply craned his neck absently and spun his hand around in circles, boredom evident on his face. "This better be good."

"Well, depends on how you see it. It pertains to the battle that happened yesterday on the outskirts."

This seemed to perk Gangrel up a little. "Oh? Pray tell, what do you have for me about that?"

"Our ranks were defeated, yes, but not by the Shepherds, Your Majesty, but by a single man."

Gangrel's eyes widened. "A single man?"

"Yes," she replied. "He stated his name to be Raven Gallo of the Xeldross Armed Forces, and it is evident that he has ties to the Pandorian king."

"Gallo. That name sounds familiar…" Gangrel scratched his chin in thought until the name came to him. "Oh, I know him. He's the former advisor's brat. Truth be told, I never expected him to appear."

"This is going to be interesting," he cackled. "Anyway, retrieve the prisoners! It's showtime soon!"

"Of course, my king."

Two of the Imperial Guard, Alice and Tharja, went down into the dungeon to get Eric. The more dangerous the captive, the lower the floor in which they were kept at, and because Eric was their most dangerous captive yet, he was kept at its lowest floor underground. Down on the thirtieth floor below ground, there was only one cell, and inside of it, only one man. The Pandorian heir himself. He was chained to the walls by his wrists, bound by heavy rope at his feet, and his torso was chained to the wall as well.

"Eric, it's time for you to approach the block soon," Alice started. "But before that is done, there is something I need."

"A chastity belt? Cause I'm guessing it's too late for that," he replied.

"You insolent bastard!" she shouted, punching him in the gut. "Smartass. Let's see how well you use that tongue of yours when I have it cut off and fed to the dogs. Or perhaps I can give it to that Ylissean exalt as her last meal."

His eyes widened in shock. 'Am I hearing things? Emmeryn was captured?!', he thought. 'Damn it! What was the point of the plan I had then?'

They unlocked the chains he was in, immediately tying his hands together afterwards. "We forgot to get the Ylissean exalt is on the second floor, Alice," Tharja said. "We'll get her after we're done here."

As he walked with them, Tharja leaned in close. "Are you sure about this, Eric?"

"Yes," he replied. "You know what to do, right?"

Eric received a nod before handing her a small slip of paper undetected. "You'll see a feminine looking man along with them. He is wearing a white cape. Give this to him."

"Got it."

"Eh? What are you two mumbling about?" Alice barked.

"Just asking him which way he'd prefer to die," Tharja said. "By arrow hail, impalement or disembowelment."

"I like the way you think, Tharja!" Alice laughed. "Why not all three?!"

* * *

The Mad King took in the fresh air of this fine day, breathing out a breath of pride. He walked on top of a large rock on a hill, looking down on the tens of thousands of his subjects below him that came to witness the execution, and slightly disappointed, he hadn't seen a single Ylissean arrive yet. He simply shrugged, as either way, blood would be spilled. Unbeknownst to him, however, the Shepherds were within the area, and had set up a plan. Emmeryn was set upon a large horizontal skeletal remnant of the fell dragon and a brigand stood behind her, axe in hand.

"Good people! Warriors of Plegia! Welcome! Welcome, one and all! Your anticipation electrifies the air!" the Mad King called, receiving cheers from his people. "We ALL remember the crimes of Ylisse... Would you have their witch-queen answer for them?" The crowd erupted in cheer. "And today, we have a double feature. Another of royal blood, this one has poisoned Plegia for years on end. He's been in hiding for a while, but we finally managed to catch him and bring him here to pay his dues. I give you the rightful Pandorian king, Eric!" he finished as four brigands tossed him onto the ground of the high ledge he stood on. He lifted himself onto his knees.

"Finally, we will have JUSTICE!" He looked in Emmeryn's direction. "EXECUTIONER! If you would be so kind…"

Said executioner raised his axe, ready bring it down on the exalt.

"Flavia!"

"I've got him!"

On that word, an axe hurtles through the air and hits the executioner, knocking him off the ledge sending him to his death below. Emmeryn covers her head and crouches just so the weapon doesn't hit her. "EVERYONE: NOW!" Robin called.

The Shepherds entered the scene, ready to face the Plegian Imperial Guard. "Take out all the soldiers first! We'll deal with the Mad King once they're through!" Chrom commanded.

"Oh, really now?" Gangrel laughed. "You're finally here, Little Prince. Men: Kill him. Kill his sister. Kill his troops and his friends and anyone else you find! KILL THEM ALL!"

All of his men were itching to do so, save for one dark mage: Tharja. "So we're to kill or die here, simply because the king commands it? Pfft. What do I care of these Ylisseans? We're given no reasons to fight, only orders. What's the point?"

The Shepherds charge in, spearheaded by Nowi and Raven. With Nowi's dragon form baring down on the guard, the archers ready their arrows and let them fly. Raven jumps a little to give Nowi some room to twirl, allowing the arrows to bounce off of her tough back hide. Landing back on the dragon's body, he held out two fingers and blasted apart the archers who shot at him with magic, smiting all. The Shepherds, following Raven's example, all long distance fighters and heavyweights such as Ricken, Virion, Miriel and Robin and/or Kellam joined someone who could fly or had a mount, the outliers simply settled for fighting on foot. This allowed them to cover a lot of ground very quickly.

Chrom, one of the on-foot soldiers was blocked by two more foot soldiers, and in an suspenseful rage, separated one of the Plegian soldiers into two halves. The other one had his head smashed in by an axe, and holding it was a blonde woman of lovely features. She looked like a clergywoman, as she wore a simple white tunic with golden armor over it, the bottom part of it was tucked into the black boots she wore.

"Good heavens!" she said in a feminine voice. "You're Prince Chrom, brother to Her Grace the Exalt!"

Chrom gave a confused look. "You know me?"

"Of course. All Ylissean clergy do. We hurried here to help as soon as we caught wind of the execution. But alas, I lost many a valiant comrade along the way. Pray, sire, let my axe serve you and your party!"

"Your love for my sister is clear. I would be honored to be joined by such a formidable woman of the cloth," the prince smiled, extending his hand.

"...Man, sire," Libra corrected. "Man of the cloth."

Chrom retracted his hand in embarrassment. "You're, uh…" He paused for a moment. "...You're not a woman?"

"No, sire. Women are clerics. I am a priest," Libra explained.

"Ha!" Robin exclaimed from a distance, much to Chrom's embarrassment. "Sucks, doesn't it?"

"Well… this is quite awkward."

Libra smiled. "Oh, it's all right, sire. You realized your mistake quickly enough. It could have become much more awkward." Then his smile disappeared. "... MUCH more…"

"Moving on. We have a battle to win."

An arrow zoomed past Chrom's head, killing an archer ahead of him, the prince turning around to see Virion giving a thumbs-up. Alongside Libra, Chrom runs to the courtyard, not too far from where he needed to go, many of the other Shepherds covered him. Robin and Chrom noticed Tharja, sitting on a rock nearby playing with her hair in a MUCH creepier way than most, not engaged in the battle at all. "Are you a Plegian soldier?" Chrom questioned. "You seem reluctant to fight."

"Death all comes to us soon enough. Why join it early, fighting on the side of a cause I don't believe in?" she replied.

"Is-Is that a no, or…"

"I'm just open to other options is all. Long live the king, but I'd like to keep living as well. And besides, I have a bit of a rebellious side."

"Then would you consider joining our cause? We're here to save Emmeryn, our exalt, and Eric, the warrior king of Pandora."

"You're here to rescue Eric as well?" she asked. Receiving a nod, she stood up. "Fine. Consider me your ally-for now."

Chrom, Tharja, Raven and Robin ran into the courtyard, but they were blocked by their general known as Campari.

"They got this far?" Campari said. "Where is the damn wyvern brigade?! Close off their escape route!"

"So you're their general, eh?" Robin asked, twirling his sword. "I got this." He pulled out a Thunder tome and engaged Campari in a one-on-one fight. Campari was able to keep Robin at a distance for a while with the longer range of his spear, but his attacks started to become sloppier as Robin continued to dodge and block them. Once he saw an opening in the form of an inaccurate spear thrust, he closed the distance, set his blade onto the general's armor, and charged his Thunder magic through the blade, electrocuting and incinerating Campari.

"Robin!" Chrom began. "Their wyvern riders have fallen! The skies are clear! I'm giving the signal!" With a swipe of his hand, three of the top pegasus knights in Ylisse, including Phila, flew into the courtyard.

"What? Pegasus knights?" Gangrel growled. "That damned Ylissean tactician does NOT play fair!"

"Two can play at that game," Aversa chuckled, taking up a flask with a dark, murky substance inside. She opened it up, and black mist flowed freely, coating the ground. Rising from the mist, seven undead warriors, all wielding bows, and they surrounded Phila and the others.

"Risen?! Damn it, not now!" Chrom lamented.

"Oh, did an army of living corpses just APPEAR out of thin air?!" Gangrel chortled. With a wave of his hand, the archers downed Phila's mount and ganged up on her once she fell on the ground. They shot her in the leg, then her chest, and two in her back. "Risen... How... Y-Your Grace, I... Forgive me…" she said in shallow breath before the life left her eyes.

"Exeunt one knight, stage left! Watch as they fall, one by one!" he laughed as the archers killed the remaining pegasus knights, falling to the ground with a thud all the same. "I believe this is what they call a reversal of fortunes. Now...grovel before me. Plead! Beg for your worthless lives!"

"I'd give up my life before I'd beg for it from you," Chrom spat.

"Oh, now THAT is a good line. A fitting epitaph for your tombstone, perhaps? But it's not just your life in the balance," the Mad King warned. "Your exalt and the Pandorian still stand on the block. I have a dozen bows trained on her, and twenty-five other soldiers on him. One word, and…"

"Emm! Eric! Hold, I'm-"

"SOLDIERS! If this Ylissean pup so much as twitches, let fly your arrows and draw red!"

"Damn you, Gangrel! I'll kill you!" Chrom snarled.

"Go ahead! I welcome it," he taunted. "Just know you were responsible for Big Sister's bloody demise!" Cackling demonically, Gangrel pointed his sword at the Shepherds from where he stood. "And what of the rest of you? Eh? Who wants the honor of killing the exalt? ...No one?"

"Let Lord Pandora go or I'll tear your heart out and force it down your throat!" Raven snarled. Gangrel cocked an eyebrow and followed the voice down to the body it belonged to. He couldn't help but widen his grin at the sight of him. "Well, well… so you're the one who murdered Squadron 6 singlehandedly. I expected the man to be of grand proportion, someone who strikes fear in the hearts of those just by a single step. But you look nothing short of a dainty rose!"

"Just remember, dog. Every rose, no matter the beauty, has its thorns."

"And the one-liners keep coming! Truly a magnificent mind you all seem to have. It would be a shame-" Gangrel climbs up to where Eric was held and backhands him square in the middle of his face, making namely Cordelia gasp and flinch in horror and grief while making Raven growl angrily. "-if I were to break it somehow."

"You monster!" Chrom shouted.

Gangrel hopped back down to where he originally stood. "However, my boy—no one needs die today. Not you. Not the exalt. Not your friends. Just lay down your sword, and give me the Fire Emblem."

"Chrom! You can't trust him!" Eric yelled.

"Of COURSE I can't trust him! I'm not an idiot!" He gripped his head in frustration. "But if I just say no, he'll kill you and her both! The gods are cruel, damn them! My sister or my duty… No correct answer, yet I must choose!"

"There has to be a way, Chrom. I'm already set to die here, I refuse to let Emmeryn die as well!" Eric stated.

"Neither one of you are going to die here. But if there's a way, gods, I can't see it!"

Gangrel held up his hand. "I will count to three! Throw down your weapons, give me the damned Emblem, or your exalt becomes the world's largest quiver. One! Two! Thr—"

"Damn it all...! ...You win," Chrom conceded. "Everyone, lay down yo—"

"Wait!" Emmeryn spoke up. "King Gangrel, is there no hope you will listen to reason?"

"You mean listen to more of your self-righteous bullshit?!" he replied exasperatedly. "Think again. No, all I want to hear now is the THUNK of arrows hitting you, the SHLICK of swords entering Eric's gut, and a SPLAT as you both hit the ground." He waved out his hands, gesturing to the land around him. "Take one, long, last look from your perch. You do so enjoy looking down on people... Then prepare to meet the ground, and your maker! That is, unless someone were to give me the Emblem... NOW!"

Chrom held his hands up in defeat. "ALL RIGHT! All right... Emm, I know you won't approve, but this is my final decision. MAYBE someday we'll face a crisis where MAYBE the Emblem would've helped... But I know for a fact that Ylisse needs you, today! The people need their exalt... And we need our sister. If those dark days should come, we'll face them together."

Emmeryn only smiled. "Chrom... Th-thank you. I know now what I must do…" She walks up closer to the edge. "Plegians! I ask that you hear the truth of my words! War will win you nothing but sadness and pain, both inside your borders and out. Free yourselves from this hatred! Do what you must... As shall I. See now that one selfless act has the power to change the world!"

"No!" Chrom started to run to the ledge where Emmeryn was standing. "Don't do what I think you're doing…!"

She looked out to the crowd of people down below, staring over the expanse of the Plegian country. "No reaction," Emmeryn mused. "Was I wrong then?" She closed her eyes and smiled. "Chrom… This is some torch I'm passing you… So be it." At that moment, time stood still. Not a voice could be heard, all sounds, from the caws of crows, to the numerous murmurs of the people below, even the winds from her perch, all was silent. She clasps her hands together, at peace with what she was about to do. Not a thought of doubt crossed her mind as she was committed to her final act. She tilts herself forward and starts to fall.

"Sister, NO!" Chrom runs even faster to try and catch her.

'Chrom… Lissa… And all of my people…' Emmeryn mused. 'Know… that I loved you.' And with that, Emmeryn hit the ground. Ylisse's most loved and treasured exalt had fallen.

"Emm!" Chrom cried. "Emm, no…" He took her hand in his and held it tightly, and for the first time in a while, he openly wept. "DAMN YOU, GANGREL!" he yelled, his voice trembling.

"NOOOOO!" Lissa ran to Chrom's side and knelt down beside her sister's corpse. "This shouldn't have happened…" She cried her heart out, her screams of anguish music to the Mad King's ears.

"How lovely a fall! Here I thought death to be an ugly thing. I've never seen one fall so gracefully, in fact. ...And I've seen many fall," he smiled as the Risen archers disappeared. "However, your friend still stands on the block, my prince. You can still save him if you relinquish the Emblem."

Knowing that Chrom was too petrified and grief-stricken to speak, Robin spoke up for him. "Do you take us as fools? You'll kill him anyway!"

"Maybe I might, maybe I won't. You can never know until you try, now will you?"

Robin clenched his teeth. His plan had failed, and he was lost. He couldn't think of a way out of this. "Why did Emmeryn have to resort to something like this…?"

"That's low, Gangrel," Eric spat. "Killing a poor defenseless lady. Truly only the most powerful men in the world can fell a woman," he finished sarcastically.

"Quiet, you! Lest I rip your jaw from your head," Gangrel replied.

"Oh my gods, I don't want that to happen!" Eric sarcastically taunted once more. "You killed an unarmed woman, you're an absolute badass! ...Seriously, though? Let me free and I could kick your ass right now."

"What was that?" Gangrel questioned.

"Lord Eric, don't…" Raven added.

"You heard me. One on one, I could beat you in no time flat, then move on with my life."

"I-"

"You couldn't hold a candle to me in my prime right now."

"You-"

"I even beat you as a child. Left you almost dead. Man, that must suck balls, doesn't it?" I could see the red colour rising in Gangrel's face, just a little bit more. "Beaten by a child who hadn't even begun to scratch the surface of puberty. Yeah, that's right, Plegia! Your mighty King Gangrel, defeated by a mere child!"

His top finally blew, I could see the steam explode from his head. "Enough! How dare you mock me in such a manner?!"

"Well, how _would_ you like me to mock you? I take requests."

Gangrel's eyes were bugging out with rage, but his face slowly retracted into something like serenity, but much darker. His face adopted a grin that soon led into a chuckle, eventually making into a full blown maniacal laugh. One that struck fear into the hearts of everyone who watched except Eric. Even as he had a dozen blades at his neck, he simply stood up on his two feet and stared the cackling Mad King down. "No… I have a much better idea."

"And what is that, Your Ugliness?" Eric retorted.

This tipped Gangrel over the edge at last. "KILL HIM!"

"Gods damn it, no!" Raven shouted. He saw Eric smile as the young king was pelted by arrows in his back, slashed by axes, then finally stabbed by a blade, the blade protruding from his gut. Eric stood firmly still, then as if he was mimicking Emmeryn, he tilted forward and fell, the grin still standing strong on his face.

"Damn, damn, damn…" Robin cursed. Without an order even being thought of, Cordelia sped through the air to try and catch him, surprising both Robin and Raven. "Cordelia, what are you doing?!"

She felt the sting of tears in her eyes as she flew to catch him as he fell. Swooping in close to the wall, she focused her gaze on Eric, ignoring the tears that clouded her vision. Cordelia saw his body falling and she picked up the speed so she could match him in the air. She reached out to grab his hand, just a few inches more. But she missed it, albeit barely. She could only watch in horror and despair as he fell to his death. "Eric, no!" she cried in anguish. His body hit the ground hard, the bones in his body snapping with a sickening crack. The Pandorian king was dead and gone.

"How dare you…" Raven drew his sword and screamed to the heavens. "HOW DARE YOU!" A spark ignited from the swordsmaster's blade and in a split second, the steel had went up in flames. The sheer magical power Raven exuded was incredible. Matching and surpassing Eric's very own, everyone was astounded and shocked at the level of power, even Gangrel. "YOU WILL BE NOTHING BUT CHUNKS OF BLOODY FLESH WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!"

"Gangrel! You die today!" Chrom said in a dark low voice, brandishing Falchion . At that moment, a caravan sped across the western desert route, with Flavia and Basilio in tow. "No, boy! I secured an escape route! We have to flee!" the latter shouted, waving them over. "You have to RUN! Now do it! Robin! Don't let him do anything stupid!"

Robin gave the cyclops a nod, picked up a struggling Chrom and brought him into the caravan. With the restraint of Raven by Frederick, Vaike, and Kellam, Raven was tossed into the caravan as well. Everyone loaded themselves and their things inside, leaving with haste. They left quickly, but not before they could hear the deadly and evil laughter of a Mad King in triumph.

* * *

 **So this was quite a dark chapter compared to my other ones, so it probably set a sorrowful mood. I hope you all enjoy it. Exceptional narrating as always, Lancer.**

 **Lance: It's what I do.**

 **Goodralisk: Goodralisk and Lancer out.**


	9. Renewal

**I am glad that everyone enjoys this so much and I am doing my best to write as well as I can. A special thanks to Eternal Lancer and Tychon, who continuously reviews and gives insightful feedback on how to further better this story.**

 **Lancer: Aw, how thoughtful!**

 **Tychon: That means a lot. But, uh, where's Deadpool?**

 **Goodralisk: I think he said he had to leave. Something about a vacation.**

 **Lancer: Oh. I guess. Anyway, we have a show to run!**

 **We do not own Fire Emblem, nor any medias mentioned.**

* * *

Their caravan destroyed by the heavy terrain and the powerful elements, the Shepherds were rushing through the midmire, an area that was heavily raining, as if the world was weeping for the loss of two great people. It wasn't only the world, however. The Shepherds were also mourning the loss of a beloved sister, worshipped ruler, and a treasured friend. Both of these people, a man and a woman, cast aside their lives; one for the good of others, and the other did in a situation where he knew he'd lost. Some were affected by this more than others, like Chrom and Lissa.

They lost their beloved sister, the woman who had essentially raised them and was a symbol of strength and peace, and to feel helpless as she fell to her death killed them on the inside. Others were affected just as bad, like Robin, who felt the pressure of planning the failed rescue. He was disappointed in himself that when everyone depended on him most, he couldn't come through. And Raven, understandably emotional, cried with rage as he came to terms with the grim reminder that his king was dead. He looked up to the sky, as if the world sympathized with him in all of his devastation. He still held his perpetual soft smile, however, and let the rain wash over his face, the droplets doing their job of hiding his tears.

'I'm so sorry, Chrom,' Robin mused, tugging on the strings of his cowl. He couldn't find the pride in him to even face the prince, much less speak to him. 'I've… failed you.'

'I've failed as a knight, milord,' Frederick thought, even he looked to be on the verge of crying, the great knight gripping the reins of his horse tightly.

Those few were among many others who let their thoughts take hold of their duty at the moment, however, Basilio broke everyone out of their thoughts. "Speed it up, people! There are carriages waiting just through the ravine."

No one even had the heart to run, and slowed their pace as a result. The Shepherds simply either nodded and/or grunted in response, choosing to sulk and mourn rather than get out of the enemy territory. "C'mon, let's hustle, everyone! We haven't much time! Escape now, mourn later!" Basilio announced.

"I'm… I'm coming. We all are," Chrom replied. Robin stood by him, but averted his gaze. He hadn't even looked at Chrom after the rescue failed. Chrom turned his head to face forward until he saw Raven's face. Chrom felt a pang of hurt and solemn sympathy. Despite having lost someone well-loved himself, he even felt sorry for the swordsmaster. 'He's so strong… but I know he's hurting… all the same...' Chrom thought as he glanced at Raven's smiling face. The prince, while he could be dense, could still see the tears run down his face, even through his own watery ones.

"Quickly now! We're almost there!" Basilio said, then turned to see two brigands block the path twenty-five meters away. "Plegians! I knew it couldn't be that easy... They're right in our way! We must fight!"

The rest of the squad approached them, though unlike any of the Plegian forces they've encountered, they seemed hesitant, unwilling. Like they were reluctant to fight. As the Shepherds moved into defensive position, the group parted and their leader walked through. He was bald, but had a full face of hair, his beard short, yet wild. "Ylisseans, I am General Mustafa of Plegia. I offer you mercy. Only if you surrender to me will you keep your lives. Resist, and you will have to fight for them!"

"Surrender?" Basilio asked, puzzled. "Sorry, I'm not familiar with the word."

"I do not want to come to blows, so I request that you concede," Mustafa pleaded. "Emmeryn would not have wished for this to come to bloodshed."

Upon hearing that statement, Chrom went from gloomy to angry in an instant, the rage burned bright in his eyes. "How dare you speak her name!" He drew his sword immediately, ready to fight.

"Your rage is justified, Prince Chrom," the Plegian general replied. "Lay down your weapons, please, and I will try my hardest to protect you all."

"And you wish for us to trust you after what your king has done?!" Frederick cut in. "I believe we shall risk the consequences!"

"As expected," Mustafa said. "Very well, Prince. I shall grant you a swift and dignified death, then."

His troops were getting ready to fight, but not out of duty to their king, but out of the lack of free will, they were forced to. Each soldier looked around with hesitance until one of them walked up to the general. "Forgive me, sir, but I...I no longer see the justice in hunting these people down." The soldier dropped his lance at Mustafa's feet. "I shall accept any punishment you deem sufficient, but after all that's happened...I just can't. I won't."

The Shepherds were surprised. There were actually Plegians with a heart and a wish for peace. "These questions are not ours to ponder, lad," Mustafa said solemnly. "The soldier does not judge. The soldier delivers judgment."

"Sir, I am truly sorry. However, I cannot raise my lance against them, I have no reason or will to. Even if death is the price I must pay."

Mustafa raised his head in understanding. "You were present when Emmeryn spoke, weren't you?" Receiving a nod, he turned to the rest of his men. "Very well, then. Those of you unwilling to fight are dismissed!"

"What about you, sir?" another soldier asked. "You can't possibly say you will take them all on yourself!"

Mustafa cringed. "I cannot defy the king, lad. I know him well. He would murder my wife and child to set an example. I will accept the blame for your actions today. Now go!"

The Shepherds were about to move until Chrom lifted his hand, signaling them to stand down. "I'll fight him. It wouldn't be fair unless it was a one-on-one." Said prince drew Falchion from his sheath as the Plegian general brandished his axes, ready, albeit reluctantly, to defeat the blunette. "Here I come, Prince!" Mustafa shouted. Chrom ran at him, Falchion dragging on the ground causing sparks to fly. Mustafa blocked the slash received by the prince and retaliated with a single-handed axe swing that Chrom had no choice but to back away from the attack, barely dodging the swing. A split-second after the attack, Mustafa threw a miniature tomahawk at him, forcing the prince to have to roll out of the way. The Plegian general tried to keep the distance between him and the Ylissean, so he kept on trying to keep him at bay with almost twenty tomahawks he brought with him. This time, Chrom was ready and every tomahawk Mustafa threw, Chrom either sidestepped out of the way, or he knocked them out of mid-air. Managing to close the distance, Chrom stabbed the berserker in his leg and punched him in the face, knocking him back a few feet. Chrom swung his sword low to take his opponent's legs from underneath him, but Mustafa flipped over the axe with surprising agility and blocked Chrom's follow-up vertical strike with both axes, slashing Chrom's leg.

Rolling away from Chrom, the Plegian put a few berries in his mouth and once Chrom got closer, he tried to spit the poisonous mist at him, then once the prince was deterred, Mustafa moved in for the strike. However, Chrom saw this and took away one of his axes and went for an high slash, but Mustafa dodged and slashed him instead. Chrom moved, and once he saw Mustafa's back, he drew a red line up his back. The Plegian general wasn't ready to give up, and he knocked Chrom a few meters away with a large swing. His opponent crouching on the ground, Mustafa was ready to end things and pounced on the prince, intent to finish him. However, Chrom had baited him, waiting for him to descend onto his blade.

As Falchion entered his gut, Mustafa's body went limp and he fell to the ground as Chrom withdrew his blade. "Well done, Prince…" Mustafa croaked. "Please… please spare… Spare my men…" And as such, Chrom respected his wish and let his men go unharmed.

However, the same could not be said with Raven. "Raven, what are you doing?!" Chrom questioned as Raven drew his sword, the weapon dragging across the mud was the only answer Chrom received. Raven said nothing as he snarled through his teeth, the white blade Uramasa erupting in flame. The flames sizzled against the constant downpour but persisted unabated, as if to show the rage within him that could not be quelled. All the Shepherds could do at this point was turn away for the most part.

"You speak of peace… YET YOU LOT MURDERED MY KING! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN HE STOOD ATOP THOSE HILLS WITH STEEL AT HIS THROAT, HUH?!" Raven swung his sword, a torrent of fire following the steel. "YOU STOOD THERE AND WATCHED! I HOPE YOU'VE MADE PEACE WITH YOUR LIVES, BECAUSE THEY END HERE!"

The Plegian soldiers waved their hands in fear as the Pandorian approached them. "Now see here-"

A squelch was heard as a man was cleft in two by his waist, his top half falling to the ground and the bottom half becoming a fountain of blood before falling soon after. "I've had enough of you Plegian scum." Even still, rather than react in rage for this brutal killing of an unwilling comrade, the Plegian soldiers did nothing but throw their weapons down as they awaited what was coming to them, and oh boy, did Raven deliver. One of the first moments he'd ever been angry in his life, his anger tore through their ranks mercilessly. Blind, the swordsmaster sent limbs and corpses flying through the air, blood staining the dirt and his coat rather heavily. He simply killed and killed and killed more, not truly unaware of what he was doing.

He left nothing to survive his blade save for one, the solemn soldier begging him for peace. "Please, I beg of you, stay your blade!"

Raven gave no response. Instead, he stuck his blade into the head of a corpse on the ground before sending his gloved fist into the face of the last remaining soldier, putting him down to the mud. Without warning, Raven pounced on the man, dropping his fist through his face until he drew blood, he didn't stop there. He continued relentlessly, smashing in the Plegian's face repeated until the victim's face was nothing but a completely unrecognizable bloody pulp of flesh and shattered bone. He would have continued on the lifeless mass before him had he not been sent careening towards the ground himself. He looked up at the attacker, only to see a mop of red with and outstretched arm. It was Cordelia who punched him to the ground.

"Get your head together, Raven!" Cordelia yelled. Lightning struck the land, illuminating her features. Her hair, now drenched by the storm, matted against her fair porcelain skin. Raven saw the anger in her face, and disappointment. But he also saw the same grief in her face that he had himself. "Look what you've done! He didn't want to fight, none of them did!" And once he took a gander, he retched, throwing up everything he had in his stomach. He had a fair share of bloodshed and combat in his day and not once had he done something so horrific. So the fact that he did what he did, with his bare hands no less, disgusted him far more than he thought imaginable.

"Do you think Eric would have wanted this? To see you murder the helpless and unwilling?" Raven's head came up to match her gaze at these words. "As much as Eric hated Plegia, he would have never done something like this."

Cordelia took a few steps past the carnage Raven had committed to. "It's not just you…" she whispered. "We're all hurting." Try as she might, her voice broke and she couldn't stop trembling, and the swordsmaster caught on to this. "You think I'm fine knowing that my l-" She paused to stop herself from voicing what her heart had at the forefront of her tongue. "-that Eric was killed? What's worse, I couldn't even save him. It broke my heart."

Raven couldn't believe what it was he was hearing. "You… you love milord, don't you?" he whispered barely enough for Cordelia to hear. She nodded sadly, letting the tears flow free. She, unfortunately, had to comes to terms with the fact that he was gone, and would have to move on. But how could she? Aside from Chrom and Sumia, Eric was the only one who went out of his way to show kindness to her just because he enjoyed seeing her smile. Someone like that to her was irreplaceable. He left a void in her heart that would never be replaced.

"But we just need to keep going," she muttered. "Keep going and don't stop. We will bring Gangrel down."

"Yes. But first, we need to make it to Ferox first," Basilio cut in. The Shepherds marched by the man slowly bleeding to death, along past the bloody path Raven laid out, and continued to march to Ferox. A clacking that gradually grew louder could be heard, which cause Basilio to perk up. Moments later, a carriage pulled up and driving it was a pink-haired petite woman. "Khan Basilio!" she called. "When I didn't hear from you, I assumed the worst. Is everything alright?"

"Sorry we kept you waiting, Olivia," the affable khan replied. "Chrom? Meet Olivia. She'll be smuggling us out of here."

"Yes, but we have to hurry!" she exclaimed. "Many of Gangrel's men are most likely on their way."

"Okay, everyone, pile in! And bid goodbye to this Plegian hellhole."

As the Shepherds got ready and took off, a low guttural groan was let out. Left on the ground, Mustafa was in extreme pain, but he could still see somewhat, he could still hear, albeit barely, and if done quickly, he could still live. As Mustafa was ready to accept death, a man in a full black cloak that draped his entire body met Mustafa's side. "Hey, man. Are you good? Are you still alive?" he asked. The Plegian replied with a weak nod. "Your wounds look pretty bad, but it looks like I can still heal you. I should still be in time."

The injured warrior reached out to the cloaked saviour that loomed above him. "I can't… If… If my king... If he found out… that I let the Ylisseans… escape alive, he'd… He'd murder my family..."

"Never mind that," the cloaked figure retorted. "He will get a taste of justice soon enough."

* * *

A week and a half later, the rescue team stood in the throne room in the East-Khan's castle. The air was thick of grief and sorrow, and like in the midmire, everyone was either mourning their losses or reviewing the events to see what they could've done to get their desired result.

"I can't believe it…" Robin began. "All of our efforts… They were for naught…"

"I should've died sooner than allow the exalt to be captured," Frederick solemnly sighed. "I've failed as a knight."

"Damn it… What a time to regain full power of the throne," Flavia said.

Robin clenched his fist. "Chrom, I'm... I'm so sorry, this was my fault. My plan just wasn't enough."

"No, Robin." Chrom placed his hand on the tactician's shoulder. "You did all you could. It's my own failures that haunt me now." Grinding his teeth and gripping his sword tight, Chrom finally threw Falchion on ground and knelt on the ground, his head hung in defeat. "Gods, I was just so powerless! He played me like a puppet… he controlled me so… so easily!"

"It's not your fault either, Chrom," Robin stated. "No one is to blame here."

"She did it for me, Robin. They both did. To save me from the guilt of having to make the choice, they chose for me."

Robin roughly took him from the back of his shirt and lifted him off of the ground, then turned the prince to face him. "R-Robin…"

"I was powerless once, too, remember? And yes, alone, I don't think either one of us is half the person your sister was." Robin picked up Falchion. "But together...maybe we can be something more. If you fall, I'll be there to pull you back up. When you fight for your sister's ideals, I'll be by your side, just as easily as Falchion rests at yours."

Raising the divine blade up to eye level, Robin continued, pointing it at Chrom. "You don't have to become your sister, you know. You can still be true to yourself. You just have to give people hope in whatever way you can."

"And what if I am unable to do so? What if I'm not worthy of her ideals? Robin, what if I drag you down with me? What if-"

Chrom was cut off by Robin once more. "Enough with the "what ifs". If you aren't worthy, you'll keep at it until you are." Then a friendly smile graced Robin's face. "And if we both fall down, well, that's what friends are for, isn't it?"

Wiping a stray tear, Chrom took Falchion and sheathed it. "You're… You're right, Robin."

"Two things you should know about me. One: I'm never wrong. Two: If I am… Refer back to the first," Robin joked, sharing a short laugh with the prince.

"But in all seriousness, you honor me with your loyalty." Chrom looked out to the Shepherds. "You all do. I will not lose to him again! Once the Mad King is stopped, this outrage shall be answered!"

"I'd like to go, too, if I may," Olivia added. "The exalt did me a kindness once. It would honor me to have a part in giving her justice! Although all I can do is dance... And I'm not so skilled at that, if we're being honest…"

"Har har! She's too modest for Naga's sake!" Basilio laughed, placing a hand on her shoulder, causing her to blush furiously by the attention. "Olivia is a Feroxi treasure. Trust me when I say it'd be wise to bring her along, Commander."

Chrom raised a brow.""Commander"? What ever happened to "boy"?"

"I think you've earned the title," Basilio retorted. "Now where was I? Oh, right! I was ready to start busting some skulls!" he added, smashing his fist into his palm. "We'll divide into groups. We have roughly three hundred, so we'll split into centuries. Flavia, you and I will lead each century, and once Flavia and I open up their ranks a little, we'll send you in against them." Basilio slapped Chrom on the back. "Hear that, boy? You get the fun part!"

"I thought you weren't going to call me b-"

"You and Robin have my every confidence," the West-Khan said, cutting the prince off, much to his annoyance. "You're a born leader, and he has a gift for guiding troops to victory. Together, you both have a gift of performing miracles. You both still have some growing to do, but I can already see you'll grow tall."

Chrom smiled. "Thanks… old man," he added with a chuckle.

"Even in death, Eric torments me," Basilio sighed, followed by laughter from everyone. "Enough talk! It's time to raise some hell! Gangrel may try to hit us while we're still licking our wounds, so we must strike as quickly as possible."

Chrom placed his hand on Falchion's pommel. "He can try it. But I'm ready to dethrone him, once and for all."

Meanwhile, Tharja was fidgeting around with the piece of paper she held in her hand. Glancing over to Raven, she tried to get his attention without drawing attention to herself. After countless attempts in the main hall as everyone spoke, she grabbed him and pulled him to a rather lonely wing of the castle. Startled, Raven was really to bury a chop right into the nape of her neck before she whispered to him not to. "Sweet Naga, you scared the hell out of me," Raven whispered. "What are you-"

"Shut up!" Tharja interrupted him. She looked around to make sure no one was watching. "I have something to tell you, but it can't get out, okay? It'll ruin everything if you do."

"What plan? What are you going on about?" Raven asked, confused. Without a word, Tharja simply hands him the piece of paper. Hesitant, the swordsmaster reads the first few lines before looking like he almost fainted. "This… is…"

"Keep reading," Tharja ordered. He did as he was told and continued to read the slip of paper. It was only a small piece of paper, but it shocked and surprised Raven more than anything ever had before. Halfway through, he covered his mouth in shock and joy, unable to fully contained his emotion. Once Raven finished reading the note, he crumpled it up unintentionally in his hand. Tharja was about to say something before she was trapped in a hug by the swordsmaster. "Thank you so much, Miss Tharja. I am truly in your debt," he said quietly, smiling more than he had in the last few weeks.

"We'd better hurry," she whispered as they broke the hug. "I can teleport you to the outskirts of the northern side of Themis, but that's as far as I can go without exhausting myself completely. You'll have to walk the rest of the way."

"It matters not, Miss Tharja! Let's go!" After making sure neither were being watched once more, Tharja uttered an incantation and with a couple of magic runes, they were off.

After thanking Tharja for sending him to where he needed to be, Raven made off in a mad dash towards Themis. Sprinting through the forest path, one would be surprised a trail of blazing fire wasn't left in his wake, closing in the kilometer or two in a matter of a few moments, less than a minute for sure. Making it to the city, Raven saw that it was a rather fancy place built on a nice plateau, looking out to the desert line that was Plegia. Knowing that it would be crazy to ask every single person, Raven simply followed the instruction and made his way to the outer parts of town. As the high rising mansions shrunk down to grassy plains, Raven searched high and low for hours before making his way to a cliff, and standing tall and proud at the tip was a cloaked man of tall height. His cowl was up, covering his head. This man had his arms crossed, simply staring at the sun hanging low in the sky.

"So you've finally come, I see," the man said.

His smile came back once again. "Yes… yes I have."

The cloaked figure removed the cowl and faced him, showing his smiling face. "I'll explain everything soon enough. But right now… it's time to train."

* * *

Gangrel stood in one of the forts on the border of Plegia and Ylisse, what most would call the North Trebes Waste. Known for its barren wasteland completely unable to grow any sort of crops or plentiful vegetation in most cases, it had seen many battle, thousands of boots to step upon it, and countless casualties. Aversa flew in from scouting the soon-to-be battlefield, and not as blood soaked as it once was, its history would soon speak for itself. "Milord. The enemy has taken position on the field."

Gangrel cracked a demented grin. "Back already? Ha! It feels as though we just said our goodbyes…"

"They seemed to be in surprisingly good spirits today."

"Who cares?" the Mad King replied. "They're nothing compared to us! I could break their ranks singlehandedly as easily as I break wind."

Aversa tried to stifle a small laugh. "I'd pay to hear the bards make a song of that." At that moment, while king and advisor were enjoying themselves, a soldier entered the fortification, out of breath.

"Your Highness! Dire… Dire news! Our troops are laying down their weapons and deserting in large numbers! Over half of our men have left us, sire!" Then the soldier got on one knee and bowed his head. "Please, sire... I am but a messenger... Have mercy upon me…" Meanwhile in the far distance, on a dusty plateau a respectable distance away from Gangrel, Chrom and Robin were discussing their strategy for their final battle against the Mad King.

"Damn it, it's been like a month now," Chrom cursed. "Naga only knows where Raven is."

"Let's be real here." Robin ran a hand through his hair. "His only motivation for being in the Shepherds is gone, did you really expect him to stay?"

"Not really," Chrom sighed. "But his skills would have really helped a lot here. Plegia's forces are sitting at little under one thousand, ours only three hundred."

"Do you have such little faith in me, Chrom?" Robin said in mock offense. "Why, I'm shocked!"

"Okay, okay," Chrom laughed. "We do have a tendency to win when the odds are stacked. I'm fairly certain we got this."

"Exactly."

As if to pass some sort of omen, Frederick returned from scouting the area ahead. Sure, there wasn't much to worry about, but one couldn't be too cautious. "Milord, I've a report from Khan Flavia. The Plegian army is in disarray. It seems many of their soldiers are opposed to further violence. Gangrel is trying to stamp out the mutiny by force, but with little success. Outside of a few faithful who serve him directly, his army has all but collapsed, falling into number rivalling ours. Five hundred at most."

"This is great news. But why…?" Chrom trailed off for a moment, then finally realized the reason. "Emmeryn."

"Yes, milord. The report says Gangrel's men chant her name as they abandon the field. The exalt's words and sacrifice have made her a hero of sorts."

"Emmeryn... Why did it take me so long to understand? She believed all people desire peace. She knew, deep down, the Plegians wanted it, too. It just took her to bring it to the surface. She touches the hearts of all men, women, and children and fills them with compassion… something few can do."

Chrom looked up to the sun hiding behind the dark clouds. "I hope she can see this, wherever she is... Today we put an end to Mad King Gangrel once and for all. Shepherds!" he called, marching down onto the flat land to meet Gangrel's forces. The Feroxi and Ylissean men stomped in unison with a purposeful boom, alerting the Mad King as he gathered his men like a stage director getting his actors ready for a play. The Ylissean-Feroxi army matched their gaze with the Plegian army, the tension almost palpable. If one could measure the scale of the battlefield, they would find Chrom was right. They were outnumbered, but not nearly as much as they thought; Gangrel's forces were five hundred strong, as opposed to the allied forces being only three hundred strong.

"Well hello, my little princeling!" Gangrel said to Chrom over the distance of a football field or two at most. "Have you come to retrieve your pancake of a sister?"

"No. I've come to kill you. Today, you shall find your grave, and peace will reign in Plegia finally and Ylisse once more."

"Cut the crap about peace! You hate me, nothing more! You want nothing more than to get my blood on your blade! No man knows about peace. None!"

"I know more than you ever will," Chrom retorted. "However, there may be some truth to your words. "I cannot forgive men like you—men who seek darkness and chaos. Those like you who are pure evil. From everything you've done to me... Were I alone, I might be driven to madness. But I'm not alone. My friends and brothers-in-arms stand behind me."

"Don't sugar-coat it, prince! Men are beasts! Nothing more! We kill! We devour! Beasts do not stand behind beasts, little prince… They use each other and once they've exceeded their use, it's done!"

"Is that the reason why your own soldiers refuse to stand behind you?" Chrom spat. "You are a poison. Toxic to all around you. And I plan to wipe you from this earth and wash its hands of your filth!"

"Such a clever tongue you have, little prince... It will look quite fetching hanging on my mantle, next to your sister's corpse!" Gangrel raised his hand. "Mages! Let loose your magic, and hold nothing back!"

All of his magic users recited enchantments of many kinds and shot a variety of different offensive magic types at the Ylissean Guard. Swirling and morphing, they all fused into one orb and it zoomed towards them all. Coming in fast, it bared down on the Ylisse-Feroxi alliance, intent on consuming a large portion of their numbers as it grew bigger with every meter passed. It was about a dozen meters away from them, give or take, before it was somehow halted. With the size of the orb, it kicked up a large amount of dust, cloaking the surrounding area and making it hard to see anything. But what couldn't be seen was definitely heard, as voices made their marks.

"Come on, milord, you could have at least made it seem like you were trying," one voice, a tad bit feminine said. "Would want the fight to be so boring, what with them giving up and all."

"What can I say?" a much deeper voice replied. "I guess I just don't know my own strength yet."

"I suppose. That Mad King is in for it now, wouldn't you agree?"

"Oh, his head is mine. For sure." The figure laughed. The Shepherds considered the thought of them completely hallucinating, there wasn't any way possible that who they thought was there was actually there. Perhaps he was a ghost, or a simple lookalike. That all changed once the dust had begun to settle.

The prince caught sight of the taller man holding his dark purple katana. "It… Y-You… I-It can't be…! Is that you… Eric?!"

"In the flesh," he said as he removed the cowl, revealing his face.

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER! I'm pretty sure everyone expected this, but if you didn't then that's fine too. And I am done exams! I'm also going to be taking the reins in narrating the story from here on out. Thanks, Deadpool and Lancer, for all of your help.**

 **Deadpool: (over Skype)Yeah, yeah, yeah...**

 **G: Come on, don't be like that. You did well.**

 **Deadpool: *sigh* I guess so.**

 **Lancer: Thank you as well, Lisk.**

 **Deadpool: If I may?**

 **Goodralisk: Yeah?**

 **Deadpool: Eric… it's been a wonderful two years together. And I will admit that much. However, I feel like this will be for the better.**

 **Goodralisk: You don't mean…**

 **Deadpool: I quit, motherfuckers!**

 **Goodralisk: ...way to kill the mood.**

 **Deadpool: As we say in Brazil… hasta la vista, douchebags! (Ends Skype call)**

 **Goodralisk, Lancer, and Tychon: ….the fuck?**

 **Goodralisk: Um. We out. I guess…?**


	10. This Is It, My Life Ambition

**Hey, everyone! It's me, Goodralisk! This is the final chapter to Noble Strength: Part 1, and I give thanks to all who have read it, followed it, and/or reviewed it. This rewrite was definitely needed, not only to make it of better quality for you guys, but it also showed me how far I've come as an amateur writer.**

 **Also, I would please ask that while constructive criticism is recommended, do not read this just to flame it. Because one: it makes you look like a douche and no one likes people like that. And two: that's Deadpool's job.**

 **Tychon: That reminds me…**

 **Goodralisk: Right. I think he deserves it. Deadpool...would you care to do the honours?**

 **Deadpool: Really? But I-**

 **Goodralisk: You'll always be a part of this team, ya lug.**

 **Audience: ~Awwwww~~**

 **Deadpool: Wow. Thanks. I don't know what to say, except... Ahem...**

 **We don't own shit!**

 **Goodralisk: Ah… there it is.**

* * *

"Eric…!" His mouth was left agape, not a single response could be formed from his head. Chrom was at a loss for words, and the rest of the Ylissean Alliance familiar with the events that took place prior were no stranger to the same effect. "Is… Is that truly… you?!"

While I had changed quite a bit since our last encounter, it was all in appearance. I'd gained a bit more muscularity since I'd saw them last, and a single thin linear scar ran down the left side of my face over my left eye. "A little different from when you saw me last, but yeah it's me."

Raven had changed quite a bit himself. He had also strengthened his body a little bit, his musculature was slightly more lean than my own, however. "I hope we're not too late to the party."

"Nope, just in time," Chrom answered somewhat irritated, before a certain pegasus walked ahead from the group towards me at a brisk pace. Her brows were knitted in anger the same way Chrom's was, but her cheeks were puffed up too, making her more adorable than threatening if I was being honest. Well, that was until Cordelia let loose her balled up gauntlet on the back of my head.

"Gods, what the hell?!" I yelled, holding my head where it was hit, exactly the same spot where Raven had weeks before.

"That's for scaring the hell out of me! I thought you were dead!"

"Ugh… does anyone realize that a bump is forming back there?" I asked in response.

"Our bad, let's try something else," Chrom said before launching his fist into my cheek, sending me staggering. Completely forgetting about the pain on my head, I held my cheek and jaw that now sent intense sensations through my head. "Why didn't you tell us you disappeared?! You don't think we cared about your wellbeing!"

"It was part of the plan, okay?!" I yelled back with comedic anger. "It wouldn't have worked otherwise!" Exhaling a deep breath, I turned my head in Gangrel's direction, a confident grin on my face. "And besides… you'll see soon enough why I was gone and what I was doing."

"Gods damn it!" Gangrel shouted, stomping his frustration out. "How is this even possible?! I killed you! I even disposed of your body myself! Why are you still alive?!"

I smirked, revelling in every bit of Gangrel's rage. Keeping it silent, I lifted my blade onto my shoulder. "Hehehe… Maybe Eric is dead. Perhaps I am his ghost. But then again…" I walk up slowly to a large boulder. Balling my fist up, I raised my arm up to meet the rock and with a simple knock of its surface, the rugged stone shattered into pieces. "...A ghost can't do that, now can it?"

All who were present on both sides astonished by the fearsome display of strength I had demonstrated, save for Raven of course, whose expression exhibited pride over anything else. This left the Mad King scrambling. "But… the execution…"

"What about it? I believe your question is going to be, "How could a man survive something like that?! There's no way!" Well, here's your answer." I dramatically threw the tail end of my cloak up to billow in the wind. "You're right. No man could've survived what trauma you'd caused to me. But that's the thing. I didn't survive it."

Without missing a beat, I cracked a grin once more. "You just didn't kill me."

"Oh?" Gangrel started to become very annoyed. "And how could you not survive, yet live to tell the tale?"

"Listen to me closely," I began. "I didn't survive it. You just didn't kill me.

The Mad King's eyes widened as if he had an epiphany. "You mean to tell me…"

"Yep. You didn't execute me in specific. You executed someone, or rather, something else."

With every word that came out of my mouth, Gangrel got angrier. "But that could only be possible by means of magic! I took away all of your spells, and I made sure that no one would be able to help you from the outside!"

"That's right, you prevented anyone from the outside from helping me. But you're wrong on two other counts. One: the belongings you have of mine are all false," I chuckled, holding both my spell book and my sword up as proof, much to Gangrel displeasure, before I put them away. "And two: who's to say that it wasn't an inside job?"

Gangrel was seeing red now. "One of my men? Turned traitor?!"

"One of your women. Nonetheless, if it wasn't for a certain dark mage…" I turned my head to Tharja. "...I'd probably be dead for truth," I finished with a silent "Thank you".

"Let me give you a little bit of insight, Gangrel," I began.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Finally being able to move about outside of my cramped prison cell, I was escorted by two women of Gangrel's Imperial Guard up the steps to my doom, chains keeping me bound with Tharja at my side. Whispering amongst one another as we climbed up the prison, she held my chains in her hands. She had been rattling them, not because of our movement, but just so Alice didn't hear our conversation. "Here," I said to Tharja. "Take this piece of paper. And when you see a dark haired, feminine looking man with a sword, give it to him."_

 _Stating her acknowledgment of the terms, Tharja took the note. Alice had most likely heard something, she asked us what were we going on about. Smoothly, Tharja lied, covering our asses. As we reached the second floor of the gritty dungeon-like prison, Alice left Tharja and I alone to retrieve Emmeryn. This was our window._

 _"Quickly!" I whispered. "Cast it now!"_

 _"Right!" With a spark and a glow, Tharja took an ordinary log and gave it my own appearance. Wasting no time at all, she switched out our the two versions of me so that the fake one was the one getting ready to be executed while the real Eric was free. "Now go quickly! Your belongings are at the top floor. And be careful." I nodded my thanks. Before Alice could find out what happened, I simply disappeared, making my way out of the prison as stealthily as possible._

 **Flashback end**

* * *

"More or less that's what happened," I said. "And your ignorance to it, dear king, is what gave me a free month to train. All to kick your ass to the curb!"

"I swear, you're like a cockroach! No matter how many times I try to get rid of you, somehow you just pop back up!" he growled, pulling out his Levin Sword. "Fine, if you didn't die at the execution, then you can die here!"

"Well… I suppose I could use a warm up. Come on, then."

 **(RST: Number One by Hazel Fernandez from Bleach)**

I took a few steps towards the stagnant Plegian Guard, unarmed and casual. I didn't have to see their faces to know that not even a single man on Gangrel's side wanted to face off against me. Fortunately for me, I figured that I'd still got the warm up I wanted. With a bark, Gangrel sent his front line against me, fifty strong if I had to measure accurately. All I did was wait for their might to clash against me, humming a simple tune.

All it took was a few lightning quick swipes from Raven to take out forty of them in the blink of an eye, while I eliminated the remaining ten with only a wave of my hand, wind magic on the business end of said wave. "Please, none of you deserve death by my lord's hand," Raven spat with a smile on his face as usual, allowing me to continue my walk. As their attack continued with more soldiers, I moved on unabated. Gangrel and his men were absolutely astonished and livid, it looked as if their attacks were simply phasing past me.

"What the hell?! Hit him!" Gangrel growled. "Don't let him past you!"

"We're doing everything we can, Your Highness!" one of them replied. "But he's still standing! Not even a single scratch!"

Raven kept back after his own counterattack, letting me handle the rest. No one else could see my movements but Raven, he was the only one with eyes fast enough to track me. I was moving all over the place, really, I was dodging attacks coming from the opposing forces and moving back in spot just as quick, as if they were phasing through me. Before anyone knew it, I stopped in my spot, completely past the Imperial Guard, the only one standing in between me and Gangrel were three of his henchmen, one of them being Alice. "None of you matter. The only one I'm here to kill is Gangrel."

Removing my sword from my cloak, I stabbed it into the ground beneath me, intent on beating the three lieutenants to get to their king. Enraged at this act, Alice grit her teeth! "Grr…! How dare you! I'll crush you!"

One of the lieutenants raised his sword up in the air and was about to take his stance. However, none of them expected the sucker punch I threw that knocked out one of the strongest in the Plegian army. Everyone who saw it happen bar Gangrel and Raven were absolutely stunned at the show of speed and power delivered in the one punch. This only deterred the lieutenants momentarily, as another male one thrust his sword in my direction. With a casual spin, I elbowed him in the underside of his jaw to knock him out as well. The very shocked Alice had no time to react before I knocked her wind out.

"Amazing…!" Chrom said. "He took down three of Plegia's strongest men with a single attack each…" He furrowed his brow before Raven answered his question for him. "This is only a taste of the strength milord has now. Just you wait."

Hearing quick footsteps behind me, I retrieve my sword and turn my body, finally ready to meet the Mad King head on. I raised my sword out of sheer instinct, blocking Gangrel's overhead attack with his famed blade of lightning and thunder, the Levin Sword. The clash from that one attack was monstrous in power, as if to let everyone the battle of titans was underway. "Heh… I can see right through your moves… Mad Dog of Plegia!"

"You've definitely grown strong since you were a tyke, I will admit," Gangrel replied, trying to increase the pressure. "But it won't be enough to defeat me! I am invincible!"

"We'll see about that!" I push him off of my blade and follow up with a single left handed punch, the force of it was enough to shatter the surface of the ground behind Gangrel, even though it barely missed. This deterred Gangrel enough to give me some distance as I did a back handspring to avoid his next swing. With raised arms in a stance and a cocky grin, I met Gangrel's angered face as he got ready to stab me. With little effort, I deflect his blade with my own before kicking him in his jaw, following up with a punch to his vulnerable gut, his form falling over my arm. "I'm not that same kid you fought fifteen years ago." Without warning, I took his body and threw him into the front gates of the fort nearby, the doors giving way to the sad sack of shit that was the Mad King.

Not keen on wasting the opening I gave him, Chrom swung his sword to point forward. "CHARGE!"

All warriors on both sides run towards each other head-on, fighting with all their might. I could hear the clashing of metal and the screams of death and pain outside of the fort as I stared down the evil Mad King. Most likely from Raven, I laughed to myself. "That month from when you last saw me, I trained so I can see the life leave your eyes myself as I twist my blade in your gut."

"Haa…" Gangrel wiped the corner of his mouth, witnessing the crimson blood on his glove. "So you've gotten stronger. I doubt that warrants victory for you."

"Then you're going to be in for a surprise. If you thought I was strong now, then you won't have any chance after this."

"Huh?" the Plegian snarled. "What are you going about?"

"I was hoping to save it for when I got my shot against you, and here it is," I started as I began to glow a crimson hue, clenching my fists. "Prepare to see a power that hasn't been unleashed in centuries!" As I raised my levels of magical and physical power, the glow around me began to intensify. Stones and rocks of varying sizes rose off of the ground, flying upward. I could feel the electricity flowing through me, my muscles growing to the point where my veins bulged on my skin.

The power grew stronger and stronger as a beam of red shot into the sky from my position, the following shockwave proceeded to reduce the entire front wall of the fort down to rubble, alerting the attention of the numerous warriors on the battlefield. I growled out through my power-up, the energy output putting an intense strain on my body as it stood right now. Everything looked simple until my hair stood up on end and began to switch between my chocolate brown hair and an ethereal blond colour.

"What?! No way…" Gangrel gasped. "You can't be…!"

A scream of effort pierced the sky, a fearsome bellow that could be heard for miles. My red aura changed into golden yellow completely, my hair following suit. Finally my eyes changed from their deep brown colour to an ominous red.

Chrom and the rest of the Shepherds saw this new level of power, honestly in awe of what I've accomplished. "Is that what you were talking about, Raven? I haven't seen anything like it!"

"It's amazing, isn't it?" he replied with pride. "This is the pinnacle of the Pandorian royal family. This is…"

"The Legendary Mystic Fist Transformation!" I said to Gangrel.

"I've heard legends, but I've never seen it in person," Gangrel said. "Legends say one warrior rises with the power of the Mystic Fist once every few centuries. But I never expected it to be you. Still…" The Mad King continues to sport his wicked trademark grin. "You can't kill me. And you never will."

I raise my sword in the Ko Gasumi sword stance. "I set out to do it! I will kill you!"

Gangrel gets up and grins. "Come, then, child! I'll put you right beside that useless Ylissean exalt!" I run at him with fury in my eyes. He continued to sport his evil smile that mocks me every time I see it. Continuously, it keeps on taunting me with the day my father was killed, when Emmeryn was executed, and all of the heinous crimes he's committed. All of this, I was helpless and couldn't do anything about them.

Well, it ends today.

* * *

 **Lancer/Narrator PoV**

Chrom, Robin, the two khans and Raven stood in the distance away from the fight, the swordsmaster smiling at Eric's progress, and that he finally got a chance to do what he set out to do all his life. The five saw flares of pure energy flow off of the Pandorian king's form, the flares feeling just as strong as he was.

"This can't be Eric!" Robin breathed. "What did you guys do in that last month, Raven?!"

"Well…"

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"Again!" came from the young lord, urging his knight to run the drill again as the clones disappeared._

 _"Milord, this isn't healthy. For either you or the forest." The two men were in a small forest clearing with light grassy plains. The grassy area was rather beautiful, or at least it was before Raven and Eric began training. Now there were patches of torn earth and shredded grass all around. Eric laid at Raven's feet, exhausted beyond measure. His set of training clothes were little more than tatters, his shirt was nearly shredded and burned on multiple spots while his pants were similar, many open patches of skin could be seen through the article. His breathing was heavy and ragged, and sweat coated the entirety of his body. Raven, on the other hand, stood at the head of his lord, with his arms crossed in slight annoyance and disappointment. He simply closed his eyes and shook his head, he wanted to refuse it out of concern for him, but he hadn't much choice save for trying to persuade him. "You need to take a break!"_

 _"How can I?" the lord replied. "Gangrel is readying his men in a few short weeks, I can't be wasting any time!"_

 _"Listen to yourself, milord! This isn't training, this is madness!"_

 _Adamantly ignoring the advice of his faithful knight, Eric climbed back to his feet. "Just run the damn training drill again." Raven would have followed orders if it weren't for the fact that Eric lost his balance and fell._

 _"Milord you can barely stand, let alone continue training," Raven sighed as he caught the Pandorian warrior, letting him down on the ground gently. "You are going to kill yourself, stop this foolishness immediately!"_

 _"Who are you to tell me what to do? Huh?!"_

 _"I am the one who knows better!" Raven screamed out. "If you continue like this, you won't get any stronger! Gangrel will simply kill you and you'll forever be known as weak!"_

 _There was a tense silence throughout the clearing as the wind flew by, not a single word spoken. Raven widened his eyes in shock, completely taken off guard by his own harsh words. "I-I apologize, milord. I haven't any clue what came over-"_

 _The swordsmaster was surprised even further when he was interrupted by the sound of crying. "Damn it… I just wanted my parents to rest in peace…"_

 _"Lord Eric…"_

 _Tears continued to stream down the man's face and onto the dirt. As if the skies felt Eric's pain, storm clouds began to hover and drop rain on the two, the occasional cloud flashing with lightning. "I wasn't strong enough… I let my dad die… my mother's gone too…"_

 _The air began to get thicker as Raven felt something growing. At a frightening rate. "Milord."_

 _"How can I do that when I'm not ever going to reach where I need to be?!" The lightning rolled and and struck the lands, an occasional bolt making its crash too close for comfort._

 _"THAT'S IT! NO MORE! I DON'T CARE!" Eric screamed as he pounded the ground with an angry fist, the lightning became more and more powerful. The ground beneath Raven trembled and shook with every dropped fist, making the swordsmaster question and even fear what was going on. Suddenly, a golden glow of power and magic surrounded Eric, growing more and more powerful. "I JUST WANTED TO BECOME STRONGER!"_

 _With a final scream, Eric was no longer the same. His power in physical strength and magic had reached unbelievable heights, and the golden aura that surrounded him attributes to that fact. His hair was now blond, standing up and pointing forever to the sky. His brown eyes change to a blood red, and his previously weakened body had been revitalized._

 _"Milord, what's going on?!"_

 _Eric gasped and panted, trying to catches his breath. "I don't know… but I feel fucking invincible."_

 **Flashback end**

* * *

"I hadn't seen anyone train so hard for something in their entire life," Raven laughed. "It was almost suicidal, his motivation was. But it was that madness that drove him to his level of strength now."

"Truly amazing," Robin sighed. "If anyone can beat Gangrel now, it's him."

* * *

 **Eric PoV**

Gangrel ran at me as well with his Levin Sword. Our blades clashed together, sparks flying in all directions(no pun towards electricity intended), which also made me wonder why he was using it as a melee weapon. The Levin Sword is a magical weapon that calls forth lightning, so why would he use it as any other blade? It certainly didn't take the shape of any other sword, for the blade zig-zagged like a lightning bolt.

I pushed him off and swung at his legs, which he ended up blocking. With my sword in the zigzag groove of the Levin Sword, he easily parries it. He stabs at the right side of my face, but I saw it quickly and took his arm and threw him, following up with a piercing strike to his head. He moved his head, narrowly dodging the attack he and tripped me with his arm I had thrown him with. Both of us on the ground, we both kip up and get back on our feet.

I take out my short spear and go dual wielding style. "You know how to use lances?" Gangrel asked.

"I learned." He swings his sword at me many times, and I block all strikes with my spear. Low slashes, high thrusts, descending hacks, and all of them were either dodged, blocked or missed entirely. Blocking yet another hack from Gangrel with my sword, I thrust my spear at his face, but he moved out of the way a bit, leaving him a cut across his face.

"Damn it," I said after I backed off. "I meant to take your face clean off. Oh well."

He came at me again, swiping his sword with fury. I block many of his attacks, but with every strike, he charged more lightning magic into the blade, and he ended up breaking my spear and taking away my sword, the purple blade falling quite a few paces away. Now I had a bit of trouble. I could not think of anything but dodge as Gangrel continued to try to stab me with his Levin Sword. I wave my arms in a windmill fashion for momentum to increase my dodging speed, however, he read it and stabbed me in my gut. It wasn't deep enough to kill, yet it drew blood.

I knocked Gangrel back with the surge of magical energy. My body flooded with energy as I channeled dark magic with my limbs. I threw all caution to the wind and started to fight Gangrel in hand-to-hand combat from there, so he decided to take a different approach. He kept shooting blasts of lightning at me from his sword, keeping me at a distance. I jumped off of the wall, then combat-rolled to dodge, and before he could launch another lightning blast, I throw a combo of dark-energy-fueled flipping kicks, elbow jabs, ending it with a Warlock Punch straight to the face, sending him into a wall and destroying it completely.

The Mad King picked himself up through the rubble, using his sword as a cane to help himself up. I walk up to him slowly, enjoying every moment he was in pain until his death. "It's over, Gangrel. The Mad Dog of Plegia is finally going to be put down for good."

But as soon as I finished my statement, my leg tenses up and I collapse onto one knee. My transformation couldn't hold with the poison in my system, so my hair, eyes and power returned to normal. To make matters worse, I didn't like the way Gangrel smiled at this as he moved towards me. "Looks like the poison is finally taking effect."

"Poison?!" I grunted as he kicked me to the floor.

"Yes. Specifically, rat poison," he answered. "Fitting, considering how much a pest you are."

"But how… could you even-" I stopped and finally realized it. "Your… blade… It was laced… with it…"

"Exactly. Although, normal men would be dead by now, you took a dose strong enough to down an elephant. But for some reason, it doesn't affect you the same way, all it does to you is immobilize you." He picks me up by my neck. "Don't fret, however. It'll be all I need."

Gangrel toyed with me, tossing me every which way and kicking me around. Every time he'd inflict trauma to my chest especially, I'd be in excruciating pain. Not only was it because of him, it was also due to the poison in my system. It prevented me from breathing like one usually would, and my muscles failed the more I struggled to get to my feet.

"It's a shame," he thought aloud.

"Oh…?" I wondered. "And… why is that?" I lay on my stomach, trying to get up.

"That day when I killed your father. It was pointless. He wasn't even worth the effort."

"Then… what reason… do you… have for killing him?!" He stomps on my head.

"He had to play the hero and sacrifice his life to save his son's. How pathetic," he said, confirming my theory. "You had more skills and potential when you were six then he did all his life. Proof is here in the pudding. Realizing you were my biggest threat, even in a land of elite warriors, my best solution-"

"Would be to take me out."

"Exactly!" he exclaimed, kicking me in my side. "And here I am now, 16 years later, and I still have to deal with you!" He took my left hand and started to bend it back slowly. I screamed in pain as it cracked and popped as he finally broke my wrist. "But now I can finish what I started so long-"

He was interrupted by a pegasus kicking him, sending him back a dozen meters or so.

"Gah, an interference?" Gangrel wiped the corner of his mouth, blood slightly leaking from it. Before me stood Cordelia as she hopped off of her pegasus, the one thing that stood between me and death, much to my relief and my dismay.

"W-what?! Cordelia, what… What are you doing?!" I try to rise, but my arm only buckles and I drop back down. "Get… out of here…! You can't… win this…!"

"...I know."

"Then… what are you..."

"I'm here because it's my choice. I want to save you, even if it means death. All the time, you fight for me, and take hits for me. You never saw me as below or above you, and you were always kind to me. And so I am not afraid to die defending you." She turns her head, her hair billowing to the side. "Eric… you mean a lot to me… And I'd be damned if I let you die!"

"Ah, love. Such a beautiful and… stupid thing." Gangrel laughed out loud, baiting Cordelia to attack him. She took the bait.

"Cordelia, no!" I shouted. With a war cry, she ran at Gangrel, lance in hand. He twirled his Levin Sword and waited for her to approach him with a devilish grin. She thrust her lance, but Gangrel sidestepped it, lining up a slash of his own. Seeing this coming, Cordelia lifted her lance and blocked it, lifting the rear end of the lance and knocking him back. She started to spin it wildly, ending it with a slash across his chest.

"Damned Ylissean!" Gangrel shouted. He shot her with a small blast of lightning magic, sending her into the fort wall. Gangrel walked over to her, recited a spell and cast it, binding Cordelia in chains. "You think you're the only one that can cast mid-level spells without a spellbook?" he said to me. "Now… what to do with you, my pretty girl, hmm?" He placed his hand on her face, Cordelia flinching beneath his touch.

"Damn you, Gangrel! Release her!" I yelled, doing everything I could to help her, but the poison was too strong. I was effectively paralyzed, and could only watch as another person dear to me could possibly be killed by this demon. Or worse.

"You're a fetching little thing," Gangrel cackled. "I wonder… What do you look like without your armor?"

My head shot up. He wouldn't. I'd kill him in the most painful way imaginable before I'd let him do that to her.

"You piece of low-life shit!" I take my sword in my hand. "I'll… I'll get you for… this!"

He pierces the ground with his sword, the bolt-shaped blade standing upward in the dirt, then he walks over to me. "Stay down!" He twists and kicks me back down. "You insolent runt! Did I say you could get up?!"

"Eric!" Cordelia shouts. "You don't have to win. You don't have to try so hard. Just please…" she begins to cry. "...just don't get hurt anymore."

My vision is blurred, but I could see the tears flow down Cordelia's face as Gangrel cut the leather straps that held her armor together, one by one, revealing the leather clothing she wore underneath. "My, my..." he began. "...you really take good care of yourself, woman! Your body looks amazing." I shuddered involuntarily as he dragged his long tongue across her neck up to her cheekbone, and all I could do was watch.

"Let's see what this man here has to play with." Without any sort of remorse or question, Gangrel tore open the shirt she wore down the middle, revealing her now exposed skin to the air. I could see the disgusting way he looked at Cordelia with greed in his eyes, and the terror and pain in her own. My body was on fire as I squeezed out any willpower I could muster to rise and stop him.

His hands continued what was on his mind and roved over the exposed skin on Cordelia's body as he played with her chest, an absolutely disgusting and enraging display. I figured that he got bored of doing this as he took up his sword. "Maybe it'll look even better…" He holds the Levin Sword up to her neck. "...If I poke it full of holes! Gah ha ha ha!"

'Okay, that's it! I refuse to let another person die because of this monster!' As if the poison was completely gone from my system, I get up and take my sword in hand. I didn't feel any of the pain he'd inflicted on me, nor did I feel any of the toxin's effects. All I saw was red, and I was eager to have my blade taste Gangrel's blood. "You… YOU WILL NOT LAY A HAND ON HER!" I ran at him, slashing at him. I almost had him until he flicked my sword from my hand.

"Game over, Pandora!" he smiled as he thrust the Levin sword into my abdomen. My eyes became glassy as I started to lose my vision. "And now, you shall die the same as your father! Give him my regards in hell." He charged lightning magic in his palm and recited the spell for the Levin Sword to call down lightning. The lightning hit me at full power, making my eardrums burst and making my body crumple to the floor as he removed it.

'Is… is this it for me…

After all I've done… after all I've been through…

Was it… all for naught…?'

I cough up blood as my body continues to shut down. 'Even… after all this time… I still couldn't beat him…

I'm sorry, Chrom… everyone… You have to kill him now…

I'm sorry… I'm so weak…

Weak…

...weak…

 ** _"You really are hopeless."_**

* * *

 **Lancer PoV**

"Ha ah ha!" Gangrel laughed, holding the sword at Cordelia's neck. "Now you don't have your little boyfriend coming to save you! Finally, he's dead! And the prince is next!"

The Mad King narrowly dodges a surprise attack coming from a very angry Raven. The latter had his sword drawn, flame coursing throughout the blade. "You all are just a bunch of pests…" Gangrel raised his sword to end him until a surge of magical energy knocked him to the side. But it wasn't any regular magical aura, it was something a lot darker, a lot more sinister. As if the demons from hell itself walked the land.

Gangrel got up and looked to see Eric standing in the same spot that he'd killed him in, a dark aura emanating from him, his eyes glowing red, similar to that of the Risen. "Wh-what?! This time I know I killed you! Why aren't you dead?" he asked, extremely fearful for what may happen next. Even Raven was unable to speak. The intense magical energy overwhelmed him, and he crumpled beneath the pressure, getting sent to his knees.

 ** _"You fool, Eric, you should know better…"_** the demonic form of Eric said in a warped, multi-toned voice, **_"You've been doing nothing but training and fighting… Add the transformation on there… you should have heard your bones creaking from your own immense power..."_**

"Who-no, what are you?!"

 ** _"WHO am I? Heheheh… I have no name."_** He lifted his hand in Gangrel's direction, and Gangrel starts to move off the ground clutching his neck as if he was being strangled. **_"However, if you need to refer to me in some way… recognize me as your god…"_** He throws Gangrel across the fort wall and into the ground. **_"...and he's fresh out of mercy for you."_** The demon moved as if he teleported to Cordelia, cuts the chains with his bare hand, and drapes his cloak over her, as if he was protecting her.

Gangrel tries to stab him, but he catches the Levin Sword and crushes it in his hand, breaking it. No longer wanting to do with this demon, he tries to turn tail until it punches him into the ground, leaving a Gangrel-sized crater in the ground. Unsatisfied, he continues to bring down the pain on Gangrel until he's beaten and bruised all over, lying on the rubble of the collapsed fort wall. **_"Welcome to the end of your life. And I can promise you, I will make it as painful as possible."_**

Suddenly, he clutches his head in pain and starts to hunch over. **_"W-what's happening…?!"_**

"Get… out…"

 ** _"What?"_**

"Get… out… Get out of my mind!" Eric said, this time in his regular voice. "Stop interfering!"

 ** _"No! I have this! Just a few more moments, and I could have his head!"_**

"Whatever you are, I don't need you fighting my battles!"

 ** _"Let me have this… man's blood! No, no… NOOOO!"_**

The dark Eric cracks like a shell, and hatching out of it comes Eric, back to his regular self.

* * *

 **Eric's PoV**

"What… happened?" I clutch my abdomen, where Gangrel had stabbed me. The pain was dulled, but it still bled pretty badly. I also notice that my wrist was in perfect condition, and wasn't broken. Whatever it was, I couldn't dwell on it. I was taken out of my thoughts by the Mad King shouting and charging at me. He took off one of the dagger-like ornaments on his garb and intended to kill me with whatever he could use. I grab his wrist and hold it away from me. "This is for my parents," I said in a low voice as I thrust my hand deep into his chest. He coughs up a lot of blood, and his eyes start to become lifeless, but I wasn't done yet.

"This… is for Emmeryn!" I thrust my other hand into his chest, then turn them. "And this… IS FOR YOU, YOU ASSHOLE!" I spread my hands and slowly tear Gangrel in two. Once the adrenaline leaves my body, I start to feel heavy. I look down at the wound Gangrel had inflicted, then my vision became blurry once more.

'I… did it… Finally… Father… Mother… You can… rest in peace… now...' I fall to the ground, the last image I see before blacking out are a group of figures running in my direction.

* * *

I awaken in a tent, and my eyelids feel like lead. It also didn't help that I felt like I had a hangover the strength of ten, so I try to sit up, and remedy it somehow. But before I do, I feel a weight on my chest and I hear a slight snoring noise. I look down to see Cordelia, sitting in an adjacent chair facing me, with her head rested on my chest sleeping.

"I wake up, not in pain, and a beautiful girl is sleeping beside me," I quietly sum up. "I knew it. I'm dead."

"No, but Naga knows you tried your very hardest." I look to my right to see Chrom, Libra, Lissa, Raven, Robin, Basilio, Flavia, and Frederick standing in various places in the infirmary tent within my eyesight. I slip out from under Cordelia as stealthily as I could, put my pillow underneath her head instead, and sit up on my bed. "How long was I out for?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. "Days? Weeks?"

"Actually, you were only unconscious for a few hours," Robin confirmed.

Raven walks up to me with a relieved look, then punches in the back of the head. "Ow! Can I go a day without being punched in the head?"

"Don't you ever do something so reckless like that." he scolded, the same smile on his face as usual. "Everyone was frightened to death about you, especially myself. You must make better choices, milord."

I blink. "Do you know how frightening it was for Cordelia? She wouldn't leave your side until you recovered."

"I'm sorry, Raven. I promise that in the future, I'll be more careful."

"You did it, Eric," Frederick smiled. "You finally defeated the Mad King. No longer will his reign terrorize our realm." The group broke into applause, stirring the red-headed pegasus knight out of her sleep.

"What's going on-" She looks around and sees me, in decent condition. Her eyes immediately fill with tears like buckets. "Oh my gods… Eric… You're… alive…! You're alive!" She drops her head into my shoulder, crying tears of happiness. I place a hand on her back to comfort her. "It's all good now. Everything's fine."

"I think we'll leave you to fulfilling your "royal duties"," Chrom joked, earning a combined laugh from the khans and the Shepherds, and a sneer from me. As they left, Sumia approached Chrom, this time, for the first time in only God know how long, she didn't trip and faceplant. "Captain, may I speak with you in private?"

Robin nudges him with his elbow. "Looks like you have some "royal duties" of your own, eh?"

* * *

We got to Ylisstol, and there, a horde of the citizens welcomed us back with many cheers and even a celebratory festivity. Everyone was having fun, hell, even Frederick let loose a bit. The party went on for hours, and by its end, it had become mid-sunset. I was standing at the gate of the capital, preparing my things and tying them on my bear. "Okay then Mei Ling. We've done it. We've dethroned the Mad King," I said, receiving a roar from her. "Where will life take us next, I wonder?"

"You weren't thinking of leaving again without me, milord, were you?"

I blanched under Raven's closed eye smile. While it looked like it held no malice, he was by no means any person you wanted to trifle with. "N-no…"

"Good." He slung a pack over his shoulder. "Then shall we be off, milord?"

"Eric." I was stopped by a familiar voice. It was Chrom. "Where are you going?"

I turn to see not only Chrom, but Lissa, Robin and Sumia as well. "Wherever the road takes me, I guess."

"You're going back to wandering the world?" Robin asked.

I sighed. "What else am I to do? It's the only thing I've done since I was six. I don't have a home in Ylisse." I dart my head to the side. "Nor do I have a life back in Pandora. Heh, I guess I've been so focused on removing Gangrel from this world that I never even thought of what I'd do after the task was accomplished."

I hoist my pack over Mei Ling. "I hope we can meet again. Farewell, my friends."

I turn around and start to walk down the path. "Chrom!" Sumia says in a low voice. "You can't let him go. Do something!"

"Eric!" Chrom calls, stopping me in my tracks. "Would it be okay if I gave you a home rent-free in Ylisstol?"

I turned around. "You know I can't stay here rent-free."

"Why not? If anything, Ylisse is the one that owes you a debt. You're the war hero that took down Gangrel."

I grimaced. "I… I am no hero. Hell, I am not even a true warrior. A real warrior doesn't run from his problems, he faces them head-on." I jabbed a thumb at my chest. "Me, I'm no sort. All I've done… was run from my problems. When Gangrel attacked my country, when I was almost assassinated years ago. Even when I was captured by Plegia, I just escaped, and looked what happened. Emmeryn died."

"Eric, shut the hell up! I don't want to hear another word from there!" Chrom shouted. "Emmeryn's death was not your fault, and I've told you that already. And as for running from your problems…" he began in a calmer voice. "Gangrel was the cause of them all. So, in that sense, wouldn't that mean killing him is facing and solving your problems?"

I thought about that for a second. He had me there. "Damn it, Chrom. You're right. I need to make a choice one day, however. Can't be sitting around idle."

I smile and walk up to them. "But for now, I suppose I'll stay here until I can make a solid decision."

Chrom outstretched his hand. "Welcome to Ylisstol."

I took his hand and shook it. "Thanks, Chrom."

* * *

 **And so Noble Strength: Part 1 comes to an end. Once again, I am thankful to all of the readers that loyally read and review. A special thanks once more to Tychon and Eternal Lancer for aiding and supporting this story, and a special thanks to Deadpool and Lancer for narrating in my stead.**

 **Deadpool: Oh, you're much too kind.**

 **G: I know.**

 **Everyone ready? 3… 2… 1…**

 **Everyone: We out! Until next time, readers!**


End file.
